Kate
by NikaV
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby se kromě klasických čarodějů, čarodějek, mudlů a různých kouzelnických bytostích vyskytovali ve světě ještě bilokanti? Mocní čarodějové s úžasnými schopnostmi. Jenže o tom Kate vůbec netuší. Až do svých jedenácti let vyrůstala v dětském domově, kdy se jí často zdávalo o černovlasém brýlatém chlapci s jizvou na čele. Potom ale nastala změna.
1. Život v dětském domově

Podívala jsem se z okna. Ze svého pokoje jsem měla výhled přímo na ulici. Je už večer, ale venku ještě běhalo několik dětí z dětského domova, kde žiji již od dob, kdy jsem byla malá. Nikdo neví, kdo jsou moji rodiče. Našli mě v jednom zničeném domě, když mi byl asi rok. Díky tomu ani nikdo neví, kdy mám narozeniny. Kdysi vychovatelky v našem sirotčinci rozhodly, že je budou slavit v den, kdy mě nalezli. Takže moje narozeniny se slaví v den, kdy je Halloween. Oslava tady v sirotčinci není nic moc, ale vychovatelky se snaží, aby to tady alespoň nějak připomínalo rodinu. Upeče se jednoduchý dort, na kterém je vždy jen jedna svíčka, protože nikdy není dostatek svíček, aby se každému dítěti na narozeniny dávalo tolik svíček, kolik je mu let.

Loni v říjnu jsem oslavila jedenácté narozeniny a jako každý rok jsem si přála jednu jedinou věc: odejít odsud. Neměla jsem život tady ráda. Nedokázala jsem se tu s ostatními moc skamarádit, většina si myslela, že jsem divná.

Když mi bylo šest let, tak jsem se trochu nepohodla s jednou holkou. Jmenovala se Valerie. Byla o tří roky starší než já. Už od začátky jsme si nepadly do oka. Nikdy jsme se spolu moc nebavili. Do té doby jsem se tu s každým kamarádila a nejspíš právě kvůli tomu mě Valerie neměla ráda. Soupeřily jsme o jejich pozornost, předháněly jsme se, kdo z nás je oblíbenější. Bylo to dětinské, ale bylo nám teprve šest let. Postupně jsme si začaly dělat naschvály. Nejdřív to nebylo nic zvláštního, schovávaly jsme si navzájem věci a podobně.

Jednou jsem to ale přehnala. Podařilo se mi potají vyslechnou rozhovor vychovatelek o ní. Byla odebrána matce, která byla alkoholička. Původně jsem si to chtěla nechat pro sebe, ale nevydržela jsem to a pověděla jsem to svojí nejlepší kamarádce Annie. Slíbila mi, že si to nechá pro sebe, ale bohužel nenechala.

Seděla jsem v klubovně a hrála jsem s ostatníma karty, když přiběhla do klubovny Valerie. V klubovně byla zrovna většina dětí z domova a dívala se na starou televizi. Když vešla Valerie, všichni se na ni podívali. Měla rudé tváře a v očích slzy. Přelétla očima po místnosti a našla mě. Několika kroky přešla ke mně. Nevěděla jsem vůbec, co se jí stalo, a proto jsem byla překvapená, když vymrštila ruku a vlepila mi ě jsem se na ní podívala a třela si přitom tvář.

„Šílíš? Co to do tebe vjelo?"

„Musíš se ptát? Copak nejsi spokojená? Musela si všem rozhlásit, že moje máma je opilec?" křičela na mě. Napřed jsem to nechápala, ale pak jsem se podívala na Annie, která se na mě dívala omluvným pohledem. V tu chvíli mi došlo, co se stalo. Podívala jsem se na Valerii.

„Řekla jsem to jenom Annie a nikomu dalšímu." bránila jsem se.

„Nelži! Vždyť, tohle si přesně chtěla. Aby tě všichni ostatní brali jako tu báječnou, zábavnou, dokonalou Kate, která je všemi oblíbená a s každým kamarádí. Bála ses, že by mohli mít radši mě a proto si se snažila najít na mě nějakou chybu. Tak se ti to povedlo. Můžeš si gratulovat."

„Tohle, ale vůbec nechci. Nesnažila jsem se najít nějakou tvoji chybu. Jenom jsem náhodou včera večer slyšela, jak se o tobě vychovatelky baví."

„Lžeš! A abys věděla, tak mě nevadí, že je moje máma v jednom kuse opilá. Alespoň mám nějaké rodiče i když nejsou dokonalí. To ale ty říct nemůžeš, co? Nikdo o tobě nic neví. Kdo ví, co jsi vůbec zač. Nemáš ani svoje vlastní příjmení, úřady ti přidělili, že budeš Beckerová. Já nějakou rodinu mám ale ty nemáš nikoho." Věděla jsem, že má pravdu a to mě štvalo už od doby, co pamatuji. Záviděla jsem ostatním, když je přišel někdo navštívit.

Když to teď Valerie říkala, projel mnou vztek. Nesnášela jsem ji za to, co říkala. Rozmáchla jsem se rukou a chystala jsem se jí praštit. Valerie věděla, co zkouším a nechala mě. Ona byla starší a v případě rvačky nade mnou snadno vyhraje. Pokusila jsem se ji uhodit, ale ona moji ruku chytila ještě dřív, než jsem se jí stihla dotknout. Byla jsem frustrovaná, že jsem ji nemohla ublížit za to, co řekla. Vítězně se na mě ušklíbla. Pokusila jsem se vymanit ruku z jejího sevření, ale držela mi ji pevně. Druhou rukou jsem se rozmáchla, ale opět se mi vyhnula.

Nemyslela jsem na nic jiného, než na to, jak bych ji mohla ublížit. Představila jsem si, co by se stalo, kdybych měla velkou sílu. Odhodila bych ji dozadu, až by narazila do knihovny. Viděla jsem ve svých představách, jak leží mezi rozbitými kusy knihovny a zmateně kouká, co se děje.

Na těle jsem ucítila chlad a naskočila mi husí kůže. Začala jsem se třást, ale nic z toho jsem nevnímala. Myslela jsem jenom na to, jak Valerie letí dozadu a naráží do knihovny. Najednou se to stalo skutečností.

Aniž bych ji nějak odhodila, strčila do ní nebo udělala jakýkoliv jiný pohyb, ona odletěla dozadu. Bylo to jako kdyby jí někdo neviditelný odhodil. Narazila zády do knihovny a ta se pod tlakem nárazu začala bortit. Valerie spadla na zem a vedle ní dopadaly kusy rozbité knihovny.

Všechno to bylo jako ve zpomaleném filmu. Neslyšela jsem nic, ani reklamu v televizi a ani hluk kolem. Stála jsem tam jako solný sloup a nevnímala jsem, jak ostatní pospíchají k Valerii, která ležela zničená na zemi. Jenom jsem koukala nepřítomně před sebe i ve chvíli, kdy přiběhli do místnosti vychovatelky.

Začala jsem vnímat teprve, až když mi Annie položila ruku na rameno. Jako jediná se nevěnovala Valerii a všímala si mě. Donutila mě abych se posadila.

Nikdo tenkrát nedokázal vysvětlit, co se stalo. Neměla jsem takovou sílu, abych dokázala Valerii odhodit. Valerie z toho vyvázla akorát se zlomenou rukou a lehkým otřesem mozku. Od té události se mi raději vyhýbala, stejně jako ostatní. Mysleli si, že jsem divná. Možná se mě i někteří báli. Když mi bylo devět, Annie zaslechla, jak se o mě baví dva malí čtyřletí kluci. Podle Annie, říkali něco o tom, že dokážu hýbat věcmi, aniž bych se jich dotkla, být neviditelná, létat, mám nadpřirozený sluch a zrak. Všechno to jsou výmysly, nikdy se mi nepodařilo znovu někým nebo něčím pohnout, ačkoliv jsme to s Annie zkoušeli.

Byla tu jedna věc, která byla zvláštní a o které jsem Annie neřekla. Opakovaně se mi zdálo o jednom klukovi. Byl asi tak stejně starý jako já. Měl stejně jako já zelené oči, ale na rozdíl ode mě měl černé krátké střapaté vlasy, zatímco já mám rudé dlouhé vlasy. Také měl na očích kulaté brýle, které byly poslepované izolepou.

Občas se i v mých snech objevil malý, tlustý, světlovlasý kluk, který byl asi tak ve stejném věku jako my, zhruba čtyřicetiletý, vysoký, tělnatý chlap s dlouhým knírem a vysoká, hubená, černovlasá, zhruba třicetiletá žena s dlouhým krkem. Byli to většinou takové krátké obrazy, jako třeba černovlasý kluk utíkající před tím tlustým. Ve všech těch snech mi ten černovlasý kluk připadal osamocený.

Tenhle sen se mi zdál i včerejší noc a pravděpodobně se mi bude zdát dnes také. Od té doby, co odešla Annie, se mi o tom klukovi zdá několikrát týdně. Annie se mnou spala ve stejném pokoji už od tří let, dokud ji před rokem neadoptoval jeden mladý pár. S Annie se sice potkáváme ve škole a často k ní chodím na návštěvu, ale už to není takové, jako když spala na vedlejší posteli.

Často jsem teď sedávala u okna a dívala se ven. Někdy jsem si tady četla knížku. Nerada chodím dolů do klubovny, kde jsou většinou ostatní. Pravda je, že mám jenom jedinou kamarádku a tou je Annie. S nikým jiným jsem se nikdy neskamarádila, hlavně kvůli tomu, co se o mě začalo říkat.

Právě jsou letní prázdniny, takže škola není. Většinu času trávím u Annie doma. Její nový rodiče jsou milí lidé, ale nechci jim tam moc překážet. Annie je má ráda, ale jsou spolu teprve rok a já jim nechci překážet. Když je škola, tak je to jiné, to se s Annie vídám ve škole a není na tom nic divného, ale teď, když jsou prázdniny, by bylo divné, kdybych tam u nich byla od rána do večera každý den. Tohle jsou moje první prázdniny, kdy bydlíme s Annie někde jinde a já mám příliš volného času, takže se většinou nudím.

Často chodím do knihovny a půjčuji si tam knížky, protože tak se alespoň nějak můžu zabavit. Bohužel, všechny knížky, které jsem si půjčila, už mám přečtené, takže dnes nemám, co dělat. Snažím se proto zabavit koukáním z okna.

Je 31. července, přesně polovina prázdnin. Většina lidí odjela na prázdniny. Vychovatelky pro nás připravily týdenní výlet pod stan na venkov. Odjet jsme měli za týden. Znamenalo to pro mě, že budu celý týden chodit s ostatními po kopcích a všichni mě budou ignorovat.

Podívala jsem se nahoru na nebe. Dnes celý den pršelo a teď na chvíli přestalo. Některé děti z domova toho využili a vyběhli ven, aby si užili trochu čerstvého vzduchu. Blížící se mraky ale neznamenaly nic dobrého. Podle toho, co jsem zaslechla, když se spolu vychovatelky bavily, se blížila bouře. Venku proto nebylo moc lidí, všichni se pospíchali schovat, dřív než se rozprší. Dole se otevřely dveře a ven vyšla vychovatelka. Neslyšela jsem přes okno, co říkala, ale pravděpodobně je hnala dovnitř, protože děti z domova šly dovnitř.

Podívala jsem na starého budíka, který ležel na mém nočním stolku. Za chvíli měla být večeře. Chystala jsem se sejít dolů, když jsem si dole něčeho všimla. Venku ulicí právě procházel někdo, kdo upoutal mou pozornost. Na člověka byl až příliš vysoký a mohutný. Vypadal jako obr. Měl dlouhou, ježatou hřívu hustých vlasů a štětinaté vousy. Procházel ulicí a nevšímal si, když se několik lidí za ním otočilo.

Předpokládala jsem, že jenom projde kolem našeho domova a půjde dál, ale on vyšel po schodech nahoru a zaklepal na dveře. Mohl normálně zazvonit, ale z nějakého důvodu zaklepal. Kdybych klepala já na dveře, nikdo by to stejně neslyšel, hlavně kvůli hluku, který vycházel z klubovny. Když ale zaklepal tenhle obr, slyšela jsem to až já tady nahoře ve druhém patře.

Zvědavost mě donutila, abych odešla od okna a vyšla ven na chodbu. Sešla jsem o jedno patro níž a zastavila se u schodů. Posadila jsem se na schodech a snažila se něco zaslechnout. Slyšela jsem vychovatelku, jak otevřela dveře. Podle několika hlasitých kroků jsem poznala, že obr vešel dovnitř. Bohužel se mi nedařilo zaslechnout něco z jejich rozhovoru, protože vychovatelka s ním odešla do kanceláře a tak jsem neměla šanci něco slyšet.

Opřela jsem hlavu o zeď a trošku jsem se zasnila. Představovala jsem si, že přišel za mnou, aby mi oznámil, že se nalezli moji rodiče. Představovala jsem si, že moje maminka je nějaká velmi důležitá a známá osobnost a společně s tatínkem mě museli dočasně někde schovat, protože mi hrozilo nebezpečí. Nechali mě proto v jednom domě a zařídili, aby mě tam někdo našel. Ve skutečnosti jsem jim ale celé ty roky chyběla.

Po tváři mi stekla slza. Otřela jsem si ji rukávem svetru. Vzpomněla jsem si, jak závidím těm, za kterými sem někdo chodí a navštěvuje je. Poslední rok mě chodila navštěvovat jenom Annie. Přála bych si, aby za mnou alespoň jednou přišel někdo jiný než ona.

Za sebou jsem zaslechla, jak zavrzal schod. Prudce jsem se otočila. O několik schodů výš stál Alex Johnson, čtrnáctiletý blonďák, po kterém šílely všechny holky v domě ve věku jedenácti až čtrnácti let. Alexovi na nich nezáleželo, záleželo mu pouze na fotbale. Ve škole hrál fotbal za mladší družstvo, většinou hráli proti jiným školám v okolí.

Promnula jsem si oči, snažila jsem se, aby nebylo poznat, že jsem brečela. Rychle jsem vstala a prošla jsem rychle kolem něj nahoru do svého pokoje. Nevím, jestli poznal, že jsem brečela, ale ohlédl se za mnou. Možná mi něco řekl, ale nevnímala jsem nic a neslyšela jsem nic.

Zavřela jsem se ve svém pokoji. Nemáme od dveří klíče, proto jsem vzala židli a dala jí pod kliku. Nechápu proč jsem to udělala, když nikdo by se ke mně nesnažil dostat. Lehla jsem si na postel a zabořila hlavu do polštáře. Brečela jsem a moje slzy pohlcoval polštář.

Myslela jsem jenom na to, jak strašně mi teď chybí rodiče, rodina, kterou nemám. Byla bych ráda i za to, kdybych měla jenom nějakého hodně vzdáleného příbuzného. Kdokoliv kdo by mě přišel navštívit.

Najednou někdo zaklepal na dveře. Posadila jsem se na posteli. Ani jsem neslyšela kroky, jak někdo šel po chodbě. Otřela jsem si slzy a přešla ke dveřím. Dala jsem židli na stranu a otevřela dveře. Přede dveřmi stála vychovatelka, která se na mě usmála.

„Máš tady návštěvu."


	2. Návštěva

Překvapeně jsem se na vychovatelku podívala. Nikdy za mnou nikdo nepřišel a teď, když jsem si to zrovna tolik přála, náhodou za mnou někdo přijde.

Podívala jsem se na obra, který stál za vychovatelkou. Teď jsem si ho mohla prohlédnout zblízka. Na sobě měl tmavý velký kabát se spoustou kapes a pod ježatou hřívou se ukrývaly oči, lesklé jako dva švábi. Když jsem vzhlédla do té jeho strašidelné tváře, s překvapením jsem zjistila, že se na mě ty jeho oči usmívají.

„Tady pán přišel z jedné školy Bradav- Přišel, aby ti řekl, že..." Vychovatelka se pokusila vysvětlit důvod jeho návštěvy, ale asi nenacházela slova. Místo toho jen zavrtěla hlavou a řekla: „Řekněte jí to raději sám".

Obr nečekal, jestli mu řeknu, aby šel dovnitř, a sám se protlačil dovnitř. Musel se shrbit, aby se vešel do dveří. Vešel dovnitř a rozhlédl se po mém pokoji. Napřed se podíval na židli, která zůstala stát vedle dveří. Zvažoval, jestli by ho unesla, pak ale zavrtěl hlavou a posadil se na postel, která dříve patřila Annie. Vychovatelka vešla hned za ním a posadila se na židli u dveří. Posadila jsem se na svoji postel, takže jsem seděla naproti obrovi.

„Takže ty budeš Katherine" řekl mi obr.

„Jenom Kate" opravila jsem ho.

„Takže, Kate, já jsem Rubeus Hagrid, klíčník a šafář v Bradavicích. Říkej mi prostě Hagride" představil se. „Asi bych ti měl vysvětlit, co jsou to Bradavice. No, možná bude nejjednodušší, když si napřed přečteš tohle." Začal něco hledat po kapsách. Po chvíli vytáhnul z kapsy trochu pomačkaný dopis a podal mi ho.

Podívala jsem se na obálku. Byla na ní napsaná adresa smaragdově zeleným inkoustem.

 _Slečna_

 _Katherine Becker_

 _White Street 78_

 _Londýn_

Obrátila jsem obálku a spatřila jsem na ní pečeť s erbem. Na erbu bylo velké písmeno B, které bylo obklopené lvem, orlem, jezevcem a hadem. Otevřela jsem obálku a objevila jsem v ní dva papíry. Vytáhla jsem oba dva a začala číst:

ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH

Ředitel: Albus Brumbál

Vážená slečno Beckerová,

s potěšením Vám oznamujeme, že ve škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích počítáme se studijním místem pro Vás. V příloze Vám zasíláme seznam všech potřebných knih a vybavení. Školní rok začíná 1. září.

Se srdečným pozdravem

Minerva McGonagalová

Tu část, kde se píše škola čar a kouzel, jsem si musela přečíst několikrát, než jsem opravdu uvěřila, že se to tam píše. Zvedla jsem hlavu a podívala jsem se na Hagrida.

„Škola čar a kouzel? To se tam učí nějaké kouzelnické triky, jako třeba vytahování králíka z klobouku?" zeptala jsem se ho.

Hagrid zavrtěl hlavou." Učí se tam skutečná kouzla a ne nějaký mudlovský triky."

„Mudlovský?"

„Mudla je takovej člověk, kterej neumí kouzlit. Ti ostatní jsou čarodějové a čarodějky" vysvětlil Hagrid.

„Kouzla, čarodějové, čarodějky..." Podívala jsem se na vychovatelku. „Neměl by někdo zavolat do blázince?" zeptala jsem se jí.

Vychovatelka zavrtěla hlavou. „Není to blázen."

„Já si myslím, že jo."

„Věřím, že ne. Souvisí to s tím, jak jsi se sem kdysi dostala."

„Vlastně sem to byl já, kdo tě tenkrát našel v domě" vložil se do toho Hagrid a já se na něj podívala. Přišlo mi trochu divné, že by to byl zrovna on, kdo mě kdysi našel. „Byla to tenkrát hodně zlá noc. Jedno kouzlo tenkrát zničilo jeden dům a tam jsem tě pak našel. Byl tam ještě jeden takovej malej kluk a tys ležela vedle něho. Oba dva jsem vás vzal a odnesl eště dřív, než se to tam začalo hemžit mudly. Jeho jsem odvez tam, kam jsem ho měl za úkol odvézt, a tebe jsem předal Brumbálovi."

„A ten Brumbál je ředitelem těch Bradavic?" zeptala jsem se a Hagrid přikývnul.

„Den po tom, co tě tady Hagrid našel, se tady ten Brumbál objevil a přinesl tě. O čarodějnickém světě jsem věděla už dříve. Nikdo tenkrát nevěděl kdo jsi, jestli jsi mudla nebo čarodějka, a proto jsi vyrůstala mezi mudly. Když se pak před pěti lety při té události s Valerií projevily tvé schopnosti, bylo už jasné, že jsi čarodějka, takže jsem o tom informovala dopisem Brumbála" pověděla mi vychovatelka.

„Takže já jsem čarodějka?" Oba dva přikývli. „A vy také?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„No, kdysi jsem do Bradavic chodil, ale – ehm – tak nějak mě vyloučili. Přišel jsem o hůlku a byl konec. Ale Brumbál se nade mnou smiloval a nechal mě v Bradavicích dělat hajnýho."

Podívala jsem se na zem a zamyslela jsem se. Takže kouzla a čáry skutečně existují. Celé roky jsem přemýšlela nad tím, jak jsem tenkrát mohla Valerii odhodit. Snažila jsem se nějak si to racionálně vysvětlit, ale nikdy jsem na to nepřišla. Teď už to bylo jasné. Jestli mi teď ti dva nelžou, tak jsem to udělala nějakou svoji magickou silou.

Podívala jsem se na vychovatelku. „Proč jste mi nic neřekli? Celé roky mi vrtalo hlavou, co se tenkrát stalo. Už pět let se mi všichni vyhýbali a já ani nevěděla proč přesně."

„Myslela jsem, že pro tebe bude lepší, když budeš dál žít v klidu jako mudla. Nebylo ještě úplně jisté, jestli do Bradavic pojedeš." odpověděla mi.

„Ale...stejně tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Vždyť kouzla a čáry neexistují."

„Když ti teď ukážu kouzlo, uvěříš nám?" zeptal se mě Hagrid a já přikývla. Hagrid vytáhl z kabátu polámaný růžový deštník. Namířil jím na malý ozdobný kamínek, který mi dala Annie loni v létě. Doteď ležel na mém nočním stolku, dokud na něj Hagrid nenamířil deštníkem. Kamínek se sám od sebe zvednul a levitoval zhruba dvacet centimetrů nad stolkem.

Překvapeně jsem vyjekla. Podívala jsem se na Hagrida. Jakmile přestal mířit deštníkem na kamínek, tak kamínek spadnul na stolek a zůstal tam ležet, tak jako předtím. Dívala jsem se teď na Hagrida jinýma očima. Teprve teď jsem jemu i vychovatelce doopravdy uvěřila.

„Tohle budu také umět?" zeptala jsem se.

Hagrid přikývnul. „Ale vocenil bych, kdybys vo tomdle nikde nic neřikala. Vono potom, co mě vyhodili ze školy a zlomili mi hůlku, tak mi zakázali dělat kouzla."

„A proč vás vyloučili?"

„No, myslím, že už sem ti řek všecko, co jsem měl. Dneska ještě musim někam zaletět a někomu ještě předat dopis. Tady paní Lopezová," ukázal k vychovatelce" s tebou jistě zajde nakoupit věci do školy." Hagrid se zvednul z postele, ale vychovatelka si odkašlala. Hagrid se zarazil, ale vychovatelce nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Místo toho vyndal z vnitřní kapsy kabátu pomačkanou krabici a otevřel ji.

„U merlinovy brady, už jsem se lek, že sem to nechal doma" oddechl si a nevnímal přitom mojí nebo vychovatelčinu přítomnost.

Vychovatelka si znovu odkašlala a tentokrát se na ní Hagrid podíval.

„Byla bych radši, kdyby jste tam s ní zašel nakoupit vy" oznámila Hagridovi.

Hagrid pokrčil rameny. „Žádný problém" odpověděl jí a pak se otočil ke mně. Podařilo se mi zahlédnout, co se ukrývalo v té krabici, kterou držel v ruce. Byl v ní upatlaný čokoládový dort, na kterém bylo napsáno zelenou polevou: Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry! A nebyla bych to já a moje zvědavost, abych se ho nezeptala:

„Kdo je ten Harry?"

Hagrid se podíval na krabici a schoval ji zpátky do kabátu. „No, vlastně..."Zdál se trochu zaskočený. "Je zvláštní, že ho neznáš. Ale vodkaď bys ho taky mohla znát. Vono je prostě divný, že ho neznáš, když v našem světě ho znaj uplně všichni. A navíc když vzpomenu ještě na to, jak jsem tě našel..."

Chtěla jsem se ho zeptat, jak on souvisí s mým nalezením, když se ozvala vychovatelka.

„Myslíte toho Harryho Pottera?".

Překvapeně jsem se na ni podívala. Nejspíš musím vypadat hodně mimo, když i ona ví, o kom je řeč, a já nevím nic.

„Vono ho nejspíš uvidíš zejtra, protože s nim musim zajit taky nakoupit věci do školy. Takže se tu pro tebe stavim zítra ráno. Takže, ahoj zejtra" usmál se na mě. Vlastně, když jsem se na něj teď tak dívala., nevypadal tak hrozivě. Sice byl pořád obr, ale byl docela hodný.

„Nashledanou zítra!" oplatila jsem mu úsměv a on pak vyšel ven na chodbu. Vychovatelka se zvedla ze židle a chystala se jít za ním, ale ještě ve dveřích se otočila a řekla mi:

„Mimochodem, večeře už nejspíš bude."

Podívala jsem se ještě z okna a sledovala jsem, jak Hagrid dole vychází dveřmi a prochází ulicí. Venku už se mezitím spustila pořádná bouřka. Po chvíli jsem sešla dolů na večeři a poprvé od doby, co Annie adoptovali, jsem se cestou dolů usmívala. Dokonce jsem se usmála i na Valerii, když jsem kolem ní procházela. Když jsem pak později ležela v posteli a usínala jsem, tak jsem se nemohla dočkat rána, kdy pro mě přijde Hagrid.


	3. Ráno v dětském domově

V noci se mi znovu zdálo o tom černovlasém klukovi. Celý sen se odehrával v chatrči někde uprostřed moře. Tentokrát se ale v mém snu objevil i Hagrid. Bylo to poprvé, co se v těch snech o tom klukovi, objevil někdo nový. Hagrid přišel do chatrče ve chvíli, kdy ten černovlasý kluk ležel na podlaze a díval se na hodinky tlustého kluka, který ležel na pohovce nad ním. Hagrid vešel dovnitř a vysvětlil tomu černovlasému klukovi, že je čaroděj, a předal mu stejný dopis, který dal mně.

Bohužel se mi za celý ten sen nepodařilo postřehnout, jak se ten kluk jmenuje. Nikdy ho v mém snu neoslovil. Nejspíš můj mozek není schopný vymyslet pro mojí vymyšlenou postavu dobré jméno.

Ráno, když jsem se probudila, jsem ještě chvíli ležela v posteli. V hlavě jsem si promítala svůj sen a včerejší návštěvu. V tom snu se tomu klukovi stalo přesně to samé, co se stalo včera mně. Bylo pochopitelné, že se včerejší návštěva dostala i do mého podvědomí, a proto se mi zdál ten sen, ale nebylo mi jasné, proč se to odehrávalo zrovna v chatrči uprostřed moře.

Vstala jsem z postele a podívala se z okna. Obloha byla jasná, po bouřce nezbyl ani mráček. Podívala jsem se na hodinky. Bylo skoro osm hodin.

Oblékla jsem si svoje oblíbené džíny a tričko a sešla jsem dolů na snídani. Takhle brzo dole bylo jen málo dětí, většina scházela dolů až po osmé hodině. Většinou takhle brzo vstávaly jenom ti nejmenší děti, které se brzo ráno koukaly v televizi na pohádky.

Prošla jsem klubovnou, kde hrál v televizi Pokémon a vešla jsem do jídelny. Na stole už byly připravené rohlíky, nakrájený chleba, máslo a pomazánka. V jídelně seděla pouze Valerie společně s Tomem. Během posledních několika let se dost spřátelili a trávili společně čas. Jakmile jsem vešla, Valerie se na mě zamračila a raději odešla do klubovny. Už pět let se mnou nevydrží v jedné místnosti a snaží se ode mě dostat co nejdál.

Takže v jídelně zůstal jen Tom a já. Sedla jsem si naproti němu a nevšímala jsem si, že mě sleduje. Místo toho jsem se snažila předstírat, že mě zaujal obrázek, který visel naproti na zdi, a uhýbala jsem mu pohledem. Přemýšlela jsem, kde se asi nakupují věci do Bradavic, když mě z mých úvah vytrhl Tom.

„Dneska ráno máš nějak dobrou náladu" řekl. Do té doby jsem si neuvědomila, že se celou dobu usmívám. Přestala jsem mu uhýbat pohledem a podívala jsem se na něj.

„Nemůžu mít dobrou náladu?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„U tebe je to neobvyklé" odpověděl mi.

„To zní, jako kdybych byla nějaká nepříjemná zlá mrcha, která se pořád mračí. To ti teda pěkně děkuju."

„Tak jsem to nemyslel. Spíš se jenom málokdy usmíváš. Proč dnes ta změna?"

„Muselo se něco změnit? Prostě jsem se jenom dobře vyspala a je krásné slunečné ráno. Není tohle dostatečný důvod k dobré náladě?" Začínala jsem si připadat trochu jako u výslechu. Chtěla jsem se jen v klidu nasnídat. Navíc bych mu asi tak těžko mohla začít vykládat o tom, že mě včera navštívil obr, který mi oznámil, že jsem čarodějnice, a že nastoupím do školy čar a kouzel s divným názvem Bradavice. Kdybych mu to řekla, tak bych akorát potvrdila výmysly, které se o mně povídají.

„To by mohl být dostatečný důvod" odpověděl mi. Oddechla jsem si, že už se mě přestane vyptávat a já se v klidu nasnídám, jenže po chvíli pokračoval. „Nesouvisí ta dobrá nálada náhodou s tím obrovským chlapem, který sem včera přišel? Zrovna před chvíli jsme se bavili s Val o tom, co tady mohl chtít."

„Ne, nesouvisí. Proč by mělo?" odpověděla jsem mu a snažila jsem se nedat na sobě znát, jak mě to znepokojilo.

„Ale jen tak mě napadlo, že by to spolu trochu mohlo souviset, když včera byl společně s vychovatelkou u tebe v pokoji. Navíc ty máš od té doby očividně dobrou náladu. Co ti řekl?" pokračoval dál ve vyslýchání. Mohlo mě napadnout, že si ostatní všimnou, jak Hagrid vešel do mého pokoje.

„Nic zvláštního" řekla jsem lhostejně, jako kdyby o nic nešlo, a začala jsem se dívat z okna. Snažila jsem se, co nejrychleji dojíst snídani, aby už Tom neměl příležitost, se mě dál vyptávat. Pokoušel se ze mě ještě něco dostat, ale já jsem mu odpovídala většinou tvrzením, že nic nevím.

Nakonec jsem dosnídala v rekordním čase a odešla jsem z jídelny. Když jsem procházela klubovnou, tak jsem si nemohla nevšimnout, jak mě Valerie sleduje a hned potom, co jsem odešla z klubovny, se zvedla a odešla za Tomem do jídelny. Když jsem šla nahoru po schodech do svého pokoje, začínaly už scházet dolů na snídani ostatní děti.

Zůstala jsem ve svém pokoji a vyhlížela oknem Hagrida. Kdyby mi po včerejšku nezůstal v pokoji ten dopis, nejspíš bych si myslela, že to byl jen sen. Zatímco jsem vyhlížela Hagrida z okna, vzala jsem do ruky obálku a znovu si přečetla dopis, kde se píše o mém přijetí. Když jsem pak uklízela dopis zpátky do obálky, všimla jsem si tam dalšího papíru, na který jsem předtím zapomněla. Vytáhla jsem ho a zjistila, že tam je napsaný seznam věcí, které mám mít do školy.

Najednou jsem si uvědomila, že nemám moc peněz a vůbec jsem netušila, kolik ty věci můžou stát. Bylo toho hodně a já netušila, jestli mi bude na něco takového ochotný přispět dětský domov. Včera se o penězích Hagrid a ani vychovatelka nezmínili. Předpokládali snad, že mám na to našetřeno dostatek peněz? Domov nám všem dětem dával trochu peněz jako kapesné, ale nikdy toho nebylo mnoho. Vždy jsme si to šetřila a kupovala jsem za to dárky Annie k narozeninám a Vánocům, ale bude to, co mám našetřeno, stačit na všechny ty věci na seznamu?

Z mých úvah mě vytrhlo až mohutné zaklepání dole na dveře. Hned mi bylo jasné, kdo to je. Když jsem se zamyslela, tak jsem zapomněla sledovat ulici, jestli nejde Hagrid. Ihned jsem se zvedla a vzala jsem si bundu. Obálku se seznamem a peněženku jsem si nacpala do kapsy a běžela jsem dolů.

Chtěla jsem stihnout otevřít dřív, než se dole objeví někdo z ostatních dětí. V hlavě jsem už viděla, jak Tom a Valerie otevírají dveře. Bohužel, když jsem doběhla dolů do přízemí, se to stalo skutečností. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem sbíhala poslední schody, otevíral Tom, vedle kterého stála Valerie. Ve dveřích stál Hagrid, na první pohled děsivý, a usmíval se na Toma a Valerii.

„Nazdar, děti. Nevíte, kde je Kate?" zeptal se přívětivě těch dvou. Ani jeden z nich se nezmohl na slovo, místo toho jen ustoupili a mně se podařilo zahlédnout v jejich tváři zděšený pohled. Nebylo se čemu divit, Hagrid svojí obrovitostí naháněl strach každému.

„Tady jsem" ozvala jsem se a Hagrid se na mě podíval.

„Dobré ráno, Kate. Jsi připravená vyrazit na nákupy?" usmál se na mě a já přikývla.

„Ještě než vyrazíme," začal Hagrid „rád bych ti někoho představil." Hagrid vešel dovnitř a za ním vešel dovnitř nějaký kluk. Moc jsem si ho nevšímala, spíše jsem sledovala vystrašené pohledy v Alexově a Valeriině tváří. Užívala jsem si ten pohled na ně, protože to se nevidí každý den.

„Ahoj" řekl kluk „Já jsem Harry Potter."

Teprve teď jsem se podívala na toho kluka a s překvapením jsem zjistila, že to je ten černovlasý kluk z mých snů.


	4. Příčná ulice

Překvapeně jsem na něj koukala. Myslela jsem si, že jsem si ho jenom vymyslela. Teď tu stál přede mnou a vypadal stejně jako v mém snu. Měl úplně stejné zelené oči jako já, ale to bylo asi jediné, co jsme měli společné. Kromě toho, že na nose měl brýle, které byly kulaté a poslepované izolepou, měl černé střapaté vlasy, které by potřebovaly hřeben. Všimla jsem si, že je stejně jako já vysoký a hubený. Byli jsme asi stejně vysocí, on měl možná o několik centimetrů víc než já. Stejně jako v mých snech byl hubený, což ještě více zvýrazňovalo jeho oblečení. Měl na sobě pytlovité kalhoty a vytahané triko, do kterého by se vešel rovnou třikrát.

Uvědomila jsem si, že asi musím vypadat divně, když takhle stojím, nic neříkám a jenom na něj koukám. Proto jsem mu odpověděla na pozdrav:

„Ahoj. Já jsem Katherine Becker, ale říkej mi Kate." Pokusila jsem se o bezstarostný tón, jako kdybych nebyla vůbec překvapená tím, že ho vidím. Nikdo si naštěstí nevšiml, že bych byla nějak překvapená. Přesto jsem ho ale nepřestávala sledovat. Není tohle náhodou sen? Nenápadně jsem se lehce štípla do ruky. Zabolelo to, takže jsem vzhůru. „Myslím, že můžeme vyrazit." Obrátila jsem se na Toma a Valerii a zeptala jsem se jich: „Vyřídíte vychovatelce, že jsem šla nakoupit věci do školy?" Tom přikývnul, takže jsme mohli vyrazit. Hagrid a Harry prošli dveřmi ven na ulici, já jsme se ještě ve dveřích otočila a řekla jsem jim: „Užijte si to tady."

Všichni tři jsme prošli několika ulicemi, aniž by někdo z nás řekl jediné slovo. Po chvíli jsem se ale musela zeptat na to, co mi vrtalo hlavou už od rána.

„Hagride?" zeptala se opatrně.

„Copak?"

„Z čeho mám všechny ty věci do školy zaplatit? Hůlka, hábity, kotlík... To určitě musí stát hodně peněz."

„S tím si nedělej starosti," odpověděl jí „V Bradavicích máme takovej fond pro děti, který nemaj dostatek peněz na pomůcky do školy. Mam pro tebe sebou nějaký ty galeony."

„Galeony?" zeptal se Harry a já jsem se na něj podívala. Předpokládala jsem, že patří do kouzelnického světa, takže o něm už něco bude vědět. Možná ale vyrůstal taky mezi mudly jako já.

„To je takový platidlo" odpověděl mu Hagrid. „Galeony jsou ty zlatý mince, stříbrný jsou srpce a bronzový svrčky. Galeony mají hodnotu sedmnácti srpců a jeden srpec devětadvaceti svrčků."

„A za kolik liber platí jeden galeon?" zeptala jsem se Hagrida.

„Tak to ti nepovim. Já librama neplatim, takže o tom nic netušim. Jestli chceš, můžem se na to zeptat skřetů v bance."

„Skřetové v bance?" podivila jsem se.

„Nemyslim mudlovskou banku. Myslel jsem kouzelnickou banku u Gringottovejch. Vedou ji skřetové. Trezory jsou umístěný někde hluboko pod Londýnem a pod těma vlakama, jak s nima mudlové jezdí pod zemí. Mudlové nic netušej, a to je dobře. Vono ministerstvo kouzel nechce, aby mudlové vo nás věděli. Proto je to všechno hodně utajený, aby mudlové nic nezjistili."

„Podle Hagrida některý trezory prý hlídají i draci," dodal Harry.

„Fajn, takže kromě toho, že existují kouzla, čáry, kouzelníci a tak, existují i draci a skřetové... Neexistují takhle náhodou i víly, trollové, upíři a vlkodlaci?"

„Náhodou jo," odpověděl mi Hagrid.

„Tak tady chybí už jenom Artuš a Excalibur." Najednou jsem si na něco vzpomněla. „Hagride? Včera jste řekl, U Merlina'. Znamená to, že Merlin kdysi existoval?"

Hagrid přikývnul. „On a Morgana jsou první čarodějové, který známe, a proto jsou tak slavní. Morgana se považuje spíš za zakladatelku černý magie a Merlin za zakladatele bílý magie. Před nima určitě nějaký další čarodějové existovali, ale neznáme žádný konkrétní." Po chvíli ještě dodal: „A nevykej mi. I tady Harry mi tyká." Přikývla jsem.

Zbytek cesty jsme už nic neřekli. Hlavou mi vířila spousta otázek, ale nechtěla jsem se pořád na něco vyptávat. Kromě kouzelnického světa mě také zajímalo, proč Harry nakupuje s Hagridem a ne se svými rodiči. Možná stejně jako já nemá rodiče a vyrůstal v nějakém jiném dětském domově. Proč se mi ale o něm zdálo? Možná bych se na to pak mohla zeptat Hagrida, jestli o tom něco neví.

Dorazili jsme do jedné londýnské ulice, která se nijak nelišila od ostatních. Byl tady obchod s hudbou, ale jinak nic zajímavého. Hagrid zastavil. Nejdřív jsem si myslela, že chce přejít po přechodě na druhou stranu ulice, ale on byl otočený směrem k budově vedle obchodu s hudbou. Podívala jsem se také na tu budovu vedle. Byla to jen malý zchátralý domek s oprýskanou omítkou. Nad dveřmi visela výstavní cedule ve tvaru kotle a nad ním byl velkými písmeny napsán Děravý kotel.

Lidé okolo si toho domu vůbec nevšímali a nebýt toho, že se Hagrid na ten dům díval, bych si ho stejně jako ostatní nevšimla. Hagrid přistoupil k velkým dveřím z černého dřeva, vzal za kliku a vešel dovnitř. Já s Harrym jsme vešli hned za ním.

S překvapením jsem zjistila, že vevnitř je hodně lidí a byl tam hluk, přestože venku to vypadalo, že je tady prázdno a ticho. Já a Harry jsme byli jediní, kdo měl na sobě nějaké obyčejné mudlovské oblečení. Většina lidí na sobě měli hábity, klobouky, pláště a jeden člověk měl na sobě kimono.

Hagrid přešel k baru, za kterým stál nějaký plešatý chlápek, kterého Hagrid oslovil.

„Zdravim, Tome," pozdravil ho.

„Ahoj, Hagride. Dáš si to, co obvykle?" odpověděl mu Tom. Mě a Harryho si vůbec nevšimnul.

Hagrid zavrtěl hlavou. „Musíme zajít nakoupit. Mám tady dva prváky, kteří potřebují věci do školy." Hagrid ukázal na nás dva a pak ještě dodal: „Ale někdy během příštího týdne se asi stavím." Tom ale jeho poznámku už neslyšel. Díval se na Harryho, jako kdyby měl nad hlavou svatozář. Podívala jsem se stejně jako on na Harryho a všimnula jsem si, že má na čele jizvu ve tvaru blesku, která byla doteď schovaná pod vlasy. Právě na tu jizvu se Tom díval.

„To je Harry Potter," řekl hlasitěji, než měl, protože se k nám otočily zraky všech lidí v místnosti. Všichni ztichli a dívali se na Harryho. Vzápětí už se k nám nahrnula skupina lidí. Každý si chtěl s Harrym potřást rukou a každý se mu představoval. Harry se v takové pozornosti lidí cítil nesvůj a zároveň byl i tím trochu překvapený. Mě si naštěstí nikdo nevšímal a za to jsem byla vděčná. Nejsem ráda středem pozornosti, takže jsem teď Harrymu nezáviděla. Přesto mi ale nebylo jasné, proč je Harry tak slavný. Možná má slavné rodiče nebo něco slavného udělal. Musím se ho pak na to zeptat.

Po tom, co všichni v místnosti si potřásli rukou s Harrym, někteří si přišli dokonce i několikrát, nás oba dva Hagrid odvedl do zadní místnosti. Nechápala jsem proč, protože tam nic nebylo, jen jedna popelnice v rohu.

„Hagride? Co tady děláme?" zeptala jsem se ho. Hagrid mi neodpověděl a vytáhnul z jedné z kapes svůj růžový deštník. Chvíli se díval na stěnu před námi a po chvíli ťuknul do jedné cihly. Cihly se začaly posouvat, až nakonec vytvořily vchod. Za zdí byla ulice, ve které byla spousta čarodějů a čarodějek v hábitech a špičatých kloboucích.

„Vítejte v Příčný ulici!" řekl Hagrid. „Tady nakoupíte všechno, co potřebujete do školy. Napřed musíme zajít do banky.

Prošli jsme cihlovým vchodem do ulice. Všude bylo hodně lidí, takže bylo těžké mezi nimi projít. Naštěstí jsme šli za Hagridem a před ním lidé automaticky uhýbali. Většina lidí byla oblečená v hábitech a špičatých kloboucích. Procházeli jsme kolem různých obchodů, třeba kolem Velkoprodejny Mžourov, před kterým bylo na bidýlku několik sov, a ve výloze byly kočky v klecích.

Zastavili jsme se až před tou největší budovou, která byla na konci ulice.

„Kate, chceš jít s námi, nebo pujdeš rovnou nakupovat?" zeptal se mě Hagrid.

Podívala jsme se na budovu. Lákalo mě jít se dovnitř podívat a zajímalo mě, jak vypadají skřeti. Nelíbila se mi ale myšlenka, že bych musela sledovat Harryho bohatství, když já nemám nic.

„Radši se půjdu kouknout po obchodech," řekla jsem. Hagrid mi podal váček s penězi, který byl bohužel docela lehký. Schovala jsem váček s penězi do kapsy.

„Tohle je takový příspěvek vod školy. Má to stačit akorát tak na nakoupení pomůcek do školy a nějaký drobný navíc. Jo, a choď jenom tady po tejhle ulici a nechoď do žádnejch postranních uliček. Vono tam se scházej všelijaký lidi a pro takovýho prcka, jako seš ty, by to tam nebo ouplně nejlepší. Tak se sejdeme za hoďku tady."

Hagrid s Harrym šli nahoru po schodech a prošli stříbrnými masitými dveřmi. Pak už jsem na ně neviděla, takže jsem se otočila a vešla jsem do davu čarodějů a čarodějek. Teď, když už jsem nešla za Hagridem, bylo mnohem obtížnější projít. Lidé se na mě tlačili ze všech stran. Instinktivně jsem položila ruku na kapsu, kde jsem měla schované peníze, protože tohle musel být ráj pro kapsáře. Nevěděla jsem, jak to je s krádežemi mezi kouzelníky, ale znala jsem Londýn.

Vytáhla jsem z kapsy seznam s pomůckami. Přečetla jsem si znovu celý seznam a rozhodla jsem se, že jako první si zajdu pro hůlku. Rozhlížela jsem se po vývěskách u obchodů, dokud jsem nenašla, co jsem hledala. Všimla jsem si vývěsky, na které bylo napsáno Ollivanderovi – výrobce hůlek. Byl to takový úzký a ošuntělý krámek se zaprášenou výlohou a zvenku nebylo dovnitř vůbec vidět. Otevřela jsem dveře, přičemž zazvonil zvonek nade dveřmi. Místnost byla malá a skoro úplně prázdná, jen v rohu stál pult a jedna židle. Přes tmavá skla dovnitř pronikala jenom trocha sluneční paprsků, a proto byla na pultu položená lucerna, ze které vycházelo tlumené světlo.

„Přeji dobré odpoledne," ozvalo se ode dveří, které vedly do zadní části obchodu. Stál tam starý bledý muž s šedivými vlasy a přívětivě se na mě usmál.

„Dobrý den," řekla jsem trochu rozpačitě.

Stařec ke mně přistoupil blíž a prohlížel si mě.

„Hmm... připomínáte mi jednu dívku, která si u mě kupovala svoji první hůlku. Dlouhá deset a čtvrt palce, z vrbového dřeva. Víte, já si pamatuji každou hůlku, kterou jsem prodal. Mohu znát vaše jméno?"

„Jsem Kate Beckerová," odpověděla jsem mu.

„Becker... to mi nic neříká. Vaši rodiče nejspíš nejsou kouzelníci, že ne?"

„No, já vlastně nevím, kdo jsou moji rodiče."

Pan Ollivander se na mě překvapivě podíval. „To je velmi zajímavé. Nyní bychom ale mohli přejít k tomu, proč jste dnes tady. Předpokládám, že si chcete koupit svoji první hůlku." Přikývla jsem a pan Ollivander odešel dozadu. Vrátil se a v náruči nesl několik úzkých balíčku, které položil na pult. „Víte, čaroděj si hůlku nevybírá, to hůlka si vybírá jeho," oznámil mi a vzal jeden balíček, ze kterého vyndal hůlku a podal mi ji. „Mávněte s ní!"

Zkusila jsem mávnout hůlkou. Čekala jsem, že z ní vystřelí alespoň pár jisker, ale k mojí smůle se nic nestalo. Pan Ollivander na to nic neřekl, jen si ji ode mě vzal zpátky a uklidil ji. Podal mi jinou hůlku. Tentokrát už mi nemusel nic říkat a rovnou jsem s ní mávla, ale opět bez výsledku.

Takhle to šlo dál. Zkusila jsem mávnout s hůlkou, ale můj jediný úspěch byl, že se kolem trochu ochladilo. Po deseti hůlkách jsem přestala počítat. Občas pan Ollivander prohodil něco jako: „Tahle to určitě bude", ale nikdy se nic zvláštního nestalo. Nevím, kdo z toho byl nervózní víc, jestli já, nebo on. Začínalo mě napadat, jestli jsem vůbec čarodějka. Třeba se někde spletli, já sem vůbec nepatřím, a proto si mě žádná hůlka nevybrala.

Pan Ollivander zašel dozadu pro další balíčky s hůlkami. Podívala jsem se na hodinky. Za deset minut se mám sejít s Hagridem a s Harrym, takže všechen čas jsem strávila vybíráním jedné hůlky. Podal mi jednu hůlku a já jsem myslela na to, jak by ta hůlka měla reagovat. V ruce bych měla cítit brnění. Z hůlky by mělo vycházet světlo a kolem by se mělo oteplit. Tak bych poznala, že je to ta pravá.

Zavřela jsem oči, a aniž bych čekala, že se mi konečně něco s hůlkou povede, jsem mávla hůlkou. Ruce mě začaly brnět a ucítila jsem teplý příjemný vánek, který mě trochu rozcuchal. Z hůlky vycházelo příjemné teplo, které se postupně rozlézalo po mém těle. Překvapeně jsem otevřela oči a zjistila jsem, že z mé hůlky vychází světlo, které se postupně zvětšovalo. Nejprve to bylo jenom malé nepatrné světýlko na konci hůlky, ale jak rostlo, tak začalo být oslepující. Stejně tak hůlka začala více hřát, až nakonec začala pálit. Nakonec jsem musela přimhouřit oči a chtěla jsem uhnout pohledem, ale fascinovaně jsem sledovala hůlku. Sledovala jsem jenom hůlku a snažila se vydržet její světlo a její pálení.

Přerušilo se to, až když cinknul zvonek nad dveřmi a já jsem se lekla tak, že mi hůlka vypadla z ruky. Sotva jsem se jí přestala dotýkat, hůlka zhasla a vše se zdálo být stejné jako předtím. Akorát v ruce jsem stále cítila teplo z hůlky.

Sehnula jsem se a zvedla hůlku ze země. Když jsem ji pak položila na pult, tvářil se trochu zvláštně. Střídavě se díval na mě a na hůlku a při tom vypadal zamyšleně.

„Zvláštní. Tohle ještě žádná hůlka, kterou jsem někdy prodal, nikdy neudělala. Každopádně je dobře, že jsme konečně našli tu správnou hůlku. Nakonec je to mahagonová hůlka, třináct palců a žíně z jednorožce. Bude to 1 galeon a 2 srpce." Vytáhla jsem váček s penězi a podala mu jednu zlatou a dvě stříbrné mince. Poděkovala jsem panu Ollivanderovi a rozloučila se s ním. Hůlku jsem si schovala do kapsy a chystala jsme se odejít. Když jsem se otočila, zjistila jsem, kdo způsobil cinknutí zvonku nad dveřmi.

Mezi mnou a dveřmi stál bledý chlapec s povýšeným výrazem ve tváři. Byl zhruba v mém věku. Měl světlé krátké vlasy, které byly velmi pečlivě uhlazené. Jeho pleť byla tak bledá, až se mi zdálo, že světlejší už být ani nemůže. Přestože bylo venku teplo, byl oblečený do černé košile a černých kalhot a přes ramena měl přehozený smaragdový plášť, který zdobila spona ve tvaru hada. Připadala jsem si vedle něj trochu mudlovsky, když jsem měla na sobě obyčejné džíny a obyčejné triko. Díval se přímo na mě a já jsem postřehla, že má šedé oči.

Prošla jsem kolem něj ke dveřím a vyšla jsem ven na ulici. Nedalo mi to a musela jsem se ohlédnout, jestli ještě náhodou něco uvnitř v obchodě nezahlédnu. Bohužel, ta tmavá skla plnila účel a nic tam nebylo vidět. Nechala jsme to tedy být a udělala několik kroků dopředu do davu lidí. Podívala jsem se na hodinky a rovnou jsem zamířila k bance. Hagrida jsem viděla už z dálky, jak stojí před bankou a hledá mě v davu lidí. Když jsem byla pár metrů od nich, jeho oči mě konečně našly a ve stejnou chvíli jsem spatřila, jak vedle něj stojí Harry.

„Tak co, Kate? Nakoupilas toho hodně?" zeptal se mě Hagrid a při tom se na mě usmál.

Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Stihla jsem akorát koupit hůlku. Trvalo mi dlouho, než si mě nějaká vybrala."

Harrymu se zablýsklo v očích. „Hůlku?" zeptal se mě a já jsem vytáhla svojí hůlku z kapsy, abych mu ji mohla ukázat.

„Mahagonové dřevo, 13 palců a žíně z jednorožce" oznámila jsem mu. Harry si moji hůlku chvíli prohlížel a pak mi ji vrátil zpátky.

„Co jsi říkala o tom, že ta hůlka si tě vybrala? Ty sis tu hůlku nevybrala sama?" zeptal se mě přitom.

„Hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka a ne kouzelník hůlku. Alespoň tak mi to říkal prodavač. Vyzkoušela jsem spoustu hůlek, než jsem našla jednu, která nějak reagovala, když jsem s ní mávla."

„No, tak bychom se mohli zajít podívat po nějakejch těch věcech z toho seznamu," řekl Hagrid a my zbytek dopoledne a část odpoledne strávili chozením po obchodech. Zašli jsme do Krucánků a Kaňourů. Měli tam police s knihami, které sahaly až ke stropu a byly naplněny knihami různých druhů. Každá z těch knih mě lákala, abych si ji přečetla. Za poslední rok jsem četla hodně knihy z knihovny, ale ty se s těmihle nedaly srovnávat. Byly tu knihy o věštění, živlové magii, mudlech, různé příručky, cestopisy a spousta dalších. Tam nebylo možné vybrat si jen jednu knihu. Naštěstí jsem měla seznam, a protože jsem se rozhodla šetřit s penězi, koupila jsem si jenom ty knihy na seznamu. Prodavači bylo hned jasné, že pojedeme do Bradavic. Nevím, jestli to bylo tím, že poznal Harryho, ale byl na nás ohromně milý a zdarma nám poskytnul tašku přes rameno s logem obchodu, takže jsme si měli v čem odnést knihy.

Potom už nám začalo kručet v břiše, takže jsme zašli do Kotle na oběd. Naštěstí už tam nebylo takové pozdvižení jako předtím, když se tam objevil Harry. Odpoledne jsme v dalších obchodech nakoupili cínové kotlíky, váhy, dalekohledy, sady základních přísad do lektvarů, sady skleněných lahviček a psací potřeby. Nejprve jsem tomu nemohla uvěřit, když jsem zjistila, že čarodějové píšou ještě klasickým perem, který si namáčejí do inkoustu. Copak jsme ve středověku?

Zbývalo nám už jen oblečení a Harrymu hůlka. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se na ni Harry těšil, jsem navrhla, abychom se rozdělili. Hagrid s Harrym půjdou nakoupit hůlku a já mezitím půjdu nakoupit oblečení, kde se pak ke mně Harry připojí. Vešla jsem do obchodu s názvem Madame Malkinová / Hábity pro každou příležitost. Vevnitř stála Madame Malkinová, což byla baculatá usměvavá čarodějka ve fialovém hábitu. Hned poznala, že pojedu do Bradavic, a zavedla mě dozadu, kde mě postavila na stoličku, přetáhla mi přes hlavu hábit a začalo ho špendlit na správnou délku. Když jsem se rozhlédla kolem sebe, s překvapením jsem zjistila, že vedle mě na stoličce stojí ten samý chlapec, který mě vyrušil při vybírání hůlky.

„Ahoj," pozdravil mě. Jeho hlas byl chladný a povýšený, stejně jako jeho výraz v obličeji. „Jsem Draco Malfoy."

„Ahoj," odpověděla jsem mu na pozdrav. „Jsem Katherine Becker."

„Hmm..." Na chvíli se zamyslel a pak se na mě podíval s výrazem, jako kdybych byla jen obtížný hmyz. „Ty jsi z mudlovské rodiny?" zeptal se mě a v jeho hlase bylo znát ještě více povýšenosti.

„Neznám svoje pravé rodiče, takže nevím. Proč tě to zajímá?"

„Tvoje jméno mi nic neříkalo, tak jsem myslel, že jsi z mudlovské rodiny. Ono ty mudlovské šmejdy, co nemají rodiče kouzelníky, by vůbec neměli do školy přijímat. Magie má zůstat pouze mezi čaroději a nebrat nikoho z mudlovských rodin."

„Takže podle tebe, když někdo má mudlovské rodiče a objeví se u něj kouzelnické schopnosti, neměl by je vůbec rozvíjet a žít dál mezi mudly?"

„Přesně tak."

„A co když někdo žije mezi mudly život, který nemá rád? Co když cítí, že je nějak jiný? Co když v dětství omylem použije svoje schopnosti, o kterých neví, že je má, a ostatní mudlové se mu pak straní? Nechal bys ho pak žít život, kdy nikdy nebude plně přijat mezi mudly?"

Dracův výraz v tváři se změnil. Svými otázkami jsem ho vyvedla z míry a on zaváhal.

„No, možná v takovém případě by pro něj bylo lepší, kdyby nastoupil do Bradavic." Chvíli potom jsme tam stáli potichu a nechali ostatní, ať nám špendlí hábity. Nejspíš poslouchali, o čem jsme se bavili, ale nedali na sobě nic znát.

Po chvíli Draco promluvil: „Přemýšlela jsi už, do jaké bys chtěla koleje?"

„Koleje? Vyrůstala jsem v mudlovském dětském domově. To, že jsem čarodějka, vím od včerejška. Takže vůbec netuším, o jakých kolejích mluvíš."

Draco se na mě podíval lítostivým pohledem a začal mi vysvětlovat pojem koleje. „V Bradavicích jsou čtyři koleje. Každá kolej má svoji společenskou místnost. Při hodinách se snažíš získat pro svoji kolej body, a když něco provedeš, tak tvoje kolej o body přijde. Na konci roku kolej s nejvyšším počtem bodů získá školní pohár. Ty koleje se jmenují Zmijozel, Havraspár, Mrzimor a Nebelvír. Do koleje tě rozřadí podle tvých vlastností. Ti chytří jdou do Havraspáru, ti stateční do Nebelvíru, ti čistokrevní do Zmijozelu a všichni ostatní do Mrzimoru. Já se pravděpodobně dostanu do Zmijozelu. Všichni moji předkové chodili do Zmijozelu, takže všichni čekají, že se tam také dostanu." Čarodějka, která mu špendlila hábit, právě dokončila svoji práci. Draco seskočil ze stoličky a rozloučil se se mnou. „Tak ahoj. Uvidíme se v Bradavicích a doufám, že ve Zmijozelu," rozloučil se se mnou a při tom se na mě mírně pousmál.

„Uvidím, jak to dopadne. Ahoj," rozloučila jsme se s ním.

Chvíli jsem tam stála na stoličce a po chvilce dorazil do obchodu i Harry. Čarodějka ho postavila na volnou stoličku, kde stál doteď Draco. Harry mi vyprávěl o svojí hůlce. Koupil si cesmínovou hůlku, jedenáct palců dlouhou s perem z ptáka fénixe. Potom Harry trochu posmutněl, když mi povídal o tom, že fénix, od kterého má jeho hůlka pero, ztratil ještě jedno pero. Tuhle hůlku, ve které je toto druhé pero, a která je díky tomu sestrou jeho hůlky, si koupil člověk, který způsobil Harrymu jizvu na čele. V tuhle chvíli, kdy mi to Harry vyprávěl, jsem se rozhodla využít příležitosti a zeptat se ho na něco, co mi vrtá hlavou od doby, co jsme vešli do Kotle.

„Harry, proč jsi vlastně tak slavný? Proč všichni ti lidé v Kotli si s tebou chtěli potřást rukou a každý z nich znal tvoje jméno? Proč máš tu jizvu na čele?"

Harry mi začal poněkud neochotně vyprávět svůj příběh. Údajně před jedenácti lety byl jeden mocný zlý černokněžník, který se jmenoval lord Voldemort. Všichni se ho báli a on jedné říjnové noci přišel do domu, kde žil s rodiči. Harrymu byl teprve jeden rok, takže si nic nepamatuje. Od Hagrida ví, že zabil jeho rodiče, a když se pak pokusil zabít i jeho, něco se stalo. Stalo se něco, co Voldemorta skoro zabilo a Harrymu to způsobilo na čele jizvu. Kvůli tomu je tak slavný, že zničil Voldemorta.

„... a tak mi to včera Hagrid pověděl. Jsem slavný kvůli něčemu, na co si ani nepamatuji. Jediné, co si pamatuju, je zelené světlo. Do včerejška jsem žil u svých příbuzných a vůbec jsem netušil, že jsem čaroděj."

„Tak tohle máme společné. Já do včerejšího dne také netušila, že jsem čarodějka."

V tu chvíli mi madame Malkinová oznámila, že je můj hábit hotový, a po chvilce byl i Harryho. Společně jsme odešli za Hagridem, který čekal před obchodem. Zatímco jsme byli vzadu, využil naší nepřítomnosti a zašel do obchodu koupit Harrymu dárek. Nyní v ruce svíral klec se sněžnou sovou. Byla nádherná a já jsem ji Harrymu záviděla. Harry poděkoval Hagridovi za dárek.

„Jak ji pojmenuješ?" zeptal se ho Hagrid. Harry chvíli přemýšlel a po chvíli se rozhodl pro jméno Hedvika.

Hedvika byla náš poslední nákup ten den. Odpolední slunce už začínalo zapadat a my jsme odcházeli z Příčné ulice obtěžkáni taškami. Naštěstí jsme s Harrym měli Hagrida, který nám se spoustou věcí pomohl. Pro něj to bylo lehké. Nejprve Hagrid s Harrym doprovodili mě domů. Hagrid mi položil tašky před dveře a podal mi obálku.

„Máš v ní lístek na vlak, kterej tě odveze do školy. Jede ti to prvního září z nádraží King's Cross. Jo, a teď, když už máš hůlku, nesmíš používat žádná kouzla, takže bacha na to. Kouzla budeš moct používat, až budeš dospělá. Jinak můžeš čarovat jenom ve škole. Užij si zbytek prázdnin," rozloučil se se mnou a přívětivě se na mě usmál.

„To vy dva taky," rozloučila jsem se s nimi.

Hagrid s Harrym odešli ulicí. Vzala jsem tašky a vešla jsem dovnitř. Zjistila jsem, že u okna stojí Tom a Valerie a snaží se vypadat nenápadně.

„Hledala tě tu Annie," oznámila mi chladně Valerie.

„Hmm..." odpověděla jsem jí a obrátila jsem se na Toma. „Pomohl bys mi s těmi taškami nahoru, prosím?" požádala jsem ho.

Tom chvíli váhal, ale pak přikývl a vzal si ode mě několik tašek, které nesl nahoru. Neuniklo mi, že se snaží zahlédnout obsah tašek. Naštěstí byly dobře zavřené, takže neměl moc velkou šanci zjistit, že právě nese kotlík, lahvičky a přísady do lektvarů. Možná mohl akorát po hmatu poznat kotlík. Jestli něco poznal, tak to na sobě nedal znát.

Když vyšel nahoru do mého pokoje, položil mi tašky na postel. Poděkovala jsem mu za pomoc a zavřela za ním dveře. Zbytek večera jsem strávila prohlížením knih. Byla jsem do čtení tak zabraná, že jsem ignorovala svůj kručící žaludek a prošvihla jsem večeři. Když jsem pak usínala, nemohla jsem se dočkat, až budu moci použít některá kouzla z knížek.


	5. Odjezd

Zbytek prázdnin jsem většinou strávila ve svém pokoji a četla si v učebnicích. Párkrát jsem i přemýšlela o tom, že bych mohla zkusit ty nejlehčí lektvary. Nakonec jsem ten nápad zavrhla, rozhodla jsem se, že bude bezpečnější počkat do Bradavic. Kouzla jsem bohužel zkoušet nemohla, a tak jsem si akorát četla v knihách. Párkrát jsem i v noci zkoušela sledovat oblohu svým novým dalekohledem. Z kusu pergamenu jsem si udělala kalendář a odškrtávala jsem dny, které mi zbývaly do 1. září.

Od mého setkání s Harrym se mi o něm zdálo ještě častěji. V mých snech byl někdy i několik dní po sobě. Někdy se procházel Příčnou ulicí a šel do Gringottovy banky, nebo byl v malém pokoji, který byl plný rozbitých hraček, a četl si v učebnicích do školy. Snažila jsem se s těmi sny moc netrápit. Za ta léta jsem už přišla na to, že nejlepší je ignorovat je.

Když jsem zrovna nebyla ve svém pokoji a nečetla si v učebnicích, byla jsem s Annie. Snažila jsem se s ní strávit co nejvíce času, protože ji celý rok neuvidím. Celý měsíc jsem hledala vhodnou chvíli, jak jí říct o svojí nové škole. Trápilo mě, že to před ní musím tajit.

Také jsem se snažila, aby Annie neměla žádnou příležitost promluvit si s Tomem nebo Valerií. Tom se ze mě často snažil dostat, kdo je Hagrid a k čemu ty nákupy. Poté, co zjistil od vychovatelky, že v září odjíždím do nějaké internátní školy, se mě začal vyptávat ještě víc. Trochu jsem se bála, aby se nepokusili něco najít v mém pokoji, až budu s Annie venku. Proto jsem začala věci do školy schovávat. Naštěstí jsme s Annie před lety zjistily, že v tehdy ještě našem pokoji je za stolem ve zdi menší výklenek a díky stolu je důkladně schovaný. Společně s Annie jsme si tam začaly schovávat naše společná tajemství. Nyní jsem tam měla kotlík, dalekohled, váhy, lahvičky, přísady a knihy. Hábity jsem schovala dozadu do skříně. Hůlku jsem nosila pro jistotu pořád u sebe.

Přesto to neřešilo můj problém s Annie. Každou noc těsně předtím, než jsem usnula, jsem si slibovala, že zítra jí to už určitě řeknu. Bohužel jsem jí to stále neřekla. Prázdniny se začaly chýlit ke konci a mně zbýval už jen týden do odjezdu. Annie mezitím vymýšlela, kam si společně ve třídě sedneme. Shodly jsme se na tom, že nejlepší místo je v řadě u katedry, kde na nás učitel pořádně nevidí, když sedí.

Zbývaly mi už pouhé dva dny do odjezdu, když jsem se ráno probudila s tím, že dnes už to Annie říct musím. Byly jsme domluvené, že za mnou přijde dopoledne. Ráno jsem snídala a pak jsem čekala ve svém pokoji. Vzala jsem si knihu Dějiny čar a kouzel a četla si v ní. Hůlku jsem položila vedle sebe na postel, protože mě v kapse tlačila. Začetla jsem se do knihy natolik, že jsem neslyšela, jak někdo jde nahoru po schodech. Zvedla jsem hlavu od knihy, až když někdo otevřel dveře. Ve dveřích stála naštvaná Annie.

„Proč jsi mi neřekla, že odjíždíš na nějakou internátní školu?"

„Já..." zaváhala jsem.

„Proč jsi mi neřekla, že jsi podala přihlášku na jinou školu?"

„Na žádnou školu jsem přihlášku nepodala. Prostě si mě vybrali."

„Jak dlouho to víš? Od té chvíle, jak tě navštívil ten obr?"

„Jak víš o Hagridovi?" zeptala jsem se jí.

„Valerie," odpověděla mi jedním slovem. Annie přejela pohledem po pokoji a její zrak spočinul na hůlce, která ležela vedle mě. Potom se podívala na knihu, kterou jsem pořád držela v ruce. „Takže je pravda, co ti dva říkali."

„Co kdo říkal?" zeptala jsem jí, ale už jsem tušila odpověď. Nebyla jsem si akorát jistá, na co všechno Tom s Valerií přišli.

„Dala ses na nějaký dávný satanismus, okultismus nebo kdoví co. Myslí si, že tě odvezou někam do blázince."

„A ty tomu věříš taky?" Doufala jsem, že odpoví ne. Nevěřím tomu, že by řekla ano. Blázen nejsem, jsem jenom čarodějka.

„Možná seš někdy šílená, ale do blázince nepatříš." V duchu se mi ulevilo a spadl mi kámen ze srdce.

Vstala jsem a zavřela za Annie dveře. Ze svého nočního stolku jsem vytáhla dopis, který mi před měsícem přinesl Hagrid, a podala jsem ho Annie.

„Přečti si to." Annie mě poslechla a přečetla si dopis. Když dočetla, užasle se na mě podívala.

„Ty tomu věříš?"

„Tenhle dopis mi před měsícem přinesl Hagrid, což je tak trochu obr. Nejdřív jsem tomu také nevěřila, ale předvedl mi kouzlo." Vrátila jsem se zpátky ke stolku, kde ležel kamínek od Annie. Vzala jsem ho do ruky a ukázala ho Annie. „Tenhle kamínek přímo před mýma očima levitoval, když na něj Hagrid zamířil deštníkem. Když mě a Harryho vzal pak další den nakupovat, viděla jsem další kouzla. Stáli jsme před cihlovou zdí, a když Hagrid na jednu cihlu poklepal deštníkem, cihly se samy posouvaly, dokud nevzniknul vchod. A taky..." vzala jsem do ruky hůlku, „... jsem sama něco podobné kouzlu provedla. Když jsem si vybírala hůlku, zkusila jsem mávnout se spoustou hůlek a žádná z nich nereagovala. Pak jsem zkusila tuhle. Když jsem zkusila ji, začala svítit a hřát. Cítila jsem brnění v prstech. Byl to..." na chvíli jsem se odmlčela, ale pak jsem pokračovala, „... stejný pocit, jako když jsem tenkrát odhodila Valerii. Teď konečně dává smysl, jak se mi to podařilo. Bylo to kouzlo a udělala jsem to já."

„Můžeš to zopakovat?" zeptala se mě.

Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Čarovat můžu jenom ve škole. Mimo školu budu moc čarovat, až budu dospělá."

Annie se na mně zklamaně podívala. „Škoda. Kdybych nějaké viděla, tak bych tomu věřila úplně," řekla potichu. Přála jsem si, abych jí mohla nějaké kouzlo ukázat. Co by se stalo, kdybych provedla kouzlo? Mají na to nějaké zařízení, které sleduje, kdo kde provádí kouzlo? Na druhou stranu tady nikdo není. Navíc mávnutí hůlkou není pořádné kouzlo. Podle toho, co jsem si zatím přečetla v učebnicích, musím říct formuli, abych provedla nějaké kouzlo.

„Tak sleduj." Zatáhla jsem rolety na okně a vzala do ruky hůlku. Zkusila jsem s ní mávnout, ale nic se nestalo. Zamračila jsem se. Kam se podělo brnění v prstech a proč hůlka nesvítila a ani nehřála? Necítila jsem nic, když jsem s ní mávnula.

Zavřela jsem oči a vzpomínala. Co jsem udělala předtím, než jsem mávnula hůlkou? Představovala jsem si, co by měla ta pravá hůlka udělat. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a zavřela jsem oči. Přestavila jsem si brnění v prstech a jak hůlka začíná svítit a hřát. Najednou to přestalo být představou a stalo se to skutečností. Cítila jsme brnění v prstech. Otevřela jsem oči a hůlka svítila a hřála stejně jako předtím v obchodě. Svítila a hřála postupně víc. Nechtěla jsem teď žádnou oslepující záři, proto jsem hůlku položila na stolek. Hůlka ihned přestala zářit a světlo postupně vyhasínalo.

Podívala jsem se na Annie, která na mě udiveně koukala s otevřenou pusou.

„Věříš mi?" Annie přikývla. „Co všechno Tom s Valerií vědí?" zeptala jsme se jí.

„Vědí akorát, že jsi byla nakupovat s nějakým divným obrovitým chlapem. To jsi kupovala věci do školy, že jo?"

Přikývla jsem. „Koupila jsem si oblečení, kotlík, dalekohled, váhy, lahvičky na lektvary, přísady a tuhle hůlku. Jo, a ještě učebnice."

„Oblečení?" Tohle bylo pro ni typické. Já jí vyjmenuji seznam čarodějných pomůcek a ona zareaguje na oblečení.

„Tohle by se ti nelíbilo. Je to taková uniforma, co budeme muset nosit." Otevřela jsem skříň a vyndala jsem z ní hábit, který visel až úplně vzadu na ramínku.

Annie se podívala na hábit a prohlásila: „Kouzelnický svět má zvláštní smysl pro módu. Nechceš si to zkusit? Chci vidět, jak v tom vypadáš."

„Nechci si to zkusit. Když si to zkusím, tak se mi budeš smát."

„Jo, to máš pravdu. Nějak si tě v tom neumím představit," smála se mi.

„Hele! Nesměj se mi. Až jednou dodělám školu a budu už smět čarovat, tak mi budeš závidět."

„Jo, ale to je až za dlouho. Do té doby se ti můžu smát za ty... hábity." Pak se zarazila. „Budeš mi psát, že jo? Budeš mít přístup k internetu nebo k nějaké poště?"

„No, nejsem si moc jistá. Mám takový pocit, že čarodějové posílají dopisy po sovách. Takže když mi Harry půjčí sovu, tak ti budu psát."

„Harry? Kdo je Harry?" zeptala se mě.

„Je to jenom jeden kluk, který byl s námi nakoupit věci do školy," odpověděla jsem jí trochu nejistě. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli bych jí neměla říct o tom, že se mi o Harrym už několik let zdá.

„A? Poznám, když je v tom něco víc. Tak jak je to s ním?"

„Já... mně se o něm zdálo. Nemyslím to tak, že by se o něm zdálo po tom, co jsem se s ním seznámila. V mých snech se objevuje asi čtyři roky. Nejprve se mi o něm zdálo jenom párkrát za rok, ale poslední dobou je to skoro každý týden."

Naštěstí se Annie rozhodla nechat to být a já jsem jí ukázala, co dalšího jsem nakoupila. Zbytek dne jsme si prohlížely moje nové učebnice. Slíbily jsme si, že si budeme pořád psát, i když budu kdoví kde. Annie se dohodla s vychovatelkami, že tady ty poslední dvě noci před odjezdem bude spát se mnou v pokoji. Povídaly jsme si spolu skoro až do rána. Někdy v době mezi tím, co nám přišla poprvé vynadat vychovatelka poprvé, že máme ještě rozsvíceno, a podruhé, že děláme moc velký hluk, jsem jí pověděla Harryho příběh. Obě jsme se shodly na tom, že má smutný osud.

Další den jsme strávily také spolu. Šly jsme se projít ven. Udělaly jsme si procházku po místech, kde jsme dřív trávily společně čas. Probíraly jsme, jak to bude na nové škole vypadat. Na náměstí s trhy se mi Annie na chvíli ztratila, ale po chvíli mě našla a my pokračovaly dál. Večer jsme pak společně balily věci. Annie mi sehnala od svých adoptivních rodičů velký kufr, což je dobře, protože do těch malých, co máme v sirotčinci, se pořádně nic nevejde. Další den jsem měla já odjet do školy a Annie čekal také první den v nové škole. Na rozdíl ode mě, škola jí začíná už v osm hodin. Na druhou stranu má zítra jenom jednu hodinu, takže se spolu stihneme rozloučit.

Na rozdíl od včerejší noci jsme tentokrát šly spát brzo. Chtěla jsem být ráno odpočatá.

Bohužel, moje sny měly se mnou jiné úmysly. Opět se mi zdálo o Harrym, ale to není už žádné překvapení. Nejprve tam byl Harry, když mu byl asi jenom rok. Poznala jsem ho podle jeho očí a černých vlasů, které už tehdy byly rozčepýřené na všechny strany. Harry ležel v dětské postýlce, když se k němu přibližovala osoba v kápi s nataženou hůlkou v ruce, která mířila přímo na Harryho. Vedle postýlky ležela na zemi postava, které nebylo vidět do tváře, a ani se mi nedařilo rozpoznat barvu vlasů. Vím jen, že byly dlouhé až po lopatky. Osoba v kápi něco zamumlala a z hůlky vyšlehlo zelené světlo, které osvítilo Harryho. Potom už nic nebylo.

Prudce jsem se posadila v posteli. Trvalo mi skoro minutu, než jsem si uvědomila, že jsem ve svém pokoji a vedle mě na své druhé posteli leží Annie. Vstala jsem z postele a podívala se z okna. Venku byla ještě tma, ale v dálce už začínalo svítat. Podívala jsem se na hodiny na nočním stolku. Bylo chvíli před pátou hodinou ranní. Vyšla jsme ven z pokoje a zamířila jsem dolů do kuchyně. Chtěla jsem se něčeho napít a cestou si pročistit hlavu. Dole jsem si nalila trochu pomerančového džusu do skleničky a šla jsem si sednout do klubovny. Když jsem si sedla do křesla, zaslechla jsem hlas.

„To jsi náměsíčná, nebo máš jen žízeň?" Málem jsem vyskočila dva metry do vzduchu. V křesle vedle mě seděl Tom.

„Uvědomuješ si, že jsi mi teď málem způsobil infarkt?" zeptala jsem se ho, když jsem se snažila uklidnit. Srdce mi tím leknutím bilo jako splašené.

„Špatné svědomí? Že bys něco skrývala?" zeptal se mě.

Zamračila jsem se na něj. „A ty jsi upír, který čeká na svítání, než zaleze do rakve?" Napila jsem se džusu.

„Já tu jsem každé ráno. Tohle je jediná chvíle, kdy je tady trochu klidu."

„To nejspíš proto, že všichni normální lidi spí."

„Takže sebe nepočítáš mezi normální lidi?"

„Jenom jsem měla zlý sen. To je všechno."

„Já jsem si myslel, že se nemůžeš dočkat odjezdu do školy."

„Nechtěl jsi říct do blázince?" zeptala jsem se ho trochu jízlivě.

Tom se zamračil. „Tak jsme to nemysleli."

„A jak jinak se to dá myslet? Tohle má jedno jediné prostě vysvětlení, ale já tě zklamu. Do žádného blázince nejedu. Je to obyčejná internátní škola, kam se docela těším. Konečně vypadnu tady odsud z tohohle domu. Konečně nebudu muset být v tvojí a Valeriině blízkosti. A udělej pro mě něco. Vyřiď tohle taky Valerii."

Potom jsem se položila skleničku na stolek a odešla jsem nahoru do pokoje. Lehla jsme si do postele a někdy kolem šesté hodiny jsem usnula. Nejspíš se mi zdál nějaký sen o Harrym, ale už to byl jeden z těch obyčejných snů, kde Harry s Hagridem stáli v obchodě s kotlíky. Spala jsem jenom hodinu, protože mě probudila Annie v sedm hodin, když se oblékla a odcházela do školy. Jenom jsem se otočila na druhý bok a spala jsem dál. O půl hodiny později jsem se znovu probudila a tentokrát jsem už vstala. Včera jsme s Annie rozebíraly, co je nejvhodnější vzít si na cestu do vlaku. Netušila jsem, jak dlouho budu sedět ve vlaku a jestli někde ještě nebudeme přestupovat. Rozhodla jsem se, že si obléknu džíny a triko, tím nic nezkazím. Navíc se stejně někde po cestě nejspíš převléknu do hábitu. Nechtěla jsem si hábit oblékat už teď v mudlovském světě.

Annie dorazila do domova kolem půl desáté. Společnými silami jsme zkusily snést můj kufr dolů ze schodů, ale nešlo nám to, tak nám pomohl jeden starší kluk. Zbytek cesty jsme už kufr táhly samy. Naštěstí byl na kolečkách, takže byl lehký. Městskou hromadnou dopravou jsme dojely k nádraží.

„Tak odkud ti to jede?" zeptala se mě Annie.

„Z nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě."

Annie se na mě překvapeně podívala. „Nespletla ses?" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Hmm... tak to jsem zvědavá, jak to nástupiště najdeš."

Kufr jsme dovezly k nástupišti devět a deset, ale mezi nimi byla jenom cihlová zeď. Zkusila jsem se jí dotknout, ale pořád tam stála pevně.

„Nějaký instrukce k tomu nemáš?"

„Nejspíš musím poklepat na jednu z těch cihel hůlkou jako u vchodu do Příčné ulice. Jenže nevím, na kterou mám poklepat."

„No, když budeš hůlkou ťukat do všech cihel, tak budeš vážně nenápadná," řekla mi Annie. Bohužel, měla pravdu. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Jestli by měl tady odsud odjíždět vlak do Bradavic, neměla by tady být spousta čarodějů v hábitech loučící se se svými dětmi? Nikde kolem ale nikdo nebyl. Ledaže by byli oblečeni v mudlovském oblečení. Stejně bych ale někde zahlédla, jak někdo kromě kufru si nese také sovu.

Doufala jsem, že alespoň zahlédnu Harryho. Třeba mu Hagrid řekl, jak najít vlak. Bohužel, nikde jsem žádného černovlasého kluka s brýlemi neviděla. Podívala jsem se na hodinky. Zbývala mi ještě hodina času. V nejhorším případě si tady sednu u zdi a budu čekat, dokud kolem neprojde nějaký student.

Někdo mi poklepal na rameno. Otočila jsem se a zjistila jsem, že se koukám do tváře Draca Malfoye.

„Ahoj. Říkal jsem si, jestli to náhodou nejsi ty."

„Ahoj," pozdravila jsme ho. Annie se na mě zvědavě podívala. Uvědomila jsem si, že jsem jí o mém setkání s Dracem nic neřekla. „Annie, tohle je Draco. Draco, tohle je Annie."

Draco se podíval na Annie tím svým pohledem. Poznal, že je mudla, a tak se na ni i tak díval. Vzpomněla jsem si na to, co mi vykládal v obchodě o čarodějích z mudlovských rodin. Když si tohle myslel o nich, tak o mudlech si musel myslet něco mnohem horšího. Nebylo dobře, že se tu ti dva potkali. Pokusila jsem se proto o odvedení Dracovy pozornosti jinam.

„Draco, víš, jak se dostat k vlaku?"

Draco přikývnul. „Musíš projít tady tou zdí."

„Projít zdí?" překvapeně jsme se na něj podívala.

„No, asi to vypadá trochu divně, ale nic na tom není. Prostě musíš jít přímo k té zdi a nezastavovat se."

„A taky se nesmíš bát, že do ní narazíš," ozval se slabý hlásek. Rozhlédla jsem se a zjistila jsem, že se Draca drží za ruku malá blonďatá holčička v zelených šatičkách. Mohlo jí být tak devět nebo deset let.

„Ahoj," usmála jsem se na ni přívětivě. Zvědavě na mě koukala a pevně svírala Dracovu ruku. „Já jsem Kate." Natáhla jsem k ní ruku a ona si se mnou potřásla s rukou.

„Já jsem Rebeka," představila se mi.

„Moje mladší sestřička," dodal Draco.

„Nezmínil ses mi předtím, že máš sestru."

„Nebyla příležitost," pokrčil rameny. „Chceš jít první, nebo půjdeš až po nás?" zeptal se mě a ukázal při tom na přepážku mezi nástupištěm devět a deset.

„Asi půjdu až po vás. Rozloučím se zatím s Annie." Draco se podíval na Annie opovržlivým pohledem. Nic neřekl a prošel s Rebekou zdí, jako kdyby tam ta zeď vůbec nebyla. Otočila jsem se k Annie. „Tohle bude asi čas na rozloučení."

Annie si povzdechla. „Nemám ráda loučení."

„No, uvidíme se za rok."

„Slib mi, že mi budeš psát. I kdyby tam nebyl internet, telefon ani klasická pošta."

„Slibuju, že najdu způsob, jak ti psát. I kdybych ti ty dopisy měla nosit osobně." Annie se rozesmála.

„Na vánoční a velikonoční prázdniny přijedeš?"

Pokrčila jsem rameny. „Nevím, jaké to tam bude. Třeba se mi tam bude chtít zůstat i na Vánoce a Velikonoce."

Annie vytáhla z kapsy malý balíček a podala mi ho. Překvapeně jsem se na ni podívala a balíček jsem si vzala. Když jsme ho otevřela, byl v něm lesklý stříbrný náramek s několika přívěsky. Annie mi pomohla připnout náramek na ruku.

„Nemůžu tam být s tebou, abych na tebe dohlédla, tak alespoň budeš mít náramek pro štěstí."

„Škoda, že já pro tebe nic nemám."

„Mně bude stačit, když mi za sedm let něco vyčaruješ," usmála se na mě.

Naposled jsme se obejmuly, než odjedu. Potom jsem vzala kufr a vykročila směrem ke zdi. Lhala bych, kdybych řekla, že jsem se nebála. Měla jsem strach z toho, co mě čeká za zdí. Zavřela jsem oči a s kufrem v ruce jsem vyšla vstříc svému novému životu.


	6. Cesta vlakem

Ocitla jsem se na nástupišti, které bylo plné lidí. Hned mi bylo jasné, že to nejsou mudlové, protože většina z nich na sobě měla hábity. Všude bylo plno dětí s kufry a se sovami v klecích. Pátrala jsem očima, jestli nenajdu někde Harryho nebo Draca. Harryho jsem nikde neviděla, zahlédla jsem pouze Draca s rodinou. Rebeka už se ho nedržela za ruku, nyní se držela za ruku zhruba třicetileté ženy. Vedle ní stál muž, ve kterém jsem rozpoznala Dracova otce, a opíral se o velký kufr, na kterém byla položená klec s výrem. Bylo zvláštní, jak si byli všichni čtyři podobní. Měli stejně blonďaté vlasy, bledou pleť a tipovala jsem, že mají i stejně všichni modré oči.

Kousek za rodinou Malfoyových bylo místo, kde ostatní nechávali své kufry. Byla tam hromada kufrů, které několik lidí v hábitech pomocí hůlky nakládali do jednoho vagónu. Odtáhla jsem svůj kufr k ostatním a nechala ho tam stát. Pořád jsme se rozhlížela, jestli někde neuvidím Harryho. Povšimla jsem si akorát kluka, kolem kterého se seskupila skupina dětí a sledovala, co jim ten kluk ukazoval. Do vlaku jsem vešla ve chvíli, kdy zdí prošla dvojčata se zrzavými vlasy.

Ve vlaku jsem hledala nějaké volné kupé. Většina už byla zabraná. Mohla jsem se zkusit někoho zeptat, jestli si nemůžu sednout k nim. Někteří se tvářili i docela mile a sympaticky.

„Katie!" zaslechla jsem, jak na mě někdo volá. Otočila jsem se a uviděla, jak za mnou jde Draco. „Nechceš k nám do kupé?" zeptal se mě. „Pár mých známých už zabralo jedno kupé ve vedlejším vagónu, takže se k nám klidně můžeš přidat." Souhlasila jsem a nechala jsem se od něj zavést do kupé ve vedlejším vagónu.

Vevnitř seděli dva tlustí kluci, které mi Draco představil jako Crabba a Goyla. Nevypadali moc chytře, hodili by se jako tělesná stráž. I Draco se s nimi moc nebavil, většinu času je ignoroval. Ti dva jenom tupě zírali před sebe a občas přikývli, když Draco něco říkal. Draco mi většinu času vykládal o svojí rodině a čarodějnickém světě. Hlavně mi vysvětloval famfrpál a jeho pravidla. Byl milý a ochotně odpovídal na moje otázky, i když se celou dobu tvářil odtažitě a nemohla jsem nepostřehnout ten chladný tón v jeho hlasu.

Chvíli po tom, co se vlak rozjel, se k nám přidalo ještě několik dalších lidí. Všechny Draco znal, protože jejich rodiče se znali a všichni měli čistokrevný původ. Nebyli moc nadšení tím, že jsem tam byla také já. Nejprve si mysleli, že jsem mudlovského původu, ale ani když jim Draco vysvětlil, že nikdo neví, kdo jsou moji praví rodiče, tak se netvářili moc nadšeně. Dracovo chování ke mně se po jejich příchodu tak změnilo. Už mi tak ochotně neodpovídal na moje otázky a tvářil se ještě odtažitěji. Nebyla to moc příjemná společnost a napětí v kupé by se dalo krájet. Všechno se to vyhrotilo, když dovnitř vešla jedna hnědovlasá dívka s klukem.

„Ahoj," pozdravila přívětivě, čímž si od ostatních vysloužila několik zamračených pohledů. „Neviděli jste tu náhodou někde žábu? Tady Nevill," ukázala na kluka, který stál vedle ní „ji ztratil a nemůže ji najít."

Nikdo se neměl k tomu jí odpovědět, tak jsem jí odpověděla já. „Žádnou jsme neviděli, ale kdybychom nějakou zahlédli, tak ti dáme vědět."

„Neodpovídej jí. S mudlovskejma šmejdama se nebav," rozkázala mi dívka s buldočím obličejem, kterou mi Draco předtím představil jako Pansy Parkinsovou.

Hnědovlasá dívka se tvářila sklesle. Možná už byla na něco takového zvyklá, napadlo mě. Ale nelíbilo se mi, že jí někdo takhle říkal. Nevěděla jsem přesně, co má ten mudlovský šmejd znamenat, ale došlo mi, že to je nadávka.

„Proč bych se s ní jako neměla bavit?" obořila jsem se na Pansy „Ona je člověk stejně jako ty a já a zaslouží si, abychom jí odpověděli, když se na něco zeptá."

„Vždyť je z mudlovské rodiny a takoví lidi nemají v kouzelnickém světě co dělat. Je to špína a přítěž pro nás ostatní. To samý ten její přitroublý kamarád, který si ani neumí ohlídat žábu."

„Nedělej to kvůli mně," ozvala se dívka ve dveřích. „Nemusíš se kvůli mně s nimi rozhádat."

„Ale musím," odpověděla jsem jí a pak jsem se obrátila zpátky k Pansy. „Špína? Je čarodějka, jinak by tu teď nebyla. Patří do Bradavic a stejně jako tobě jí přišel dopis."

„Co ti na ní tak záleží? Jsi snad taky mudlovský šmejd?"

„A i kdyby, tak co? Moc dobře víš, že neznám svůj původ. Možná jsem čistokrevná a možná jsem mudlovská. Mně je to jedno. Když se na vás tady teď podívám," přejela jsem pohledem po všech v kupé, „... tak si říkám, že bych radši byla mudlovský šmejd, než abych patřila k vám."

„Tak si s ní jdi, když ti na ní tak záleží. Mezi nás stejně nepatříš. Seš tady jenom jako Dracův domácí mazlíček, kterého si přivedl."

Podívala jsem se na Draca. „Ty si to myslíš taky? Myslíš si, že mudlové a čarodějové z mudlovských rodin jsou špína?" zeptala jsem se ho.

Draco zaváhal. Nejprve se podíval na mě a pak přejel pohledem po ostatních. Pak se na mě chladně podíval a odříkal mi svou odpověď, jako kdyby to byla mechanicky naučená básnička: „Čarodějové jsou lepší než mudlové. Čistokrevní čarodějové jsou ti nejlepší z naší společnosti. Mudlovští čarodějové jsou spodina a přítěž společnosti."

„Když si to myslíš, pak si už nemáme co říct. Když jsem tě předtím potkala v Příčné ulici, myslela jsem si, že bychom mohli být kamarádi. Bylo mi jasné, že nebudeš mít moc rád mudly, ale nic jsi nenamítal, když jsem tě seznámila s Annie a nebyl jsi na ni protivný. Tak jsem si myslela, že bychom spolu i přes tvou averzi k mudlům mohli vycházet. Asi jsem se mýlila. Jsi stejný jako oni," kývla jsem hlavou k Pansy. Posbírala jsem několik svých věcí a chystala jsem se odejít, ale ve dveřích jsem se ještě otočila. „Mám jednu dobrou mudlovskou kamarádku Annie, která mě vždycky podpořila. I kdyby nepřišla tady ona," ukázala jsem směrem k hnědovlasé dívce, „vy byste mě mezi sebe nikdy nepřijali. I kdybych se s vámi začala kamarádit, tak pochybuju, že byste pro mě udělali to, co Annie pro mě." Pohledem jsem přejela po všech v kupé a zastavila jsem se u Draca. „Sbohem Draco," zamumlala jsem. Nebyla jsme si jistá, jestli to zaslechl.

Odešla jsem společně s dívkou a chlapcem.

„Díky, že ses za mě postavila. Nemusela jsi to dělat."

„Stejně bych tam s nimi moc dlouho nevydržela. Jsou to nafoukaní, namyšlení snobové. Sama jsi je slyšela."

„Jestli chceš, můžeš si teď sednout k nám do kupé. Kromě nás dvou tam nikdo jiný není," nabídla mi. „A jinak, jsem Hermiona Grangerová a tohle je Neville Longobottom."

„Já jsem Katherine Beckerová. Možná si k vám sednu, ale ráda bych našla jednoho svého kamaráda."

Společně s nimi jsem prošla těch několik kupé ve vagónu, které ještě zbývaly. Nikdo Nevillova žabáka neviděl a Nevill z toho začínal být trochu zoufalý. S Hermionou jsme se ho snažily uklidnit. Prošli jsme ještě několik kupé, než jsme narazili na toho, koho jsem chtěla najít. Harry seděl v kupé s jedním zrzavým klukem, který byl podobný dvojčatům, která procházela zdí ve chvíli, když jsem vcházela do vlaku.

„Ahoj, Harry," pozdravila jsem ho a sedla jsem si naproti klukům. Seděli vedle sebe a kolem měli poházené obaly od sladkostí. Ron právě držel v jedné ruce hůlku a v druhé ruce držel krysu.

„Ahoj, Kate," odpověděl mi Harry. Ron se na mě trochu překvapeně díval, tak mě Harry představil: „Tohle je Katherine Beckerová," ukázal Harry na mě. „A tohle je Ron Weasley," ukázal na Rona.

„Neviděli jste tu jednu žábu? Tady Nevill ji ztratil," ozvala se Hermiona ode dveří. Na chvíli jsem zapomněla, že tu je i Hermiona s Nevillem.

„Tohle je Hermiona Grangerová a Nevill Longbottom. No, a tohle," ukázala jsem na Harryho, „je Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter? Ten Harry Potter?" zeptal se nevěřícně Neville. Bylo to asi poprvé, co jsem ho slyšela promluvit.

„A je to tu zase," zamumlala jsem pro sebe. Připomnělo mi to, jak si všichni v Kotli chtěli potřást s Harrym.

Hermiona vešla dovnitř do kupé a posadila se vedle mě. Neville zůstal stát mezi dveřmi a sledoval dění v kupé.

„Víš, že se o tobě píše v několika knížkách? Našla jsem o tobě zmínku v několika knížkách, například v Dějinách čar a kouzel moderní doby, Temní čarodějové 20. století a Významní kouzelníci v současné době."

„Tam se o něm vážně píše?" zeptala jsem se nevěřícně Hermiony a Hermiona přikývla. Podívala jsem se na Harryho. „Asi jsi slavnější, než jsem si myslela."

Hermiona si v tu chvíli všimla hůlky v Ronově ruce. „Ty děláš nějaká kouzla?"

„No, vlastně..." zaváhal Ron.

„Zrovna se chystal proměnit svoji krysu ve zlato."

„A víš určitě, že to dokážeš?" zeptala se ho Hermiona „Četla jsem o přeměnách živých tvorů a je to velice obtížné."

„Myslíš, že bych to nezvládl?" To, že Hermiona Ronovi nevěřila, mu dodalo trochu sebevědomí. „Javor, luk, Linda, platan, ať je tahle krysa zlatá." Ron mávl hůlkou a ukázal na krysu, ale jediné, co se stalo, bylo, že z hůlky vystřelil žlutý paprsek, a nic víc.

„Jsi si jistý, že to je zaklínadlo? Většina formulí, co byla v učebnicích, vypadají jinak," podotkla Hermiona. Ron vypadal naštvaně, tak se Harry pokusil uklidnit situaci.

„Ty už jsi nějaká kouzla zkoušela?" zeptal se jí.

Hermiona přikývla. Vytáhla hůlku a namířila na Harryho brýle. „Oculus reparo," pronesla a mávla přitom hůlkou. Z hůlky vystřelil paprsek a zasáhl Harryho brýle. Škrábance na brýlích se zacelily a izolepa z nich zmizela. Vypadaly jako nové.

„Páni," řekla jsem.

„Vy jste ještě žádná kouzla nezkoušeli?" zeptala se nás Hermiona. Všichni kromě Rona zavrtěli hlavou. „A bez hůlky se vám povedlo co?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Mně se teda povedlo v devíti letech otáčet stránkami knih, aniž bych se jich dotkla. Potom mi o dva roky později přišel dopis. Naši byli nadšení. Hned jsme nakoupili učebnice a já už většinu umím nazpaměť."

„Když mi bylo pět let," začal vyprávět Ron, „vzal mi můj starší brácha Fred mého oblíbeného velkého plyšového medvěda. Dal mi ho až nahoru na poličku, kam jsem nedosáhl, tak jsem si tam pro něj musel vyšplhat. Když jsem vyšplhal nahoru a získal medvěda, tak jsem šlápl na jednu nalomenou poličku a ta se pod mojí váhou zlomila. Sletěl jsem dolů i s medvědem, ale místo abych dopadl tvrdé na zem, se můj pád zpomalil a bylo to, jako kdybych spadl do hromady polštářů."

„Zajímavé," ohodnotila jeho příběh Hermiona. „Co ty, Harry?"

„Jednou jsem nechal zmodrat učitelovy vlasy a jednou, když mě teta ostříhala, mi přes noc dorostly vlasy. Potom akorát nedávno měl bratranec narozeniny, tak jsme jeli do zoo. Když se opíral o terárium s hadem, tak jsem tak trochu nechal zmizet sklo a on tam spadl."

Ron vyprskl smíchy. Hermiona se zamračila. „To nebylo moc pěkné. Co kdyby mu ten had něco udělal?" vytkla Harrymu.

„Hermiono, za prvé se mu nic nestalo. Za druhé, můj bratranec mlátí a šikanuje všechny okolo. Zrovna o něj se moc nestrachuju."

„A za třetí je tak tlustý, že se mu přes všechen ten tuk nedostane jed do žil," dodala jsem. Ron vyprskl smíchy.

„Jak víš, že je tlustý?" zeptala se mě Hermiona.

„Harry mi to řekl, když jsme společně nakupovali věci do školy."

Harry se zamračil. „Nevzpomínám, si že bych ti vyprávěl o mých příbuzných."

„Ale jo, vyprávěl. Odkud bych to jinak věděla?" „Ze snů," odpověděla jsem si v duchu. Celé roky si o mně děti v sirotčinci myslely, že jsem divná. Když mám teď příležitost někam zapadnout, nezkazím si to hned na začátku svými divnými sny. Musím si dávat více pozor na to, co říkám. Raději jsem proto změnila téma a začala jsem vyprávět o svém prvním magickém zážitku. „Když mi bylo šest let, tak jsem se trochu pohádala s jednou holkou, a to se pak přesunulo v takovou malou rvačku. Bylo jí tenkrát osm let a nějak se mi nad ní nedařilo vyhrát. Tak jsem si představila, jak ji odhodím, a ona narazí do knihovny. No, a ono se to pak stalo. Jako kdyby ji odhodilo něco neviditelného."

„Stalo se jí něco?" zeptala se mě Hermiona.

„Jenom zraněná ruka a lehký otřes mozku. Každopádně už se mi od té doby vyhýbá."

„Já asi půjdu hledat dál Trevora," řekl Neville.

„Koho?" zeptal se Ron.

„Můj žabák. Někam se ztratil," vysvětlil mu Neville.

„Půjdu s tebou," řekla Hermiona a společně s Nevillem odešla. Zůstala jsem v kupé s Ronem a s Harrym.

„Odkud se vy vůbec znáte?" zeptal se Ron, zatímco sahal po pytlíku, na kterém bylo napsáno Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak.

„Z Příčné ulice. Společně jsme tam nakupovali věci do školy."

„Aha," Ron vyndal z pytlíku malou fialovou fazolku a dal si ji do pusy. Vzápětí udělal znechucený obličej. „Fuj. To chutná jako borůvkové koláče pratety Tessie."

Ron mi podal pytlík s fazolkami. „Chceš?" nabídl mi. Vzala jsem si od něj pytlík a váhavě se na něj podívala. Harry si všiml mojí nejistoty a řekl mi: „Jsou to jenom fazolky, které mají různé příchutě. Ron říkal, že nikdy nenarazíš na žádnou dvakrát."

Ron přikývl, zatímco jedl kotlový koláček, ale pak se zarazil. „Moment," podíval se na mě. „Ty jsi z mudlovské rodiny?"

„Možná ano, možná ne," odpověděla jsem mu. Ron se tvářil trochu zmateně, tak jsem ještě dodala: „Nevím, kdo jsou moji praví rodiče. Vyrůstala jsem mezi mudly v dětském domově a až do nedávna jsem vůbec netušila o existenci čarodějného světa."

Ron přikývl a dál se zabýval kotlovým koláčkem. Vzala jsem si z pytlíku jednu černobílou fazolku a ochutnala jsme ji. Chutnala jako levná a přeslazená čokoláda, která nikomu nechutná.

„Ty jsi z čarodějnické rodiny?" zeptala jsem se Rona.

Ron kývl a vzápětí se otevřely dveře kupé. Ve dveřích stáli dva zrzaví kluci, kteří byli podobní Ronovi. Měli stejný odstín vlasů a stejné pihy v obličeji. Na rozdíl od Rona byli o něco vyšší a vypadali na starší.

„Ahoj, Rone," pozdravil jeden z nich Rona.

„Ty budeš jistě Harry Potter," řekl ten druhý Harrymu. „Víš, že po vlaku chodí jeden malý kluk, hledá žábu a vykládá, že v tomhle kupé sedí Harry Potter."

„A asi má pravdu, Frede," potvrdil ten první.

„Akorát jsme nečekali, že tu bude sedět i náš mladší brácha," řekl Fred.

Ten první odsunul několik prázdných krabiček od sladkostí a posadil se na volné místo vedle Rona. Aniž by se zeptal, tak si vzal od Rona několik Bertíkových fazolek.

„Tohle," ukázal Ron na svoje bratry „... jsou Fred a George."

„Neskonale krásní a neodolatelní," dodal George, který seděl vedle Rona.

„K vašim službám, milady," uklonil se mi Fred. „Mohu znát jméno mladé dámy, která cestuje ve společnosti těchto dvou pánů?" zeptal se mě.

„Moje jméno je Katherine Beckerová," odpověděla jsem mu.

„Těší mě, že vás poznávám, milady."

„Mě také, sire."

Fred se posadil vedle mě. „Rone, hoď po mně nějaké žabky." Ron nijak nereagoval, ale George mu hodil pár balíčků.

„Prosím, lady, vaše občerstvení dorazilo," podal mi jeden balíček s nápisem čokoládová žabka.

„Děkuji, milorde," poděkovala jsem mu a vzala jsem si od něj balíček. Nebyl moc velký a bylo na něm napsáno „Čokoládová žabka". Otevřela jsem balíček a uvnitř byla žába z čokolády, která se trochu hýbala. Možná se zrovna chystala skočit, ale já jsem ji rychle chytla a snědla. Byla to dobrá čokoláda, ne tak levná a přeslazená, jako ta ve fazolce. Chystala jsem se obal zahodit, ale George mě zarazil.

„Počkej, ještě karta." Nechápala jsem, co tím myslí, ale on vzal obal a vyndal z něj kartu. Na kartě byl obrázek černovlasé ženy, které bylo kolem čtyřiceti. Pod obrázkem bylo napsáno Rowena z Havraspáru.

„Rowenu ještě nemám. Nevadí, když si ji vezmu?" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Dám ti místo ní Damiena Krostowseho. Toho už stejně jednou mám." Podal mi kartu, kterou vyndal z obalu od svojí žabky.

„Ty sbíráš tyhle karty?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Stejně jako většina čarodějů a čarodějek. Ty je nesbíráš?" zeptal se mě a já jsem zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ona nezná kouzelnický svět," informoval Ron dvojčata a oba dva se na mě podívali.

„Fajn, tak já vám to shrnu. Našli mě v jednom rozpadlém domě, když mi byl asi tak jeden rok. Nikdo neví, kdo jsou moji rodiče. Vyrůstala jsem v mudlovském dětském domově a vůbec jsem netušila o existenci kouzelnického světa. Asi tak před měsícem za mnou přišel Hagrid a předal mi dopis. Další den jsem šla společně s ním a Harrym nakoupit věci do školy. Ještě nějaké dotazy?"

„Ani ne," řeklo jedno dvojče vedle Rona.

„My asi půjdeme dál. Musíme se všem pochlubit, že jsme mluvili s tím slavným Harrym Potterem. Snad se trocha z té jeho slávy odrazí i na nás," oznámil nám George a vstal.

„Promiň, Harry, ale trochu tě využijeme. To víš, musíme mít co nejlepší reputaci a ty nám ji zvedneš o sto procent," řekl Fred a vyšel ven z kupé.

„Prosím, omluvte mě, milady. Moje služby si nyní žádají jiní." George se mi poklonil a odešel. Musela jsem se usmát jeho komediantství.

„Takhle blbne vždycky?" zeptala jsem se Rona.

Ron přikývl. „Táta o nich říká, že jsou komedianti. V jednom kuse dělají nějaký vtipy a nějaký kousky. Často chodí ze školy dopisy, že zase něco provedli. Máma je z nich někdy na nervy. Říká, že z nich takhle nic dobrého nevyroste."

„A co si o nich myslíš ty?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Že je s nimi sranda," pokrčil rameny.

Chvíli jsme se ještě bavili, dokud kolem neprošel jeden starší student. Měl na hrudi připnutý odznak s velkým P a měl modrou kravatu. Informoval nás o tom, že za chvíli dorazíme do Bradavic, a pak odešel. Všichni tři jsme vytáhli svoje hábity a oblékli si je. Sotva jsme to udělali, vlak začal pomalu zpomalovat, až po několika minutách zastavil úplně.

Vzali jsme si těch pár věcí, co jsme tam měli, a vylezli z vlaku. Venku byla spousta studentů v hábitech.

Zaslechla jsem, jak někdo volal hlubokým hlasem: „Prváci!", tak jsem zamířila za hlasem. Zjistila jsem, že to volal Hagrid. Kolem něho se shromažďovali ti nejmladší studenti. Dál od nich jsem zahlédla několik lidí, se kterými jsem původně seděla s Dracem v kupé. Momentálně si chladně prohlíželi všechny okolo. Něčemu se zrovna smáli. Všichni měli ve tváři samolibý výraz. Kdo ví, co mají v plánu vyvést. Ignorovala jsem je a šla jsem společně s Harrym pozdravit Hagrida.

Hagrid se na nás usmál. „Tady ste vy dva. Už sem si začal dělat trochu starosti, když sem vás tady nikde neviděl."

Když se kolem shromáždil dostatečný hlouček lidí a po dalších Hagridových svolávání nikdo nepřicházel, vydali jsme se směrem k jezeru. Opatrně jsme vlezli do malých loděk pro dva. Loďky pluly samy, aniž by někdo pádlovat. Seděla jsem vedle hnědovlasé dívky, která za celou plavbu neřekla ani slovo, jen si mlčky prohlížela okolí. Kousek od nás jsem slyšela Hermionu, jak soustavně něco někomu vykládá o postavení hradu. Chvílemi mi to připadalo, jako kdyby měla místo mozku encyklopedii.

Po chvíli jsme uviděli velký Bradavický hrad. Měl hodně pater a několik věží. Byla to největší budova, jakou jsem kdy viděla. Spousta středověkých králů by nám mohla tento hrad závidět. Nyní bude tento hrad deset měsíců v roce po sedm let mým domovem.


	7. Zařazování

Dopluli jsme k molu pod hradem a opatrně jsme všichni vylezli z loděk. Hagridovi se ulevilo, že nikdo nespadl do vody. Napadlo mě, jestli se mu už někdy stalo, že mu nějaký student spadl do jezera. Podívala jsem se na jezero a uvažovala jsem, kolik čarodějných nebezpečných tvorů tam asi je.

Hagrid nás zavedl po schodech nahoru k nádvoří. Tím nádvořím jsme prošli k velké bráně, která byla dokořán otevřená. Dostali jsme se do síně, ve které na nás čekala žena ve smaragdovém hábitu s přísným výrazem v obličeji.

Představila se nám jako profesorka McGonagalová. Je zástupkyní ředitele a ředitelkou nebelvírské koleje. Pak nám začala vykládat o kolejích. Protože jsem o nich věděla dopředu od Draca, tak jsem ji moc neposlouchala. Prohlížela jsem si síň a prváky, kteří stáli poblíž mě. Pohledem jsem přejela na zábradlí schodiště, když jsem se zarazila. Na zábradlí schodiště byl slizký zelený žabák. Vzpomněla jsem si na Nevilla, který ve vlaku hledal žabáka. Rozhlédla jsem se po ostatních, ale nikde jsem ho neviděla.

Naklonila jsem se k Harrymu a ukázala jsem na žábu. „Myslíš, že to je ten Nevillův žabák, kterého hledal?" pošeptala jsem mu a Harry pokrčil rameny. Znovu jsem se rozhlédla, jestli někde neuvidím Nevilla, ale bohužel nikde nebyl. Popošla jsem nenápadně o několik kroků k Hermioně. Hermiona si mě vůbec nevšimla, pouze hltala každé slovo, které profesorka řekla.

„Hermiono," sykla jsem na ni, ale ignorovala mě. „Hermiono," oslovila jsem ji o něco hlasitěji, až se několik studentů na mě otočilo. Lehce jsem Hermionu šťouchla, až trochu vyjekla. Podívala jsem se na profesorku, jestli si toho všimla, ale dál mluvila o kolejích.

„Nevíš, kde je Neville?" zeptala jsem se jí potichu. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. Ukázala jsem na žábu na schodech. „Nevíš aspoň, jestli to není jeho žába?" Hermiona opět pokrčila rameny. „Kdy jsi naposled viděla Nevilla?" zeptala jsem se jí šeptem.

„Ve vlaku," odpověděla mi.

„A pak už si ho neviděla?" zeptala jsem se jí. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Ani u mola nebo mimo vlak?"

„... když budete porušovat školní řád, tak přijdete o body nebo dostanete školní trest. Něco takového se možná stane jedné slečně, která má nutkání stále někoho otravovat." Profesorka se podívala přímo na mě a stejně tak se i ostatní na mě otočili.

„Já..."

„Můžete mi říct, co je tak neodkladného, že to musíte řešit právě teď?"

„Jeden kluk ve vlaku hledal žabáka a tamhle jeden je, tak mě napadlo, jestli není jeho." Ukázala jsem na žábu na schodech.

„Anebo je to tvůj budoucí manžel," řekla Pansy a zahihňala se tomu. Stejně tak všichni z Dracova kupé i s Dracem se tomu smáli. Ostatní se nad tím jen ušklíbli a dál to neřešili. Profesorka to ignorovala a dále mluvila pouze se mnou.

„Je velice pěkné, že se tak staráte o blaho ostatních. Je tady někde ten student, kterému ta žába patří?" zeptala se a rozhlédla se po ostatních. Neville se nikde neozval a ani nikdo jiný nic neřekl.

„Tak vidíte," pokračovala profesorka. „Zcela zbytečně mě přerušujete a otravujete ostatní. Jestli se to bude ještě někdy opakovat, tak můžete počítat se školním trestem." Profesorka se pak na mě pořádně podívala a na chvíli se jí zalesklo v očích. „Vaše jméno?" zeptala se mě.

„Katherine Beckerová," odpověděla jsem jí. Dále už se mnou nezabývala a začala nám vykládat o zařazování. Před celou školou se posadíme na stoličku a ona nám dá na hlavu Moudrý klobouk, který nám přiřadí správnou kolej. Pak nás odváděla velkými dveřmi do místnosti, o které nám předtím řekla, že se jí říká Velká síň. Zatímco se většina hrnula za profesorkou do síně, já jsem zamířila přímo naproti ke schodišti. Rychle jsem sebrala žábu a strčila jsem si ji do kapsy. Pak jsem honem utíkala za ostatníma.

Velká síň byla ohromná. Nad hlavami studentů se ve vzduchu vznášely tisíce svíček. Když jsem se podívala nahoru, tak jsem čekala, že uvidím obyčejný strop, jakkoliv pěkný, ale místo něho jsem viděla oblohu s tisíci hvězdami. V síni bylo celkem pět dlouhých stolů. U čtyř z nich seděli studenti a u každého stolu byla velký prapor se znakem a názvem koleje. U toho pátého stolu seděli samí dospělí a uprostřed seděl starší muž s dlouhými bílými vlasy a s dlouhými bílými vousy. Jakmile jsme my prváci vešli do místnosti, zraky všech se upřely na nás.

Prošli jsme celou síní až k učitelskému stolu, před kterým byla malá stolička se starým záplatovaným kloboukem. Zastavili jsme se několik metrů před ním. Profesorka k němu přišla a z vnitřní kapsy hábitu vytáhla pergamen, který rozložila. „Jakmile řeknu vaše jméno, přijdete sem a sednete si na stoličku." Vzala do ruky klobouk a z pergamenu přečetla: „Abottová Hannah!" Na stoličku dosedla světlovlasá dívka. Profesorka jí na hlavu položila klobouk, který vzápětí vykřikl: „MRZIMOR!" na celou síň.

Díky tomu, že mám příjmení začínající na B, jsem přišla na řadu hned jako druhá. Cítila jsem, jak se na mě dívají všichni v místnosti. Dosedla jsem na stoličku a profesorka mi položila na hlavu Moudrý klobouk. Chvíli jsem tam jen seděla. Čekala jsem, co mi klobouk poví, ale nic neříkal.

„KVÁK!" ozvalo se z mojí kapsy. Díky tichu, které bylo v celé síni, bylo nyní kváknutí žáby slyšet po celé síni. Celá síň vybuchla smíchy. Cítila jsem, jak mi rudnou tváře. Měla jsem chuť propadnout se do země. I klobouk se tomu trochu zasmál.

„Vidím, že ráda pomáháš ostatním," řekl potichu, takže jsem to slyšela jenom já a možná profesorka. „Máš odvahu pomoct i klukovi, kterého sotva znáš. To by sedělo na Nebelvír, nebo Mrzimor. Na druhou stranu máš veliký nadání na kouzla. Ten by se dobře využil v Havraspáru. Ještě by tu byl Zmijozel. Dokážeš být chladná a vypočítavá jako pravý Zmijozel."

Vzpomněla jsem si na Draca, Pansy a jejich partu. Nechci strávit sedm let v jejich blízkosti.

„Zmijozel ne," řekla jsem jasně Moudrému klobouku.

„Možná bude nejlepší, když se vydáš ve stopách svých rodičů. NEBELVÍR!"

„Ty víš, kdo jsou moji rodiče?" vyhrkla jsem, ale nebylo mě slyšet, protože se ozval od stolu napravo potlesk. Chtěla jsem se dozvědět od klobouku víc o svých rodičích, ale profesorka mi klobouk sundala z hlavy. Neochotně jsem zamířila k nebelvírskému stolu, kde mě ostatní přivítali. Posadila jsem se vedle dvojčat, která mě pozdravila jako Lady Žabákovou.

Následovalo několik dalších studentů, třeba Alice Diggory, která se mnou seděla v loďce a Moudrý klobouk ji zařadil do Mrzimoru. Hermiona Grangerová byla zařazená do Nebelvíru. U ní jsem čekala spíš Havraspár. Prohlížela jsem si nezařazené, jestli mezi nimi nezahlédnu Nevilla, ale nikde nebyl. Ani když profesorka vyhlásila jeho jméno, nevystoupil a nešel ke stoličce. Profesorka ještě několikrát vyhlásila jeho jméno, až ho nakonec přeskočila a pokračovala dál.

Když potom profesorka oznámila Harryho jméno, síni se ozval šum. Všichni si o Harrym šeptali. Harry možná seděl na stoličce stejně dlouho jako já. Nakonec ho klobouk také zařadil do Nebelvíru. Draco Malfoy a všichni ostatní z jeho party měli štěstí, protože se dostali do Zmijozelu, kam chtěli. Rona klobouk prakticky vteřinu potom, co mu ho profesorka položila na hlavu, zařadil do Nebelvíru. Po zařazování následovala hostina, jakou jsem ještě nezažila.

Byla tam spousta věcí, na které jsem měla chuť. Naložila jsem si na talíř pečené kuře a brambory a pustila jsem se do jídla. Harry, který seděl vedle mě, se bavil s jedním duchem, který se nám představil jako rytíř Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Také se mu říká Skoro bezhlavý Nick a ukázal nám i proč. Vedle Harryho probírala Hermiona s prefektem Percym Weasleym, který patřil k Ronovým starším bratrům, školní předměty. Zbytek prváků rozebíral svoje rodiny. Každý řekl něco o svojí rodině a já jsem opět zopakovala svoji historku o mých neznámých rodičích.

Když už jsem dojídala jídlo, Harry najednou vyjekl bolestí a přitiskl si ruku na čelo.

„Co ti je?" zeptala jsme se ho.

„Nic," řekl Harry, zatímco si mnul místo, kde měl jizvu. „Jenom jsem se podíval k učitelskému stolu a najednou mě rozbolela ta jizva."

Přejela jsem pohledem učitelský stůl. Všichni učitelé si všímali svého, až na jednoho z nich. Byl to ten, který seděl vedle profesora s fialovým turbanem a měl mastné tmavé vlasy a hákovitý nos. Nejprve se díval na Harryho a pak přejel očima na mě. Vypadal překvapeně a chvíli se na mě díval, jako kdyby nemohl uvěřit, že tam sedím. Něco si pro sebe zamumlal a pak uhnul pohledem. Harry se mezitím přestal zabývat jizvou. Starší muž uprostřed učitelského stolu se postavil a začal mluvit:

„Vítejte v Bradavicích! Rádi tu vidíme nové i staré tváře. Pro ty, kteří mě neznají, jsem Albus Brumbál. Rád bych nové žáky informoval o zákazu vstupu do Zapovězeného lesa. Je tam spousta nebezpečných zvířat, takže pro vás bude lepší se jim vyhnout. Náš školník pan Filch by chtěl připomenout zákaz kouzlení o přestávkách. Dále ještě vám musím oznámit o zákazu vstupu do chodby vpravo ve třetím patře, pokud nechcete zemřít bolestivou smrtí. A nyní už je nejvyšší čas jít na kutě. Přeji vám dobrou noc!"

Všechny prváky z Nebelvíru svolal Percy a odváděl nás z velké síně po mramorovém schodišti vzhůru. Ujistila jsem se, že žába je stále v mé kapse a zatím neutekla. Percy nás vedl spoustou schodišť a několikrát jsme prošli schovanými dveřmi za závěsy. Stále jsme stoupali po nějakých schodištích, až jsme se zastavili před obrazem tlusté dámy v růžových šatech.

„Tohle je Baculatá dáma, hlídá vstup do naší společenské místnosti. Musíte znát heslo, abyste se dostali dovnitř," oznámil nám Percy a pak se otočil k obrazu.

„Heslo?" zeptala se Baculatá dáma. Překvapilo mě, že obrazy se můžou hýbat a mluvit.

„Caput draconis," odpověděl jí Percy. Obraz se vyklonil dopředu a za ním se objevila díra ve zdi. Všichni jsme postupně vlezli dovnitř a ocitli jsme se v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Byla to kruhová místnost vyzdobená červeně a zlatě. Byla v ní spousta červených křesel a pár pohovek. Také v ní byl velký krb, ve kterém plápolal oheň.

Percy nám ukázal vstup do našich ložnic. Všichni jsme vystoupali nahoru po točitých schodech a zalezli do svých ložnic. Bylo tam několik postelí s nebesy a tmavočervenými závěsy. U každé postele byl nějaký kufr. Každá z nás zamířila ke svojí posteli s kufrem. Mně byla přiřazena postel vedle okna. Všechny jsme se převlékly do pyžam nebo nočních košilí a rovnou jsme si lehly do svých postelí. Všechny jsme byly unavené z té dlouhé cesty, a tak jsme skoro ihned usnuly.

Tu noc se mi poprvé po dlouhé době nezdálo o Harrym. Procházela jsem se hradem a hledala jsem Moudrý klobouk. Chtěla jsem, aby mi pověděl o mých rodičích, ale nikde jsem ho nemohla najít. Měla jsem na sobě svoji zelenou noční košili po kolena a stoupala jsem po schodech vzhůru. Ty schody se mi zdály být nekonečné, až jsem nakonec došla k velkému kamennému chrliči. Když jsem k němu přistoupila, ožil a ustoupil. Za ním bylo točité schodiště, po kterém jsem vystoupala. Na konci schodiště byly dubové dveře s mosazným klepadlem ve tvaru lva. Byly pootevřené a já jsem do nich lehce strčila, takže se otevřely dostatečně na to, abych jimi mohla potichu prolézt.

Byla to veliká kruhová místnost se spoustou přístrojů na schodech a se spoustou obrazů na stěnách. Ničeho z toho jsem si nevšímala. Sledovala jsem tři postavy, které stály u velkého psacího stolu. Za stolem seděl Brumbál a hovořil s profesorkou McGonagalovou a mužem s havraními vlasy.

„Je jí tak podobná, až to bije do očí," řekl Brumbálovi muž.

„Už dávno jsem to prověřoval, Severusi," odpověděl mu Brumbál. „Lily nebyla nikdy znovu těhotná a žádné další dítě se jí nenarodilo."

„Nemohla se předtím narodit dvojčata?" zeptala se profesorka.

„Ne," zavrhl tenhle návrh rázně Severus. „Lily by nikdy nedala žádné ze svých dětí pryč."

„Tak jaký jiný návrh máte?" zeptala se profesorka.

„Ta podoba může být náhodná," navrhl Brumbál.

„To by byla až příliš velká náhoda," zamítl to Severus. „Vypadá přesně jako ona. Stejné vlasy, stejná tvář a stejné oči."

Netušila jsem, o kom se to baví a ani kdo je Lily. Vůbec si mě nevšímali.

„Mezi ní a Lily je jeden rozdíl. Je až příliš moc neukázněná. Vyrušuje a nevydrží chvíli v klidu poslouchat," řekla profesorka.

„Teď nejste moc objektivní, Minervo. Chtěla pomoci tomu chlapci s žábou, kterého zavřela ta zmijozelská parta ve vlaku," řekl Brumbál. Neville, problesklo mi hlavou. Oni mluví o Nevillovi. Proto nebyl na zařazování, nějací zmijozeláci ho někde zavřeli a někdo, o kom tu celou dobu mluví, mu pomohl.

„To mi připomíná, že doufám v jejich potrestání, profesore Snape," řekla profesorka směrem k muži s hákovitým nosem.

„Pouze udělali nevinný žert," bránil je Snape.

„Ale chudák kluk přišel o zařazování a byl několik hodin zavřený ve vlaku. Kdyby průvodčí neprohledal vlak, než odjeli, byli by ho našli až zítra v Londýně," hádala se s ním profesorka.

„O zařazení nepřišel, jenom byl zařazen do Nebelvíru o pár hodin později," vyvrátil její obvinění Snape.

„Teď tu nejsme kvůli Nevillu Longobottomovi, ale kvůli Katherine Beckerové." Ta slova mě šokovala. Oni mluví celou dobu o mně. Já jsem přece pomohla Nevillovi s tím žabákem. Ale kdo je ta Lily, které jsem tak podobná?

„Katherine Beckerová?" ozvalo se ze stolu. Řekl to Moudrý klobouk, který až doteď ležel na stole a až nyní promluvil. „Velice zajímavá dívka. Je velmi těžké dostat se jí do hlavy. Skoro jako kdyby tu ani nebyla. Také její talent je velmi zajímavý."

„Jaký talent?" vyhrkla jsem současně se Snapem. Naštěstí si nikdo nevšiml, že jsem něco řekla, slyšeli pouze profesora.

„Je těžké nyní říct, jaký talent má. Ještě není poznat, co dokáže. Zatím je jen v jejím podvědomí. Jednou dokáže velké věci." Moudrý klobouk domluvil a už pak nic neříkal. I když se ho ostatní na něco ptali, tak už nepromluvil.

Otevřela jsem oči. Už jsem nebyla v místnosti s obrazy a drobnými přístroji, ale ležela jsem ve své posteli v nebelvírské ložnici a oknem na mě svítilo ranní slunce. Vypadá to, že máme okno na východ.


	8. První hodiny

Poté, co jsem se probudila, jsem rovnou vstala. Podívala jsem se na hodinky na nočním stolku a zjistila jsem, že je šest hodin ráno. Podívala jsem se z okna. Viděla jsem kousek jezera, jak se od něj odráží slunce. Otevřela jsem okno a ucítila jsem na tváři příjemný teplý podzimní vánek. Najednou jsem pocítila touhu běžet a nezastavit se. Vytáhla jsem ze svého kufru tepláky a triko a bleskově jsem se převlékla. Sotva jsem si vlasy dala do gumičky a už jsem scházela schody dolů.

Když jsem sešla dolů do společenské místnosti, zjistila jsem, že se tam vznáší spící duch Nicka. Nejprve jsem si ho nevšimla, postřehla jsem ho, až když jsem jím prošla. Zamrazilo mě z toho a Nicka to probralo.

„Och, dobré ráno. Není trochu brzy na vstávání?" zeptal se mě.

„Jenom jsem si chtěla jít zaběhat a projít se po pozemcích," odpověděla jsem mu. „Venku je krásně, a tak toho chci vyžít."

„Jistěže," souhlasil se mnou. „Nepochybně to láká k procházce, ale já bych si nyní raději ještě trochu odpočinul."

„Vlastně," začala jsem trochu opatrně „nevadilo by vám, kdybyste mi ukázal cestu na pozemky? Jsem tu nová a ještě se tu nevyznám."

Nick chvíli váhal, ale pak přikývl. „Pochopitelně, že vám pomůžu. Jako rytíř jsem vždy pomáhal ostatním a i po smrti se snažím pomáhat."

Vyšla jsem ven ze společenské místnosti, čímž jsem probudila také Baculatou dámu, která byla ale torchu rozmrzelejší než Nick. Nicholas se vznášel přede mnou a občas mě upozornil na nějakou nástrahu, jako například na chybějící schod, který musíte přeskočit. Zavedl mě až na jedno nádvoří, odkud se dalo jít na pozemky. Tam jsem se s Nickem rozloučila a poděkovala jsem mu. Otočila jsem se zády k hradu a vyběhla jsem.

Líbil se mi ten pocit volnosti, když mi vítr vlál ve vlasech. Většinou jsem běhala pouze na hodinách tělocviku, ale teď bylo docela příjemné si zaběhat. Možná to bylo tou krajinou okolo. Je mnohem lákavější běhat v příjemném prostředí, než v tělocvičně. Běžela jsem kolem lesa, a když už jsem nemohla popadnout dech, doběhla jsem k jednomu velkému starému stromu na pozemcích a sedla jsem si pod něj.

Opírala jsem se o strom a dívala jsem se na oblohu, když mě něco švihlo přes pravou ruku. Podívala jsem se na svou ruku a měla jsem tam slabou červenou čáru. „Au," řekla jsem překvapeně. Vzápětí jsem zaznamenala kousek od svojí hlavy pohyb. Podívala jsem se tím směrem a spatřila jsem, jak přímo na mou hlavu letí velká mohutná větev. Všechno se to seběhlo v několika vteřinách, že jsem nestihla vůbec zareagovat, už jsem se viděla s rozmlácenou hlavou.

Místo toho jsem ucítila, jak mě něčí ruka stáhla na stranu. Větev těsně minula mou hlavu a přísahala bych, že jsem cítila, jak se mi otřela o ucho. Dopadla jsem na levý bok, a než jsem si stihla uvědomit, co se děje, strom mi kolem levé nohy obmotal své větve a vytáhl mě do vzduchu. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla, jak se mě někdo pokusil chytit, ale strom ho větví odstrčil. Strom mě protáhnul několikrát korunou, přičemž jsem ucítila snad sto švihnutí větvičkami do tváře.

Pak jsem zahlédla několik barevných záblesků u kmenu stromu a vzápětí se strom otřásl. Sevření mojí nohy trošku povolila a já jsem mohla vyklouznout. Podařilo se mi zachytit se nejbližší větve, protože jinak bych spadla z výšky několika metrů. Bohužel, v další chvíli se po mně ohnal strom větví. Podařilo se mi vyhnout, ale přitom jsem se omylem pustila. Letěla jsem dolů a cestou jsem schytala pár další švihnutí větvičkami. Snažila jsem se chytit nějaké větve, ale nedařilo se mi to. Strom schválně uhýbal větvemi. Někdo se mě marně pokusil chytit. Dopadla jsme na svoji levou nohu, která už tak byla pohmožděná od sevření větví. Možná se mi to zdálo, ale asi jsem zaslechla nějaké křupnutí. Noha se pode mnou podlomila a já jsme v ní ucítila nesnesitelnou bolest.

Někdo ke mně ihned přiskočil a odtáhl mě o kousek dál, kam na nás už strom nemohl. Konečně jsem si mohla oddechnout. Položila jsem hlavu do trávy a snažila se uklidnit. Teď, když jsem neměla v sobě tolik adrenalinu, jsem si začala uvědomovat, co se stalo. Můj zachránce seděl vedle mě a stále sledoval ten strom. Podívala jsem se na toho, kdo mě zachránil. Byl to kluk o něco starší než já s hnědými vlnitými vlasy.

„Děkuju," poděkovala jsem mu.

„Není zač," odpověděl mi zdvořile. Bylo za co děkovat. Nebýt jeho, tak ležím tamhle pod stromem s rozmlácenou lebkou. „Stačí, když si příště budeš sedat někam jinam."

Podívala jsem se na strom. Byla to vrba a pěkně agresivní. „Co to je?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Tohle je Vrba Mlátička. Mlátí všechno ve své blízkosti. Nikdo neví, proč tu vůbec je, ale je lepší se jí vyhýbat," doporučil mi.

„Teď už vím proč," odpověděla jsem mu.

„Asi bych se měl představit," natáhl ke mně ruku. „Jsem Cedric Diggory, Mrzimor, 3. ročník."

Potřásla jsem si s ním. „Katherine Beckerová, Nebelvír, prvák. Těší mě."

„Mě také." Chvíli se zamyslel a pak se postavil. „Za chvíli bude snídaně. Měli bychom jít."

Pokusila jsem se také vstát, ale jakmile jsem se postavila na svou zraněnou nohu, podlomila se pode mnou. „Au," sykla jsem bolestí. Cedric mě zachytil, takže jsem nespadla. Opatrně mě položil na zem a pak se podíval na mou zraněnou nohu. Opatrně mi sundal botu a ponožku a podíval se na můj kotník. Byl červený a pomalu už začal být oteklý.

„Budeš muset na ošetřovnu," řekl mi. Nic jsme nenamítala a nandala jsem si ponožku a botu. Cedric mi pomohl vstát a podepřel mě. Pomalu jsme takhle šli k hradu.

„Chodíš každý den běhat?" zeptal se mě.

Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Dneska jsem to zkusila poprvé. Brzo jsem se vzbudila a napadlo mě využít pěkně počasí."

„Já běhám už od loňska. Letos bych se rád dostal do našeho famfrpálového týmu," svěřil se mi.

„Určitě se ti to podaří," povzbudila jsem ho. „Na jakou pozici chceš?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Buď chytač, nebo brankář. Ale loni dodělal školu chytač, takže tahle pozice je teď volná," odpověděl mi.

Prošli jsme nádvořím a dorazili jsme do hradu. Všichni teď scházeli dolů na snídani a na chodbách bylo díky tomu plno, takže jsme se nevyhnuli zvědavým pohledům. Musela jsem vypadat komicky, když mě musel takhle Cedric podpírat. Většinou se ale na mě koukali soucitně.

Cedric mi pomohl po schodech nahoru až do druhého patra, kde byla ošetřovna. Byla to velká místnost se spoustou postelí s bílým povlečením a bílými závěsy. Vedle každé postele byl malý, bíle nalakovaný noční stolek a u stěn velké bílé skříně se spoustou lahviček a krabiček s různými nápisy. Zrovna u jedné skříně byla jedna paní s bílým čepcem na hlavě a rovnala léky ve skříni.

„U Merlinových vousů!" řekla, když nás uviděla. „Co se, proboha, stalo?" řekla a ihned k nám přiběhla.

„Tady Kath..." začal Cedric, ale já jsme ho přerušila.

„Kate," opravila jsem ho.

„Tady Kate se seznámila s Vrbou Mlátičkou, madame Pomfreyová," oznámil jí Cedric.

„U Merlina, to nemůže ředitel říct prvákům rovnou při zahajovací hostině, aby se vyhýbali Vrbě Mlátivé?" zeptala se sama sebe. „Položte ji sem," řekla Cedricovi a ukázala na nejbližší postel.

Cedric mi pomohl si sednout na postel a zraněnou nohu jsem si položila nahoru. Sundala jsem si botu a ponožku, takže teď už bylo docela jasně vidět, jak je nateklá.

Madame Pomfreyová přistoupila ke mně a prohlédla si pořádně můj kotník. „Je pouze vyvrknutý. Můžete být ráda, že to není nic horšího. Kdysi dávno u tohohle stromu přišel jeden mladík o oko." Z rukávu vytáhla hůlku, namířila na můj kotník a zamumlala nějaké kouzlo. Trochu se mi ulevilo od bolesti a otok splasknul. Potom se podívala na můj obličej. „Teď ještě ty oděrky a škrábance," řekla. Nevšimla jsem si žádných dalších zranění, a proto mi to bylo divné.

„Jaké oděrky a škrábance?" zeptala jsem se.

Madame Pomfreyová vyndala ze skříně malé zrcátko a podala mi ho. Podívala jsem se na sebe a zjistila jsem, že mám v obličeji spoustu škrábanců od těch malých větviček. Nebyly to nijak hluboké škrábance, ale už jsem chápala, proč se na mě všichni cestou sem tak soucitně dívali. Odložila jsem zrcátko a přitom jsem zjistila, že jsem poškrábaná a odřená i na rukách.

Madame Pomfreyová namířila hůlkou na můj obličej a opět něco zamumlala. Cítila jsem příjemné teplo na obličeji i na rukách a pak, jakmile madame sklonila hůlku, teplo zmizelo. Dotkla jsme se svého obličeje a s úlevou jsem zjistila, že je hladký a bez škrábanců a odřenin.

„No, můžete jít. A dávejte si pozor," propustila nás madame.

„Děkuji," poděkovala jsem jí a zvedla jsem se z postele. Noha už mi fungovala dobře, takže jsem mohla bez obav normálně chodit.

Bohužel v tu chvíli zazvonilo.

„Sakra," zamumlala jsem. To mi to vyučování pěkně začíná. První den a já přijdu pozdě. Navíc vůbec netuším, co máme první hodinu a kde ji máme. Nemluvě o tom, že nejsem převlečená a nemám vůbec žádné sešity s sebou.

„Tak já už poběžím na hodinu," loučil se se mnou Cedric.

„Tak ahoj a děkuju, že jsi mi pomohl, a promiň, že jsem tě zdržela."

„Nevadí," řekl Cedric a vyběhl ven na chodbu. Šla jsem za ním, ale vůbec jsem netušila, kam jít. Jediné, co mě napadlo, je Velká síň, kolem které jsem šla s Cedricem, takže bych měla vědět, kde je. Vydala jsem se po schodišti dolů. Alespoň v něčem jsem dnes měla štěstí, protože jsem před Velkou síní narazila na jednoho z Ronových bratrů.

„Percy!" zavolala jsem na něj.

Percy se otočil a podíval se na mně. „Jak to, že ještě nejsi na hodině?" zeptal se mě.

„Nevím co a ani kde máme. Teď jsem byla na ošetřovně," přiznala jsem se mu.

Slovo ošetřovna asi na Percyho zabralo. „Máš štěstí, před chvílí jsem odváděl první ročník do učebny, protože nevěděli, kde je. Tudíž vím, že teď máte hodinu přeměňování v tamté učebně." Percy mi ukázal na jedny dveře.

„Díky, Percy," poděkovala jsem mu a rychle jsem zamířila do učebny. Jakmile jsem vešla, spočinuly na mně zraky všech v místnosti.

„Slečna Beckerová konečně dorazila," okomentovala můj příchod profesorka McGonagallová. „Můžete mi vysvětlit, proč jdete pozdě?"

„Já... nevěděla jsem, co máme za hodinu a ani kde ji máme," vysvětlila jsem jí.

„Možná byste měla začít chodit na snídani. Pro vaši informaci jsem tam dnes ráno rozdávala rozvrhy." Z pergamenů na stole vyndala jeden a podala mi ho. Přišla jsem k ní a vzala si ho, přičemž jsem zjistila, že to je rozvrh.

„Děkuju," poděkovala jsem.

„Odebírám Nebelvíru pět bodů za vaši nedochvilnost a vaši nepřipravenost na hodinu. Školní uniforma je povinná pro všechny bez výjimky. Běžte si sednout."

Šla jsem si sednout do lavice. Volné místo bylo v poslední lavici mezi Hermionou a jednou holkou z Mrzimoru. Cestou jsem na sobě cítila zvědavé pohledy ostatních. Ani se jim nedivím, oblečení jsem měla špinavé od hlíny a potrhané.

Profesorka pokračovala ve výkladu. Předvedla nám, jak přeměnit zápalku v jehlu. Potom nám rozdala zápalky a nechala nás, ať si to zkusíme sami. Skoro nikomu to nešlo, pouze Hermioně se povedlo zašpičatět zápalku. Naštěstí jsem si ráno dala hůlku do kapsy, takže nyní jsem mohla také zkoušet kouzlo. Nebylo mi to ale nic platné, protože jsem na tom byla stejně jako zbytek třídy. I když jsem dělala přesně ten samý pohyb jako profesorka a pečlivě jsem vyslovovala formuli, tak se nic nedělo. Asi po čtvrt hodině se každému ve třídě povedlo trochu zašpičatět zápalku, Hermioně se dokonce povedlo změnit její materiál na kov. Jenom mně se nic nepovedlo.

„Ty jsi nebyla na snídani?" zeptala se mě mrzimorská dívka vedle mě. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. „Tak proto ti to nejde. Když máš hlad a žízeň, tak se ti těžko podaří nějaké kouzlo. To mi vždycky říkala babička."

„Tak to se ani teď nemusím snažit." Podívala jsem se zklamaně na svoji zápalku a pak jsem se podívala na dívku vedle mě. „Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala jsem se jí.

„Alice Diggory," odpověděla mi.

„Diggory... ty jsi příbuzná s Cedricem?" zeptala jsem se jí. Hermiona se nás káravě podívala, tak jsme trošku ztlumily hlas.

„Jo," potvrdila. „Je to můj starší brácha." Důkladně jsem se teď na ni podívala a povšimla jsem si, že si jsou docela podobní. „Odkud ho znáš?" zeptala se mě.

„Zhruba tak před hodinou mi docela hodně pomohl," potvrdila jsem jí. Hermiona do mě párkrát šťouchla, ale já jsem ji ignorovala. „Tak nějak jsem se seznámila s jedním agresivním stromem a Cedric mě před ním zachránil."

„Jistě je nepochybně velmi zajímavé, co tady právě vyprávíte, ale to vám nedává důvod se bavit o hodině," ozvalo se přímo za mnou. Otočila jsem se a podívala jsme se přímo od tváře profesorky. „Předveďte mi přeměnu," řekla mi.

Udělala jsem přesně ten pohyb hůlkou, který nám předtím ukazovala, a k tomu jsme pečlivě vyslovila formuli. To všechno pod pečlivým dohledem všech ve třídě a profesorky. Bohužel, zápalka se vůbec nezměnila.

„Možná byste měla více cvičit a méně se bavit s ostatními," řekla mi a potom se podívala na Alici zápalkojehlu. Na ní už bylo vidět, že se jí povedl nějaký pokrok. Nakonec se posunula k Hermioně, která jí předvedla perfektně provedené kouzlo. Za to si vysloužila od profesorky pochvalu a několik bodů pro Nebelvír. Naštěstí potom zazvonilo, takže nás profesorka nechala jít a pouze mně dala za úkol procvičovat dále kouzlo. Když mi to říkala, tak jsem měla takové nepříjemné tušení, že po mně bude chtít toto kouzlo předvést.

„Nemůžeš reagovat, když se ti snažím něco říct?" vyhrkla na mě Hermiona, jen co jsme vylezli ze třídy.

„Promiň," omluvila jsem se jí. „Co jsi mi chtěla?"

„Za prvé jsem tě chtěla upozornit, ať jste potichu, protože vás profesorka sleduje. A za druhé jsem ti chtěla podat tohle." Hermiona mi podala papírek, na kterém bylo napsáno:

Nevillovi jsem předala žábu. Měla jsi pravdu, byla jeho.

Podívala jsem se na Hermionu a pak jsem se rozhlédla kolem. Mezi nebelvírskými studenty se mi povedlo zahlédnout Nevilla. V hlavě se mi vybavil můj sen. Doběhla jsem za ním a zastavila jsem ho.

„Neville!"

Nevill se na mě podíval. „Ahoj, Kate. Díky, že ses mi postarala o Trevora," poděkoval mi.

„Není za co. Kde jsi byl?" zeptala jsem se ho přímo.

„No, Hermiona se převlékala v kupé do hábitu a já jsem mezitím šel dál hledat Trevora. Procházel jsem znovu některá místa a tak nějak jsem se dostal k tomu kupé, kde jsi původně seděla ty. Byla tam ta parta čistokrevných a trochu si ze mě utahovali."

„A nakonec tě zavřeli v kupé a odešli?" zeptala jsem se ho.

Nevill přikývnul. „Jak to víš?"

„To neřeš. Nevíš, jaké hodiny máme se Zmijozelem?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Teď s nimi máme lektvary někde ve sklepení," odpověděl mi.

„Sakra, nemám věci na lektvary," řekla jsem spíš sama sobě, než Nevillovi. Nechala jsem tam Nevilla stát a utíkala jsem nahoru po schodech. Já jsem si cestu do společenské místnosti nepamatovala, ale moje nohy zřejmě ano. Vyběhla jsem do svojí ložnice a vyndala jsem si z kufru kotlík a lektvarovou sadu. Bleskově jsem přes sebe přehodila hábit, abych zakryla zašpiněné a potrhané oblečení, a věci jsem si narvala do tašky přes rameno. Běžela jsem dolů po schodech, až se někteří kolemjdoucí za mnou ohlíželi. Popravdě se dost divím, že jsem přitom z těch schodů nespadla.

Nakonec jsem to do učebny lektvarů stihla včas. Do místnosti jsem vběhla přesně ve chvíli, kdy zvonilo. Dnes mám ale vážně smolný den, protože asi metr ode dveří stál profesor otočený zády ke mně a mně se povedlo do něj narazit. Profesor se zapotácel a musel se zachytit lavice, aby neupadl. Já jsem takové štěstí neměla, protože jsem se skácela na zem, přičemž se mi vysypaly věci z tašky. Zmijozelská část vyprskla smíchy.

„Můžete mi říct, proč nemůžete normálně vejít do třídy jako každý normální člověk?" obořil se na mě profesor a pak se na mě podíval. Na chvíli se jeho oči zaleskly a podíval se na mě stejně jako včera na hostině. „Srážím Nebelvíru dva body," řekl přísně. Dál se mnou nezabýval a přešel ke katedře. Začala jsem sbírat svoje věci ze země, když se Harry zvednul a pomohl mi sbírat věci. „Slečna Beckerová to jistě zvládne sama, pane Pottere. Posaďte se," řekl Harrymu profesor od katedry a Harry se vrátil zpět na své místo. Profesor mezitím začal se svým proslovem, co od nás na hodinách očekává. Mezitím jsem sbírala svoje věci z podlahy, a jakmile jsem je sesbírala, posadila jsem se vedle Harryho. „Dnes si vyzkoušíte udělat klasický léčivý lektvar proti bolestem hlavy. Postup máte v učebnici na stránce pět." Sakra, pomyslela jsem si. Zrovna učebnici jsem si zapomněla nahoře v ložnici. V tom spěchu jsem na ni úplně zapomněla. Rozhlížela jsem se po ostatních a naštěstí si Harry všiml, že nemám učebnici. Posunul svou učebnici mezi nás, takže jsem si mohla přečíst postup.

„Díky," poděkovala jsme mu šeptem. Profesor Snapem se netvářil zrovna přívětivě, a už jednou jsem dneska vytočila jednoho učitele mluvením v hodině.

Pročetla jsem si celý postup. Byl docela jednoduchý, připomněl mi recepty v mudlovských kuchařkách. Oproti kuchařkám byly ale některé ingredience o dost nechutnější. Vyndala jsem si z brašny potřebné věci a rozmístila jsem si je na své pracovní ploše. Snažila jsem se postupovat přesně podle návodu a pečivě jsem krájela všechny přísady.

 **Snapeův pohled**

Procházel jsem se po třídě a sledoval jsem práci ostatních studentů. Všechno to byly jen chabé pokusy o lektvar. U nebelvírských studentů jsem jim pokaždé něco vytknul, zmijozelské jsem raději nekomentoval. U většiny bych se styděl nazývat to, co vytvořili, lektvarem. Vím, že to byl teprve jejich první pokus, ale na druhou stranu to bylo snad to nejlehčí možné. Každý lektvarolog by tohle zvládnul i poslepu.

Nakonec jsem zavítal i do míst, kde pracoval Potter. Trochu jsem doufal, že podědil po Lily nějaký talent na lektvary, ale v tomhle byl spíše jako jeho otec. Vlastně byl celkově spíš podobný Potterovi, než Lily. Oči měl po Lily, to je pravda, ale naproti tomu měl ty hrozné Potterovské vlasy. Každopádně lektvar, který vytvořil, byl průměrný. Pamatuji si, že Lily na první hodině dokázala udělat mnohem lepší.

Když jsem se pak podíval k vedlejšímu stolu, byl jsem lehce šokován. Kate měla na svém stole dokonalý pořádek. Nyní s pečlivostí krájela sušené kopřivy. Plně se soustředila na lektvar a mám pocit, že vůbec nepostřehla moji přítomnost. Byla při tom tak podobná Lily, až bylo těžké uvěřit, že to je někdo jiný. Měl jsem pocit, jako kdybych se vrátil časem na moji první hodinu lektvarů.

Lektvar Kate ještě nebyl úplně hotový, zbývalo jí už jenom přidat několik posledních přísad. Pokud bude dále pokračovat takto, jistě se jí podaří vytvořit vytvořit nadprůměrný lektvar.

O deset minut později se mi moje domněnka potvrdila. Jakmile mi studenti začali nosit vzorky na stůl, nejprve jsem se podíval na ten její. Jak jsem očekával, byl to nadprůměrně vytvořený lektvar a nejlepší z celé třídy.

„Vaše práce nejsou nic moc, přesně jak jsem očekával," řekl jsem celé třídě po tom, co jsem si prohlédl vzorky všech. „Naštěstí, alespoň pár z vás dokázali utvořit alespoň něco, čemu se dalo říkat lektvar. Použitelný byl například lektvar pana Malfoye a slečny Grangerové. Objevila se tu ale jedna práce, která vynikla nad ostatními. Tenhle lektvar bych se nebál použít proti lehké migréně. A zásluhy za to patří slečně Beckerové. Nebelvír za to získává pět bodů. Můžete jít, pro dnešek jsme skončili."


	9. Začátek války se Zmijozelem

Byla jsem ráda, že se mi podařil lektvar, ale byla jsem docela překvapená, že byl nejlepší v celé třídě. Všimla jsem si, že Hermiona se teď na mě trochu závistivě dívala. Mě to moc nezajímalo, v tu chvíli jsem se soustředila na něco jiného. Moje oči hledaly mezi odcházejícími studenty blonďatou hlavu. Našla jsem ho mezi Crabbem a Goylem. Od kdy mu dělají bodyguardy? Dostihla jsem ho na chodbě do Vstupní síně, chytila jsem ho za rameno a přitisknula jsem ho ke zdi. Nyní se opíral zády o zeď sklepení a překvapeně se na mě díval.

„Co sakra děláš?" vyjel na mě.

„Proč jste to provedli Nevillovi? Co vám udělal?" zeptala jsem se ho přímo. Kolem nás se začal shromažďovat dav prváků.

„Nic nám neudělal," odpověděl mi chladně.

„Tak proč jste ho nechali v tom kupé?"

„Nudili jsme se a on nás otravoval. Nic se mu nestalo, tak nevím, proč to řešíš." Malfoy se pokusil odejít, ale já jsem ho nenechala.

„Takže kvůli tomu, že jste se vy ubožáci ze Zmijozelu nudili, on prošvihnul zařazování?"

„Hele, my nejsme žádní ubožáci," ozval se za mnou dívčí hlas. Otočila jsem se za tím hlasem a uviděla jsem za sebou stát Pansy Parkinsonovou, tu holku s buldočím obličejem z vlaku. „Nebelvír je ubohej."

„To není!" vložil se do toho Ron.

„Ale je!" ohradil se jeden zmijozelák, se kterým jsem asi seděla původně v kupé, ale zapomněla jsem jeho jméno.

„Chceš, abych ti to vysvětlil ručně?" navrhl mu Ron a zatnul pěsti.

„Rone, klid," pokusil se ho uklidnit Harry a položil mu přitom ruku na rameno.

„Jo, Rone. Rvačkou si akorát naděláš problémy a vzali by nám za to body," přidala se k němu Hermiona.

„Mozek celého Nebelvíru se ozval. Jen ji poslechni, Weasley. Chceš přece vypadat jako srab, nebo ne?" provokoval ho Malfoy. Ron se ohnal pěstí po Malfoyovi, ale naštěstí ho Harry zarazil.

„Ty buď radši zticha, Malfoyi," okřikla jsem ho a chytla jsem ho přitom za límec. „To, co jste provedli Nevillovi, nebylo pěkný. Měli byste se mu omluvit."

„Tak to si hodně věříš," okomentovala můj požadavek Parkinsonová.

Malfoy se podíval napřed na mě a potom na někoho za mnou. „Jemu se nikdy neomluvím. Nikdo ze Zmijozelu se nikdy neomluví někomu z Nebelvíru. A obzvlášť ne takovýmu zbabělýmu neschopnýmu nemehlu."

„Jseš ubohej. Jseš zmijozelskej srab, kterej se neodváží nic udělat bez těch svých kamarádů," řekla jsem mu do očí.

„Já nejsem ubohej. Pocházím ze starého a mocného rodu Malfoyů. Moje rodina má důležité kontakty a rozsáhlý majetek. Co z toho máš ty? Nemáš nikoho. I u mudlů tě odstrkovali. Nedokázala sis najít kamarády tam a nenajdeš si je ani tady. Rodiče tě nechtěli a nikdo jinej tě nikdy chtít nebude."

Plesk!

Moje ruka se vymrštila do vzduchu a přistála na Malfoyově tváři. Udělala jsem to, aniž bych o tom nějak přemýšlela. Moje ruka to udělala sama a ani se mě na to neptala. V davu to zašumělo a ostatní na mě překvapeně koukali.

„Tak ta sedla," okomentoval to někdo. Nebelvírští mi za to začali tleskat.

Malfoy na mě překvapeně zíral a držel si ruku na tváři. Nejspíš tam bude mít pěkný otisk mojí ruky. Pustila jsem ho a nechala jsem ho jít. Na schodech se ještě otočil a křikl na mě: „Tohodle budeš ještě litovat."

Obklopil mě dav nebelvírských, kteří mi gratulovali a tleskali mi. Ze všech stran jsem slyšela „To bylo dobrý," nebo „Zasloužil si to." Takhle obklopená jsem prošla Vstupní síní a dorazila jsem na oběd do Velké síně. Ve Velké síni se dav konečně rozpustil a já si mohla v klidu sednout ke stolu. Vedle mě se posadil Harry s Ronem a po chvíli si k nám přisedli i Fred a George.

„Je pravda, co se říká o tobě a Malfoyovi?" zeptali se mě.

„A co se o mně říká?" zeptala jsem se jich.

„Prý jsi ho na lektvarech zfackovala."

„Nebylo to na lektvarech. Bylo to na chodbě a byla to jenom jedna facka."

„Ale pořádná," dodal Harry.

„Jo, ten otisk tam bude mít celé odpoledne," přidal se Ron.

„A jak to, že to víte vy dva? Stalo se to před chvílí," zeptala jsem se jich.

„Tady v Bradavicích se šíří drby rychle. Touhle dobou to už ví i Brumbál."

„Super," řekla jsem.

„Teď máš jistotu, že nemusíš už nikomu vykládat tu svoji historku o tom, jak nikdo nezná tvoje rodiče," řeklo jedno dvojče.

„Tak aspoň nějakou dobrou stránku to má," řekl Harry a já jsem musela uznat, že mají pravdu.

„Malfoy si to nenechá líbit. Bude se ti chtít pomstít," podotknul Ron.

„Ať si to zkusí. Já budu připravená," prohlásila jsem.

„Takhle se mi líbíš," řeklo první dvojče. „Jestli to takhle půjde dál, tak tě někdy necháme pomoct ti s některým z našich vtípků."

„Jaká čest pro mě."

„Hej a co já?" ozval se Ron. „Jsem váš bratr. Neměl bych mít před ní přednost?"

„Až nafackuješ Malfoyovi, tak za námi přijď," odpovědělo mu druhé dvojče.

„Mimochodem, proč jsi nebyla ráno na snídani a přišla jsi pozdě na hodinu?" zeptal se Harry.

Zbytek dne se nestalo nic moc zajímavého. Ukázalo se, že o incidentu u lektvarů už ví opravdu celá škola. Nějak se mi povedlo stát se senzací dne. Ale nepodařilo se mi překonat Harryho. Stále když on někam šel, tak se šuškalo o něm. K mojí smůle se mi nedařilo provést žádné kouzlo. Na hodině formulí jsme si zkoušeli několik světelných. Každému se podařilo alespoň jedno, každému kromě mě. Mohla jsem říct formuli stokrát, ale stále bez úspěchu. Hermiona mi potvrdila, že všechno vyslovuju dobře a pohyby hůlkou mám také správně. Tak proč se mi nemůže povést jednoduché světelné kouzlo?

Večer jsem cvičila kouzla ve společenské místnosti. Chtěla jsem se připravit na zítřejší zkoušení u McGonagallový. Ron se snažil naučit Harryho hrát šachy, ale nakonec po třech Harryho prohrách vzdali a šli spát. Postupně se začala vyprazdňovat celá společenská místnost.

„Já už toho mám dost," řekla Hermiona, která se kousek ode mě snažila číst knihu. „Tady se nedá číst. To tvoje neustálé opakování formule mě ruší. Já schvaluju, že se takhle snažíš připravit na hodinu, ale už tu cvičíš několik hodin." Podívala se na hodinky. „Za chvíli bude půl dvanáctý a ty tu cvičíš už od šesti. Jestli ti to kouzlo nejde, tak zajdi za profesorkou, že s tím máš problémy. Všichni z Nebelvíru ti můžou dosvědčit, že ses snažila, ale jestli se ti pořád nedaří kouzlo, tak bude někde nějaký problém. Profesorka McGonagallová ti s tím určitě pomůže."

„Já to kouzlo zvládnu, uvidíš. Stačí mi už jenom chvilka procvičování."

„A pak že já jsem puntičkářka," zamumlala Hermiona a začala si sbírat svoje věci. „Já jdu spát, ale dám ti ještě jednu radu. Jestli tu budeš ponocovat a cvičit kouzla až do rána, tak ti zítra moc nepomůže, když na hodině usneš. Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc," zavolala jsem za ní a potom jsem se dál věnovala svému kouzlení. Společenská místnost byla už prázdná, zůstala jsem v ní jediná. Touhle dobou už bylo chladno, a tak jsem se přesunula co nejblíže ke krbu. Natáhla jsem si nohy ke krbu, takže mi oheň v krbu hřál příjemně na nohy. Zadívala jsem se do plamenů. Víčka mi ztěžkla a oči se mi začaly zavírat. Hlavou mi vířily různé myšlenky ohledně mého kouzlení. Hermiona měla pravdu, jestli se mi nedaří takhle jednoduché kouzlo, tak bych měla zajít za profesorkou. Hned ráno za ní zajdu... Přitom se mi oči definitivně zavřely a já jsem usnula.

Najednou jsem stála ve společenské místnosti a dívala jsem se do ohně. Ohlédla jsme se na křeslo, kde jsem před chvílí seděla. V křesle ležela spící dívka se zrzavými vlasy. To jsem já! Ale když spím v křesle, tak jak můžu zároveň stát i tady? Sen, odpověděla jsem si. Usnula jsem a teď se mi zdá sen. Tak teď prostě otevřu oči a půjdu nahoru do ložnice spát. Pokusila jsem se otevřít oči, ale neprobudila jsem. Sakra, jak se dá probudit ze snu?

Posadila jsem se do volného křesla vedle sebe. Tak si tu budu sedět a čekat, než se probudím. Zrak mi spočinul na hůlce, která mi při usnutí vypadla z ruky a zůstala ležet na zemi. Když budu cvičit i ve spánku, tak mi to třeba pomůže zvládnout to kouzlo. Natáhla jsem se a chtěla jsem zvednout hůlku, ale bezúspěšně. Moje ruka projela hůlkou, jako kdyby byla vzduch. Co když je ta hůlka pouhá iluze? Ale... co když jsem já iluze? Podívala jsem se na svoje ruce a s překvapením jsem zjistila, že jsou průhledné. Stala jsem se ve snu duchem? Vyběhla jsem nahoru do našeho pokoje a zjistila jsem, že nemůžu vzít za kliku. Zkusila jsem prostrčit ruku dveřmi. Naštěstí mě můj sen nechá alespoň projít dveřmi. V ložnici byla vzhůru jenom Hermiona, která si stále četla.

„Hermiono!" zavolala jsem na ni, ale neslyšela mě. Přešla jsem k velkému zrcadlu vedle dveří. Měla jsem na sobě to, v čem jsem usnula. Vypadala jsem naprosto normálně, až na jednu věc: byla jsem průhledná. Vypadala jsem přesně jako duchové na hradech.

Sešla jsem znovu dolů po schodech ke svému tělu. Co když nespím? Co když jsem umřela a teď je ze mě opravdu duch? Podívala jsem se na svoje tělo. Ne, zamítla jsem to. Moje tělo vypadalo naprosto v pořádku, pouze jsem usnula. Navíc, kdybych byla duch, tak by mě Hermiona slyšela. I když možná jsem nějaký druh ducha, který se nedá slyšet. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. Žádné pesimistické myšlenky. Prostě jsem usnula a konec, tečka.

Znovu jsem se posadila do volného křesla vedle sebe a znovu jsem se podívala na zápalku, kterou jsem se marně snažila přeměnit. Jestli je to sen, tak ji zvládnu přeměnit. Sny jsou výplodem mého mozku, takže cokoliv si tady vymyslím, tak se to stane skutečností. Pořádně jsem se podívala na svoji zápalku a soustředila jsem se. Proměň se! Přimhouřila jsem oči a soustředila jsem se pouze na zápalku a na její proměnu. Představovala jsem si, jak se špičatí a začíná se postupně kovově lesknout, až z ní nakonec bude špičatá jehla. Přejel mi mráz po zádech a kolem zápalky se objevila slabá zlatavá záře. Musela jsem je na chvíli zavřít, protože už se to nedalo vydržet.

Když jsem pak znovu otevřela oči a podívala jsem se na zápalku, už to nebyla zápalka. Byla to špičatá kovová jehla. Záře kolem ní pomalu bledla a já jsem usmála. Sice ve snu, ale konečně jsem to kouzlo zvládla. Kéž by se mi to povedlo i zítra na hodině. Rozhlédla jsem se po společenské místnosti. Napadlo mě vyzkoušet i kouzla, která jsme se učili na formulích. Vždy jsem se zaměřila na nějaké místo v místnosti a v duchu jsem vyslovila formuli. Nemusela jsem se ani tolik soustředit jako u přeměny, po chvíli byla celá místnost zaplněná světelnými efekty různých barev.

Pak jsem se zarazila. Právě teď jsem ve svém snu, kde si můžu dělat, co chci, a já cvičím kouzla? Tak to ne! Zamířila jsem k portrétu Buclaté dámy. Nemusela jsem ji vůbec budit a říkat jí heslo, rovnou jsem skrz ni prošla. Když jsem pak stála před společenskou místností, zaslechla jsem chrápání. Rozhlédla jsem se a s překvapením jsem zjistila, že Buclatá dáma chrápe.

Nechala jsem ji spát a šla jsem dolů po schodech do síně. Celou dobu jsem nikoho nepotkala, až dole ve Vstupní síni jsem zaslechla hlasy. Byla tam naprostá tma, takže jsem vůbec nic neviděla. Podle hlasu jsem pouze poznala, že se jedná o dva kluky, kteří se šeptem o něčem domlouvali. Šla jsem blíž k nim, abych zjistila, o čem se baví.

„... zítra bude celá škola překvapená, až to uvidí," řekl první hlas.

„Je to nejlepší způsob, jak zahájit školní rok," řekl druhý.

„Jo, jenže máme jeden den zpoždění, brácho," namítnul první.

„Nevadí," řekl první.

Popošla jsem k nim o trochu blíž, takže jsem teď stála už asi tak jenom metr od nich. Jeden z nich do něčeho kopnul.

„Sakra," zaklel. „Nic tady není vidět."

„Pšššt," zasyčel na něj druhý. „Takhle nás uslyší Filch."

„Tak rozsviť. Jinak se tu brzo přerazíme," navrhnul mu první. Vzápětí se nad námi objevilo mírné světlo a já zjistila, kdo jsou. Byla to dvojčata. Jedno dvojče si drželo za palec u nohy a vedle něho ležel převrhnutý kyblík čehosi bílého.

„Ještě štěstí, že už v tom už nic nebylo," řeklo jedno dvojče, které zrovna sbíralo kyblík. „Dělej, Frede, už půjdeme zpátky," řekl Georgeovi a oba dva se vydali nahoru po mramorových schodech.

Zvědavost mi nedala a nakoukla jsem, teda spíš prošla zavřenými dveřmi, dovnitř do síně. Moc jsem tam toho neviděla, byla moc velká tma. Ze stropu osvětloval síň trochu měsíc a hvězdy a zároveň pronikalo dovnitř trochu světla z venku. V síni jsem rozpoznala obrysy několika metrů vysokých bytostí. Nerozpoznala jsem, co to bylo, ale díky velikosti to rozhodně zítra nikdo nepřehlídne.

Chystala jsem se odejít ze síně, když najednou vrzly dveře a dovnitř vešli tři lidé. Nepoznala jsem, kdo to byl, ale jeden z nich byl menší než ostatní.

„Buďte potichu," říkal ten menší ostatním. „Goyle, zůstaň u dveří a hlídej, jestli někdo nejde."

Malfoy! Crabbe a Goyle chodí jedině s Malfoyem, takže ten třetí musí být Malfoy.

„Crabbe, podej mi to," rozkázal Malfoy a Crabbe mu podal něco malého, co zacinkalo, když si to od něj Malfoy bral.

„Co s tím chceš dělat?" zeptal se ho Crabbe.

„Nechám to tady," odpověděl mu netrpělivě Malfoy a položil tu věc na nebelvírský stůl.

„Proč?" zeptal se znovu Crabbe.

„Sakra, Crabbe, kolikrát ti to mám ještě vysvětlovat? Weasleyovi tady nachystali překvapení pro celou školu. Naštěstí se mi povedlo zaslechnout, jak se o tom baví, takže já to můžu využít a nachystat překvapení pro Beckerovou." Jakmile jsem zaslechla svoje jméno, zamračila jsem se. Co na mě chystá?

Malfoy pokračoval ve svém vysvětlování. „Díky Merlinovi za Pansy. Naštěstí ji napadlo po té facce se v davu přiblížit k Beckerový a potají jí sebrat tohle," ukázal na věc na stole. „Takže až tady zítra najdou tenhle chaos, budou profesoři parádně vytočení. Když pak najdou i ten náramek, budou mít viníka a já svoji pomstu. Ten parchant dostane, co si zaslouží. Válka začala," ušklíbl se. „Tak dělejte, vypadneme odtud."

Náramek? Zděšeně jsem se podívala na svou ruku. Sakra! Náramek od Annie byl pryč. Zamračila jsem se na Draca. Počkej, tohle si vypiješ. Pokusila jsem se vzít náramek, ale protože jsem stále byla průsvitná a nehmotná, nešlo to. Vždyť je to sen! Nezapomínej na to. Předtím jsem zvládla ty kouzla ve společenské místnosti, takže zvládnu i schovat nějak tenhle náramek. Je to přece jenom sen, kde si můžu dělat, co chci. Zavřela jsem oči a soustředila jsem se na náramek. Soustředila jsem se na to, aby se přesunul na mou ruku. Přejel mi mráz po zádech a po celém těle jsem ucítila mravenčení. Když jsem se pak podívala na náramek, nebyl tam. Podívala jsem se na svoje zápěstí, k mému štěstí tam byl.

Podívala jsem se ke dveřím. Ti tři mezitím odešli a já bych už teď měla odejít také, ale moje pomsta ještě neskončila. Zatím jsem pouze zabránila jejich pomstě, teď je čas na moji. Nejlepší bude, když jim oplatím stejnou mincí. Celou tuhle výzdobu svedu na ně. Jenže jak to provedu? Nemám nic jejich. A mám se tím vůbec zabývat? Vždyť je to jenom sen, sice je dost živý, ale zatím je to stále jenom sen. Nakonec jsem se rozhodla pro pomstu. I když je to jenom sen, tak se mu tady chci nějak pomstít. Jenže jak? Můžu zkusit vytvořit něco jejich, podle čeho je poznají. Zmijozelská kravata? Ne, to neukazuje přímo na ně a navíc by si mohl někdo myslet, že se to někdo snaží hodit na zmijozelskou kolej.

Plácla jsem se do čela. Už to mám! Prostě tu vytvořím jejich přijímací dopisy a nastražím to tak, aby to vypadalo, že jim vypadali. Tak teď už stačí se jenom soustředit. Podívala jsem se na místo kousek ode dveří a na to místo jsem se soustředila. Hlavou mi vířily vzpomínky na Malfoye. Jak se nepostavil ve vlaku na moji stranu. Jak mě nechal klidně odejít. Co provedl Nevillovi. Jak se mi smál v lektvarech. Co mi řekl na chodbě. Ukradl mi náramek od Annie. Chtěl mi udělat průšvih u profesorů. Řekl o mně, že jsem parchant. Tohle všechno se mi honilo hlavou a já jsem všechen svůj vztek soustředila na ty dopisy. Vybavila jsem si, jaké bylo v tom dopise použito písmo a co přesně tam bylo napsané. Představila jsme si to všechno dopodrobna. V místech, kam jsem se dívala, se objevila opět ta zlatavá záře. Cítila jsem mravenčení po celém těle a podivný pocit v žaludku. Cítila jsem, jak to zabírá.

Na rameni jsem ucítila něčí dotyk. „Kate, prober se!" zaslechla jsem něčí hlas. „Otevři oči."

Zlatavá záře zmizela a můj duch se začal rozplývat. „Ne!" vykřikla jsem. „Ještě chvíli! Už to skoro je!"

Najednou jsem seděla v křesle ve společenské místnosti a jedno z Weasleyových dvojčat se mnou jemně třáslo. „Kate, probuď se."

„Co je?" koukala jsem kolem zmateně.

„Usnula jsi tu," vysvětlilo mi druhé dvojče. „Byli jsme mimo spolu, teď jsme přišli a našli jsme tě tu spát."

„A nebyl to zrovna klidný spánek. Křečovitě ses držela křesla. Mimochodem, cos myslela tím, už to skoro je?" zeptalo se mě první dvojče.

„Cvičila jsem ve snu kouzlo," odpověděla jsem mu. Kdybych mu měla vyprávět o celém svém snu, seděli bychom tu do rána. V hlavě jsem si stručně prošla svůj sen a vzpomněla na náramek. Podívala jsem se na svoje zápěstí a s úlevou jsem zjistila, že náramek je na svém místě.

„To se učíš i ve snu? Sakra a já myslel, že jsi normální. A to seš teprve v prváku a už se takhle učíš. Frede, musíme sebou pohnout a vypadnou ze školy dřív, než se tahle bude učit na NKÚ."

Probodla jsem George pohledem. „Nevím, co je to NKÚ, ale teď jsem moc unavená na vaše vysvětlování. Teď jdu spát a zítra mi to vysvětlíte." Zvedla jsem ze židle, přičemž jsem zjistila, že mám z toho spaní v křesle přeleželý krk, a šla jsem ke schodům.

„Počkej," zarazil mě Fred a položil mi ruku na rameno. „Zapomněla sis tu hůlku," řekl a podal mi moji hůlku, která mi ve spánku vypadla z ruky.

„Díky a dobrou noc," řekla jsem jim. Naposledy jsem přejela pohledem společenskou místnost a šla jsem spát. Byla jsem nejspíš hodně unavená, protože jinak bych si všimla, že na stolku neleží zápalka, ale jehla.


	10. Nová výzdoba Velké síně

Ráno mě vzbudila Hermiona. „Kate! Dělej, vstávej, nebo nestihneš snídani a přijdeš zase pozdě na hodinu."

Zamžourala jsem očima a podívala jsme se na Hermionu. Stála tam už převlečená v uniformě a koukala na mě.

„Kolik je?" zeptala jsem se jí ospale.

„Čtvrt na osm," odpověděla mi.

„Co máme dneska za hodiny?"

„Bylinkářství, přeměny, formule. A přidej."

„No jo," zamumlala jsem a začala jsem vstávat z postele. „Počkej na mě, já hned budu," řekla jsem směrem k Hermioně a za pět minut už jsem společně s Hermionou scházela schodiště dolů do vstupní síně. Když jsme se Hermionou vešla do Velké síně, údivem nám spadla čelist.

V síni byly různě rozmístěny několik metrů vysoké sochy profesorů. Nejvyšší byla socha profesora Brumbála, která stála uprostřed síně. Profesor Brumbál tam byl převlečený za rockera. Na sobě měl černou koženou bundu a černé kožené kalhoty. Měl také několik kovových kroužků v uchu, v obočí, v nose a ve rtu. Jakmile jsem uviděla sochu Brumbála, vyprskla jsme smíchy. Nebýt dlouhých bílých vlasů a vousů, tak bych ho nepoznala. V ruce držel elektrickou kytaru. V několikaminutových intervalech se socha pohnula, párkrát zabrnkala na kytaru a zařvala „Rock'n'roll!"

Potom jsme se podívaly na další sochy v síni. U nebelvírského stolu byla socha profesorky McGonagallové. Byla tu zpodobněná jako naivní barbína. Vlasy měla rozpuštěné a na sobě měla růžové šaty po kolena. Na nohách měla růžové boty na vysokém podpatku. Obličej měla silně nalíčený tvářenkou a růžovými stíny. Rty, které měla nalíčené křiklavě růžovou rtěnkou, špulila, jako kdyby chtěla všem poslat pusinku. Občas se pohnula a řekla „Mocinky moc vás všechny miluju!", přičemž jí kolem hlavy kroužila růžové srdíčka.

U havraspárského stolu byla socha profesora Kratiknota. Byl to malý profesor a právě jeho malá výška byla námětem pro tuto sochu. Vedle něj byl vysoký stojan, na kterém bylo několik knih, a profesor se tam snažil dosáhnout. Každou chvílí jeho socha ožila. Maličký profesor se snažil vyskočit a dosáhnout na knihy nahoře, ale nedařilo se mu to. Několikrát při tom spadl přímo na nos, čímž si vysloužil smích od studentů. U mrzimorského stolu stála socha profesorky Prýtové. V ruce držela několik květináčů a vypadala docela normálně, teda až na to, že jí z uší vylézaly kořeny rostliny a místo vlasů měla listy rostliny. Byla to asi zatím jediná socha, která se nehýbala.

U stolu Zmijozelu byla socha profesora Snapea. Tahle socha se mračila na všechny okolo, a kdyby pohledy mohly zabíjet, už je mrtvá celá síň. Kromě toho mu z vlasů kapal sliz, a nebylo to tím, že by si neumyl vlasy. Bylo to tím, že měl na hlavě kotlík, ze kterého vytékala tekutina. Občas se pohnul a podíval se na nebelvírský stůl, přičemž řekl: „Odebírám 50 bodů Nebelvíru!"

U každé z těchto soch byly davy lidí, které se jim smály. Kromě toho byly na stěnách barevné fleky a všude možně byl poházený toaletní papír. S Hermionou jsme zamířily k nebelvírskému stolu a posadily jsme se k Harrymu a Ronovi. Hermiona si vyndala z brašny knihu a zatímco jedla snídani, tak u toho i četla. Je vůbec někdy chvíle, kdy nečte?

Ve chvíli, kdy jsem se posadila, jsem si všimla ještě dalších soch. Byly o něco menší, takže jsem si jich nejprve nevšimla.

„To jsou čí sochy?" zeptala jsem se Harryho.

„Nás," odpověděl mi. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podívala, takže mi to Harry ještě vysvětlil. „Sochy prvního ročníku. Nebo alespoň těch vtipných a zajímavých. Tamhle je třeba socha Nevilla se žabákem," ukázal Harry na sochu kluka, vedle kterého byla obrovská žába.

„A tamhle je Harry," ukázal Ron na sochu, která byla o něco větší než ostatní. Byla to socha černovlasého kluka a byla vidět na čele Harryho jizva. „Nebo je tamhle Hermiona," ukázal Ron na sochu hnědovlasé dívky, která seděla na hromadě knih a četla knihu. Podívala jsem se na Hermionu, která seděla vedle mě a četla knihu.

„Hermionu docela vystihli," řekla jsem. Hermiona, která zaslechla své jméno, zvedla hlavu a teprve teď si všimla soch u stěny. Zamračila se na svou sochu a potom zaklapla knihu. Zbytek snídaně už si nečetla.

„Copak, Hermiono? Došly ti knížky?" posmívali se jí Fred a George, kteří právě přišli a viděli ji, jak se mračí na sochu a následně schovává knihu.

Hermiona je probodla pohledem. „Ohromně vtipné."

„Mimochodem, není tohle všechno vaše práce?" zeptal se jich Ron.

„Och, jsem šokován," zareagoval na to Fred a tvářil se při tom, jako kdyby mu Ron bodl dýku do zad. „Jak si něco takového můžeš o nás myslet?"

„A to jsi náš bratr? Ach, Frede, jak moc jsme se v něm spletli. On si myslí, že bychom udělali něco takového?" George se tvářil, jako kdyby se měl každou chvílí rozbrečet.

„Takže jste to nebyli vy?" zeptala jsem se jich.

„To bys chtěla vědět, co?" usmál se Fred tajemně. „No, třeba se to jednou dozvíš."

„Hmm, tak si to nechte pro sebe. Ale kdybyste to byli vy, tak bych vám řekla, že se vám ty sochy povedly."

Dvojčata se na sebe podívala a potom mi odpověděl George. „Stejně to z nás nedostaneš. Ono podle všeho už viníka našli."

„Koho?" zeptal se Harry.

„To se k nám ještě nedoneslo. Jenom víme, že profesoři a Filch hrozně běsnili," odpověděl mu George.

„Jo, měli jsme to štěstí a viděli jsme výraz McGonagallky, když uviděla svoji sochu," zasmál se Fred. „Víte, co dělá, když je rozzuřená?" zeptal se nás, a když jsme zavrtěli hlavou, tak si sám odpověděl. „Promění se v kočku a běhá po pozemcích, dokud se neuklidní. Mám takový tušení, že se ještě doteď nevrátila."

„Ona je zvěromág?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jo," potvrdila jí to dvojčata. „Proměňuje se v kočku. Většinou se proměňuje někdy na začátku roku u prvního ročníku, aby je motivovala."

„Zvěromág je někdo, kdo se může přeměňovat ve zvířata?" zeptal se Harry.

„Může se proměnit jenom v jedno zvíře," odpověděl George. „Kdysi jsme v prváku přemýšleli, co bychom byli za zvíře, kdybychom byli zvěromágy."

„Tipuju vás na dvě veverky," řekla jsem jim.

Dvojčata se na mě zamračila „Veverky? Nějaký elegantnější zvíře tě nenapadlo?"

„No co? Veverky jsou malé, všude prolezou, což je pro vás ideální. Mohli byste se proměnit ve veverky, proplížit se o půlnoci do Velké síně a vytvářet tam sochy."

„Nevzdáme to, brácha? Jim prostě nevysvětlíme, že jsme to nebyli my." Dvojčata se s námi rozloučila a odešla. My jsme se po chvíli také zvedli a šli jsme do skleníků na hodinu bylinkářství. Byl tam už skoro celý ročník a všichni se bavili o sochách ve Velké síni. Po celém hradě už se rozneslo, že viníka už chytili. Rozpoutala se proto diskuse, kdo je ten viník. Jenom já jsem se moc nezapojila do debaty. Zatímco jsem šla do učebny, nevnímala jsem vůbec nic okolo a jen jsem přemýšlela. Hlavou mi vířily myšlenky. Jako kdyby mi něco uniklo, jako kdybych něco zapomněla a nemohla si vzpomenout.

Diskuze pokračovala i několik minut po zazvonění na hodinu, protože profesorka stále nepřicházela. Dorazila skoro o deset minut později. Když přišla, neřekla ani slovo k sochám v síni. Bylo na ní ale dost vidět, že je kvůli něčemu podrážděná. Na chudáka Nevilla se rozkřikla, když rozbil jeden květináč. Doufám, že taková není i normálně.

Po hodině jsme všichni byli špinaví od hlíny a šli jsme do hradu. Ještě než jsme vešli do učebny přeměňování na další hodinu, zamířili jsme všichni do umýváren. Zatímco jsme dostávali hlínu ze svých dlaní, do umývárny vešly dvě starší holky.

„Už jste slyšely, kdo je ten viník?" vyhrkly obě dvě, čímž získaly pozornost všech. „Jsou to nějací prváci ze Zmijozelu," oznámila nám jedna.

„Jeden z nich je Malfoy," dodala druhá. „A potom ještě nějací dva tlustí hromotluci."

Malfoy, dvojčata, Velká síň. Malfoy, dvojčata, Velká síň. Je to povědomé, jako kdyby... jako kdybych to už někdy zažila. Můj dnešní sen. Dvojčata udělala nějaký vtípek s Velkou síní, potom se tam objevil Draco Malfoy a chtěl to hodit na mě. Jenže se mu to nepodařilo, protože jsem mu to překazila. A jako pomstu jsem to chtěla obrátit a hodit to na něj, ale to jsem nestihla. Plánovala jsem to provést pomocí něčeho... sakra, proč musím mít tak děravou paměť? Mysli, mysli! Bylo to něco papírového... že by deník? Ne, ten ne. Sešit? Ne, to taky ne. Bylo to něco tenkého, co dostal každý, něco jako... dopis. Dopis? Dopis!

„Jak poznali, že to byli oni?" vyhrkla jsme na ty dvě starší holky.

Jenom se na mě podívaly a ledabyle mi odpověděly: „Našli tam jejich dopisy o přijetí do školy."

To není možné. Byla jsem celou dobu ve společenské místnosti. Nemohla jsem být zároveň dole. Navíc nejde vyvolat jen tak z ničeho dopisy, vždyť jsem teprve v prvním ročníku. Možná je to ale jenom náhoda. Náhodou se mi zdál sen, ve kterém dvojčata udělala něco v síni, objevil se tam Malfoy, který to chtěl hodit na mě, a já jsem to obrátila proti němu. Náhodou má další den síň novou výzdobu a obviní z toho Malfoye. Dobře, je to blbost. Nemůže to být náhoda.

„Kate?" oslovila mě Alice, čímž mě vytrhla z mého přemýšlení. „Jsi v pohodě?" Rozhlédla jsem se kolem a zjistila jsem, že už se umývárna vyprázdnila a všichni odešli do učebny.

„Jo, jsem v pohodě," odpověděla jsem jí. „Alice, existoval někdy v historii někdo, kdo dokázal nějak opustit svoje tělo a myslí se pohybovat někde jinde?"

„Jak to myslíš?" zeptala se mě.

„Někdo je na jednom místě, potom opustí svoje tělo a jde si, kam chce. Něco jako když jsi dočasně duch, ale můžeš se zase vrátit zpátky do svého těla," vysvětlila jsem jí.

Alice se na chvíli zamyslela a pak mi odpověděla: „Myslím, že něco takového bylo v jedné pohádce pro děti. Něco takového mi četli, když jsem byla malá. Jak jenom se ta knížka jmenovala? Spojení? Ne, to nebylo ono. Pouto? Jo, to bylo ono. Vyskytovali se tam nějací lidé, kteří si klidně vyskočili z těla, kdykoliv se jim to hodilo, a šli na procházku."

„Tak děkuju, zkusím se po té knížce podívat v knihovně."

Společně s Alicí jsme odešly do učebny přeměňování. Profesorka McGonagallová tam ještě nebyla, ale místo ní seděla na stole mourovatá kočka, která všechny studenty bedlivě pozorovala. Naštěstí jsem už díky dvojčatům věděla, že je profesorka zvěromág, takže mě hned napadlo, že ta kočka na stole bude ona. Zabrala jsem si jednu volnou lavici vzadu. Doufala jsem, že když se schovám vzadu, tak si mě nevšimne a nebude po mně chtít předvést přeměnu zápalky na jehlu. Ve chvíli, kdy zazvonilo, se profesorka proměnila z kočky na člověka a od třídy si za to vysloužila potlesk. Následně nám zadala práci z učebnice, měli jsme si přečíst kapitolu a udělat si z ní výpisky. V duchu se mi ulevilo, protože to znamenalo, že se vyhnu zkoušení z přeměny. Bohužel, vzápětí dodala: „Mezitím budu chodit mezi vámi a po některých budu chtít vidět včerejší přeměnu."

Sakra! Pokusila jsem se být co nejvíce neviditelná. Naštěstí jsem si sedla až úplně dozadu, takže mě neměla hned na očích. Profesorka se rozhlédla po třídě. Prosím, ať nehledá mě. Nakonec vyzkoušela Levanduli Brownovou. Měla jsme štěstí, že si mě nevšimla. Vzápětí se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vpadli Ron s Harrym.

„O... omlouváme se, že... že jdeme pozdě,

„... ale my jsme zabloudili," říkal Harry udýchaně.

Profesorka jim za to vynadala a pak je poslala, aby se posadili. Oba dva se posadili vedle mě a díky tomu si profesorka všimla, kde sedím. Sakra! McGonagallová se zvedla a šla ke mně.

„Tak mi ukažte, jestli jste splnila domácí úkol a cvičila jste kouzlo," řekla, když došla ke mně.

„A co když jsem cvičila a přesto mi to pořád nejde?" zkusila jsme se zeptat.

„Tohle je lehké kouzlo. V případě, že jste cvičila, tak vám musí jít," odpověděla mi.

Proč musím mít pořád takovou smůlu? Profesorka mávla hůlkou a přede mnou se objevila zápalka. Vyndala jsme svou hůlku z rukávu a namířila na zápalku. Alespoň to zkusím. V nejhorším jí můžou ostatní z Nebelvíru potvrdit, že jsem pilně cvičila celý večer. Vždyť jsem, sakra, cvičila i ve snu, tak by mi to už mělo jít. Počkat. Sen. Ve snu jsem cvičila a ve snu se mi to kouzlo i povedlo. Co přesně jsem v tom snu udělala? Ve snu jsem se soustředila na zápalku a představila jsem si její proměnu.

Nyní jsme se zaměřila na zápalku a stejně jako ve snu jsem se soustředila pouze na ni a její proměnu. V hlavě jsme viděla, jak špičatí a získává postupně kovový lesk. V tuhle chvíli se v mém snu kolem zápalky objevila zlatavá záře, jenže teď se neobjevila, proto jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli kouzlo začíná účinkovat. Přesto jsem ale zkusila udělat hůlkou požadovaný pohyb a vyslovila jsem správnou formuli. Následně se zápalka proměnila v jehlu.

„Výborně. Je vidět, že jste se neflákala a cvičila jste," pochválila mě profesorka a potom odešla zkoušet ostatní. Zbytek hodiny jsem si četla stejně jako ostatní kapitolu, ale přesto jsem to vůbec nevnímala. Myšlenkami jsem byla stále u svého snu. Bylo to tím, že jsem před chvílí při kouzlení dělala to samé, co jsem dělala ve snu, nebo to byla náhoda? Musím si najít v knihovně tu knihu, o které mluvila Alice.


	11. Pouto

Další den jsem zašla do knihovny. Byla to moje první návštěva knihovny. Musím uznat, že knihovna je velmi rozlehlá. Zajímalo by mě, jaké knihy jsou v oddělení s omezeným přístupem. V knihovně bylo hodně lidí, ale většinou to byli starší studenti. Z prvního ročníku jsem si všimla Hermiony. Ta socha v síni na ni opravdu sedí.

Většinu knihovny zabírala odborná literatura, ale v knihovně bylo i oddělení s krásnou literaturou. V mudlovském světě jsem četla převážně krásnou, z odborné jsem četla akorát učebnice ve škole. Knížku, o které mi řekla Alice, jsem našla právě v tomhle oddělení. Byl tam jeden regál, který tam byl věnován pouze pohádkám pro děti.

Kniha „Pouto" byla docela tenká kniha. Byla poměrně stará a v kožené vazbě. Podle toho, jak byla zaprášená, asi nepatří k oblíbeným. Vzala jsem ji a zapsala jsem si její vypůjčení u knihovnice. Nechtělo se mi ji číst tady v knihovně, ty dřevěné židle nevypadaly moc pohodlně. Raději si ve společenské místnosti sednu do pohodlného červeného křesla a v klidu si ji přečtu.

Ve společenské místnosti jsme si sedla do jednoho kouta vedle Harryho. Seděl tam sám, což bylo docela výjimečné, protože většinou byl vždycky Ron poblíž.

„Jak zvládáš všechnu tu pozornost?" zeptala jsme se ho. Poslední dobou jsem dost často zaslechla, jak si o něm někdo šeptá.

„Není to nic moc. Někteří se otočí a jdou chodbou zpátky, jenom aby mě viděli. Je to dost nepříjemný, hlavně když se zrovna snažíš najít učebnu," odpověděl mi.

„Nezávidím ti. Mně bohatě vyhovuje, že si mě nikdo moc nevšímá."

„Jo, a to, že nafackuješ jednomu zmijozelskýmu rozmazlenýmu frackovi, ti v tom vážně pomůže," podotkl Harry.

„Hele! Já za to nemůžu. Sám si o to říkal," hájila jsem se.

„Ani se ti nedivim, že jsi mu jednu vrazila. Na tvým místě bych asi udělal to samý." Harry se na chvíli odmlčel a potom se mě zeptal: „Myslíš, že ty sochy vážně udělal Malfoy?"

„Něco mi říká, že to byl Fred a George." V duchu jsem ještě dodala: „A to něco je můj velice podivný sen."

„Před chvílí jsem je zaslechl, jak se o tom baví. Prý uvažovali, že tam dají sousoší tebe, jak fackuješ Malfoye."

„Tak to udělali dobře, že to tam nedali. Kdyby to tam dali, tak by to nevypadalo, jako že to udělal Malfoy."

„Jo, to je pravda," uznal Harry.

Najednou jsem si vzpomněla na svůj slib Annie, že jí budu psát. Jsem tu už pár dnů a ještě jsem jí nenapsala. Podrobně jí napíšu všechno, co se tu stalo. „Harry, půjčil bys mi Hedviku?" zeptala jsem se ho.

„Jo, klidně. Proč?" zeptal se mě.

„Chci napsat kamarádce," odpověděla jsme mu a při tom jsem vyndala z brašny kus pergamenu a věci na psaní.

Napsala jsem jí o všem, co se tu stalo. Do dopisu jsem napsala všechno divné o mých snech a o Moudrém klobouku. Také jsem jí popsala, jak jsem se pohádala s Malfoyem ve vlaku a jak jsem mu později po lektvarech vlepila jednu facku. V dopise jsem jí rozebrala všechny naše profesory, například Snapea. Nepřipadal mi až tak hrozný, jak o něm všichni mluví. Zato u McGonagallové mám pocit, že mě nemá moc ráda. Možná jsem si to u ní pokazila hned na začátku s Nevillovým žabákem.

Dopis jsem dopsala a schovala ho do brašny s tím, že ho ráno pošlu po Hedvice. Teď už byla venku docela tma, takže by nebylo dobré posílat Hedviku na takovou dalekou cestu do Londýna. Místo toho jsem vytáhla pohádku z knihovny.

 _Bylo, nebylo, kdysi byla jedna mladá čarodějka, které pocházela z velmi bohaté a vážené rodiny, a jmenovala se Violet White. Když byla Violet ještě v útlém věku, její strýc přemluvil Violetiny rodiče, aby učinili s rodinou Rutherfordových dohodu. V den Violetiných devatenáctých narozenin proběhnou zásnuby s Christopherem Rutherfordem, který je jen o několik let starší než ona. Pro obě rodiny by to bylo velmi výhodné, protože jejich už tak dost vysoké postavení se tím ještě zvýší, a nejvíce na tom získá právě Violetin strýc._

 _Ve stejném městě mezitím vyrůstal kluk jménem Alexandr. V den Violetiných narozenin ho nalezla jedna chudá rodina, která ho přijala mezi sebe. Alexandr se s Violet vůbec neznal, ale spojovala je jedna věc. Oběma se od malička zdálo o tom druhém a ani jeden o tom nikomu neřekl. V těch snech nikdy nezjistili jméno toho druhého, jenom se tam společně bavili o svých problémech. Alex díky tomu věděl o tom, jak se Violet netěší na své devatenácté narozeniny, a Violet zase věděla o majetkových problémech Alexovy rodiny._

 _Když jim bylo osmnáct let a od narozenin je dělil pouhý měsíc, Alexovi se podařilo najít si práci u budoucího snoubence Violet. Pracoval pro něj jako jeho asistent, protože Chris už pracoval na ministerstvu, a díky dobrému jménu svojí rodiny tam už stihnul získat docela dobré postavení. Poslední rok se Chris na doporučení svého o rok mladšího bratra Michaela scházel s Violet. Zval ji na různé společenské akce a snažil se získat její přízeň. Violet se snažila si ho oblíbit, ale nedařilo se jí to._

 _Po prvním týdnu v Alexově nové práci měl Chris domluveno s Violet, že se půjdou podívat na premiéru nové hry do nejznámějšího kouzelnického divadla. Bohužel pro Chrise a naštěstí pro Alexe, Chris se nemohl dostavit kvůli práci, a tak tam poslal Alexe s omluvou._

 _A Alex se poprvé setkal s Violet._

Jak jsem četla dál, čím dál mi to připomínalo mě a Harryho. Alex s Violet měli mezi sebou oboustranné pouto, ale mezi mnou a Harrym je jednostranné. Já jsem jediná, které se zdají divné sny. Nebo že by se zdály i Harrymu a jenom o tom nikomu neřekl?

Mezi Alexem a Violet se díky dlouholetým sdílením snů stali přátelé, ačkoliv to ani jeden z nich neřekl Christopherovi. Alex si povšimnul, že v blízkosti Michaela se Violet červená, a tak získal Alex podezření, že jí možná rodiče vybrali nesprávného bratra. Před Violet to ale moc nerozebíral a společně se snažili přijít na to, proč mají stejné sny. Od jedné známé tety dostali doporučení, ať společně navštíví jednu jasnovidku, Sylviu Bowenovou, a tak za ní společně zašli.

 _Alex společně s Violet prošli šarlatovým závěsem a vešli do místnosti. Po celé místnosti byly zapálené svíčky. Violet se tam moc nechtělo. Už když jim teta dávala adresu, tak je upozornila, že to je dost divná osoba. Kdo ví, jestli má vůbec vnitřní oko. Už tak na ni spousta čarodějů pohlíží skrz prsty, když pracuje i pro mudly. Violet pocházela z čistokrevné rodiny a většinou se s mudly nestýkala._

 _„Zdravím vás, drahouškové!" ozval se sladký hlásek s velkého červeného křesla. Seděla tam tmavovlasá žena středního věku s tmavší pletí a trochu silnější postavy. Kolem hlavy měla omotaný oranžový šátek, na sobě měla dlouhé oranžové šaty a přes ramena přehozený hnědý šátek. „Vy musíte být Violet White," usmála se na Violet._

 _„Jak víte, jak se jmenuji?" zeptala se jí Violet._

 _„Mám přeci vnitřní oko, ne?" zasmála se. „Tak se posaďte a povězte mi, co vás trápí."_

 _„Neměla byste to vědět, když máte to vnitřní oko?" zeptal se jí Alexandr, když si společně s Violet sedali do dvou křesel naproti._

 _„Ach, zlatíčko. S vnitřním okem je to mnohem složitější. Chvíli funguje, chvíli ne, prostě si ze mě dělá srandu. Pouze jsem dnes ráno tušila, že za mnou přijdou dva mladí lidé. Věděla jsem o vás jenom, že se jmenujete Alex a Violet a že jste se narodili ve stejný den. Důvod vaší návštěvy mi ale moje vnitřní oko nesvěřilo. Takže mi teď pěkně povězte, co vás sem přivedlo."_

 _A tak jí oba dva pověděli o svých společných snech. Madam Sylvia je celou dobou s nadšením poslouchala. Když pak dopověděli svůj příběh, tak jim začala vykládat svou teorii:_

 _„To je velmi zajímavé, co jste mi teď pověděli. To, že se někomu zdá o někom, koho nikdy v životě nepotkal, je už tak dost neobvyklé. A když se to zdá dvěma lidem a společně ve snu komunikují, tak je to mnohem pozoruhodnější." Sylvia se na chvíli odmlčela a o něčem přemýšlela. Po chvíli pokračovala: „Chtěla bych něco vyzkoušet. Ráda bych viděla vaši auru. Možná vám potom budu moci říct více." Poté vstala a začala něco hledat ve skříňce. Po chvilce vyndala lahvičku, kterou rozlila do dvou hrnků a podala jim je. „Vypijte to. Je to klasický uspávací lektvar. Je akorát trochu upravený, protože sny se vám zdají až několik hodin po tom, co usnete. Po tomto lektvaru se vám budou zdát hned po usnutí."_

 _Alex společně s Violet, která se napřed s obavami podívala na hrnek, vypili obsah hrnku. Sotva stihli položit hrnky na stůl, už jim padala hlava a těžkla jim víčka. Vzápětí už oba byli v říši snů. Tentokrát to ale bylo jiné._

 _Dříve se vždy potkali na různých místech, například na louce, v lese, u jezera. Místo toho se dnes ocitli v místnosti s madame Sylvií. Stejně jako předtím, když usínali, tak i tentokrát seděla v křesle a naproti ní seděli spící Violet a Alex._

 _„Co to?" zeptala se překvapeně Violet Alexe, ale než jí stihl odpovědět, ozvala se madame Sylvia._

 _„Já vás vidím," řekla, ale měla zavřené oči a při tom se usmívala. „Vznášíte se tu jako duchové, vaše těla vypadají, že spí. Ale přesto vás moje vnitřní oko vidí. Vaše duše se vznáší ve vzduchu. Jste stejně průhlední jako duchové, ale na rozdíl od nich zároveň i záříte. Z vašich aur vychází bílé světlo, které je naprosto totožné. Odtud vzali mudlové pověsti o andělech."_

 _Violet se podívala na Alexe a on na ni. Ani jeden z nich neviděl to, co popisovala madame. Sice byli oba dva průhlední a trochu připomínali duchy, přesto ale neviděli žádnou záři. V minulých snech byli naprosto hmotní, ale dnes si poprvé připadali jako duchové._

 _Madame Sylvia přistoupila k jejich tělům a s oběma lehce zatřásla. Oba dva se ihned probrali, přičemž se jejich duchové rozplynuli._

 _„Takže co s námi tedy je?" zeptal se Alex._

 _„Máte veliký dar. Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že narazím na někoho s tímto darem. Mezi vámi je obrovské pouto. Vaše aury, životy, osudy, magická jádra a všechno, co k vám patří, je propojené. Cítíte to, co cítí ten druhý. Kdykoliv se stane něco jednomu, ten druhý to také ucítí. Veškerou bolest, lásku, smutek, radost a všechny pocity sdílíte."_

To bylo všechno ohledně schopností, které v příběhu byly. Zbytek knihy se už věnoval Violetiným zásnubám. Christopher se nakonec ukázal jako záporná postava a Violet se s ním nezasnoubila. Alexovým přičiněním se Violet zasnoubila s Michaelem.

Vztah mezi Violet a Alexem se nakonec ukázal jako sourozenecký. Rodiče Violet v něm nalezli svého ztraceného syna. Jejich matka totiž čekala dvojčata, ale ještě než se narodila, věštkyně o jejích dětech pronesla jednu věštbu. V té věštbě se říkalo, že druhé dítě překazí zásnuby prvnímu. První dítě bude zasnoubeno s někým z významné rodiny a do někoho z té rodiny se i zamiluje. Druhé dítě přestože v budoucnu překazí zásnuby, bude po narození prohlášeno za mrtvého.

O naplnění věštby se pak postaral jejich strýc. Jako první se narodila Violet a strýc hned dostal nápad zasnoubit ji s někým z rodu Rutherfordů. Když se pak narodil i Alex, podal mu jed, po kterém vypadal jako mrtvý. Všichni si pak mysleli, že je opravdu mrtvý a že nepřežil porod. Dítě předal sluhům, aby ho odnesli někam daleko do hor. K jejich smůle ho ale našel jeden chudý pár, který Alexe vychoval jako svého vlastního.

Nakonec všechno dobře dopadlo. Alex našel své pravé rodiče, Violet našla svou pravou lásku a všichni byli šťastní.

Odložila jsem knížku. Ohledně pochopení mých snů jsem se moc dál neposunula. Bylo tam jenom popsáno to, co jsem zažila i já, a nic nového nepřibylo. Jenže odkud vzal autor téhle pohádky na to nápad? Je možné, že by to sám zažil? Prolistovala jsem znovu knížku, jestli tam někde není napsané nějaké poděkování nebo nějaké vysvětlení od autora. Nikde nebylo nic, jenom vzadu bylo na vnitřní straně desek napsáno něco tužkou. Nešlo to pořádně přečíst, ale nakonec jsem rozluštila: _Projekce._


	12. Průšvih na hodině létání

Bradavice už jsem začala poznávat. Už jsem si zapamatovala nástrahy hradu a věděla jsem, kde mám přeskočit chybějící schod a jak otevřít tajné dveře. Díky tomu už se mi docela dařilo přijít na hodiny včas. Hodiny byly docela fajn. McGonagallová mě asi nemá moc ráda, takže jsem si musela dávat větší pozor, abych byla na její hodiny připravená. Kouzla mi nyní šla stejně dobře jako ostatním. Po nějaké době strávené cvičením jsem kouzlo vždycky nakonec zvládla bez většího soustředění. Na lektvarech jsem excelovala, ačkoliv hned za mnou v pořadí byla Hermiona, která byla ale na druhou stranu nejlepší ve všech ostatních předmětech.

Malfoyův průšvih vynesl jeho koleji velkou bodovou ztrátu, čímž si proti sobě poštval některé zmijozelské. Na druhou stranu mu ale jiné koleje za to děkovaly, protože nyní byl Zmijozel v boji o pohár poslední. Malfoye to vždycky dost vytočilo, ale k mojí smůle ten svůj vztek směřoval na mě. Došlo mu, že jsem to musela na něj narafičit já, ale nemohl to nikomu říct, aniž by prozradil svůj původní úmysl. Proto kdykoliv mohl, tak mi nějak škodil. Většinou do mě „náhodou" vrazil na chodbě tak, že se mi rozsypaly věci na zem. Alespoň se mu nikdy nepodařilo najít mě někde samotnou. Naštěstí jsme měli se Zmijozelem společné pouze hodiny lektvarů. Bohužel se po pár týdnech objevilo na nebelvírské nástěnce, že nás čekají společně se Zmijozelem hodiny létání.

Celý první ročník tím byl nadšený. Ron nadšeně vykládal ostatním o tom, jak létal doma na košťatech svých starších bratrů. Svoje dobrodružství na koštěti líčil i Malfoy každému, kdo ho byl ochotný poslouchat. Hermiona si půjčila z knihovny knihu o létání a neustále nám říkala o tom, co se v ní dočetla. Kdykoliv se někdo zmínil o blížící hodině, Neville zbledl.

U sebe jsem se na to těšila a zároveň jsem se toho obávala. Těšila jsem se, že si konečně vyzkouším, jaké to je létat na koštěti. Když o tom všichni pořád tak mluvili, tak jsem byla zvědavá. Na druhou stranu jsem se bála toho, že budu nešikovná a při každé příležitosti spadnu. Na základní škole nepatřil tělocvik mezi moje oblíbené sporty. Uměla jsem dobře mířit a chytat míče, ale stejně si mě většinou vybírali mezi posledníma. Dalším důvodem, proč jsem z toho byla tolik nervózní, byl Malfoy. Při lektvarech mě hlídal, jestli udělám nějakou chybu a jestli teď zvorám to létání, tak mi to bude ještě hodně dlouho připomínat.

Odpoledne jsme všichni sešli dolů na hřiště. Zmijozel tam už čekal. Všichni zmijozelští byli obklopeni kolem Malfoye, který jim velmi nadšeně vyprávěl o tom, jak jednou prolétl úzkým tunelem mezi dvěma skálami. Po chvíli dorazila madame Hoochová a řekla nám, abychom se postavili každý ke svým košťatům.

„Přestože někteří z vás už na koštěti letěli, na těchto hodinách se budete přesně držet mých pokynů. Jestli uvidím, jak někdo dělá, nedej bože, _létá_ na koštěti bez mého svolení, tak mu můžu garantovat, že dostane na pár víkendů zábavu v podobě školního trestu. Nyní natáhněte ruku nad koště a řekněte vzhůru!"

Všichni udělali přesně to, co nám řekla. Natáhla jsem ruku nad koště, a ještě než jsem to zkusila sama, rozhlédla jsem se po ostatních. Malfoyovi, Harrymu a Ronovi jako jedněm z mála vlétlo koště do ruky hned na první pokus. Malfoy se na mě ušklíbl samolibým úsměvem. Hned jsem proto řekla: „Vzhůru!" A koště mi naštěstí hned vlétlo do ruky. Podívala jsem se na Malfoye a tentokrát jsem mu věnovala úšklebek já. Malfoyův úsměv zmizel z tváře a uhnul pohledem.

Jakmile měli všichni koště ve své ruce, tak nám madame ukázala, jak máme správně na košťatech sedět. Všechny nás pak ještě jednou obešla a některým, kteří seděli špatně, to ukázala ještě jednou. Když měla jistotu, že všichni sedíme dobře, všem nám řekla:

„Nyní, až zapískám, se odrazíte mírně od země. Ne moc, pouze na tolik, abyste se zvedli o pár stop do vzduchu. Jestliže se odrazíte příliš, tak vaše koště vyletí příliš rychle. Jakmile budete ve vzduchu, držte své koště rovně, lehce se nakloňte blíže k násadě, popolétněte o pár metrů a poté se opět narovnejte a sneste k zemi. Takže připravit - " pevně jsem sevřela násadu, „ – tři - " pokrčila jsem mírně kolena, „ – dva - " připravila jsem se k odrazu, „ – jedna - " Neville se odrazil.

Neville se z netrpělivosti odrazil moc brzo a až příliš. Vyletěl k nebi jako splašená střela a nijak nezpomaloval.

„Zpátky!" volala za ním profesorka, která už vytahovala svoji hůlku, ale Neville nevěděl, jak se vrátit.

„Neville, zamiř násadu koštěte dolů!" zavolala jsem na něj. Nejspíš mě uslyšel, protože vzápětí zamířil s koštětem dolů. Bohužel stále stejnou rychlostí. O pár vteřin později Neville narazil do země. Koště zůstalo ležet o kousek dál a Neville sám ležel na zemi jako hromádka neštěstí. Profesorka k němu ihned přiběhla a stejně tak i ostatní. Neville byl naštěstí v pořádku, vypadalo to jenom na zlomené zápěstí.

„Velmi povedená rada!" řekla mi ironicky a pak se obrátila na celou třídu. „Odvedu pana Longbottoma na ošetřovnu. Jestliže se tady mezitím někdo na jedinou vteřinu odlepí nohama od země, tak poletí z Bradavic dřív, než stačí říct famfrpál." A s těmi slovy společně s Nevillem odešla.

„Vážně velmi povedená rada, Beckerová. Longbottom se určitě dostane do nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Pro ně to bude posila. Možná bys je měla všechny trénovat, Beckerová. Rovnou si pak můžou rezervovat místo na ošetřovně."

„Zmlkni, Malfoyi!" obořila se na něj Parvati Patilová.

Malfoy se už nadechoval, aby jí odpověděl, ale pak ho něco zaujalo v trávě. Bleskově vyrazil vpřed a to něco vzal. „Podívejte, to bude ta blbost, co ji dneska Longbottom dostal."

Opravdu to byl Pamatováček, který dnes ráno přišel Nevillovi.

„Dej to sem, Malfoyi!" vyzval ho Harry.

„Tak si pro to pojď," ušklíbl se Malfoy a popadl svoje koště. Vyrazil do vzduchu a Harryho nenapadlo nic jiného, než udělat to samé. Harry dohnal Malfoye ve výšce zhruba šesti metrů. Stejně jako ostatní dole na zemi jsem zjistila, že oběma létání jde dobře. Bohužel nikdo z nás neslyšel, o čem se ti dva baví, ale o počasí rozhodně nemluvili. Po chvíli Malfoy napřáhl ruku a Pamatováčka vyhodil vysoko do vzduchu. To vyhození ho na moment vyvedlo z rovnováhy a trochu na koštěti zavrávoral. Potom to ale vyrovnal a zamířil k zemi. Harry mezitím vyrazil jako blesk za Pamatováčkem. K velkému ohromení všech ho opravdu dokázal chytit. Naše radost ale nebyla moc dlouhá, protože vzápětí se ozval křik: „HARRY POTTERE!"

Všichni nebelvírští jsme se zděšeně podívali na profesorku McGonagallovou, která se k nám rychlým a rázným krokem blížila přes hřiště. Přes naše protesty, že za to může Malfoy, si Harryho odvedla. Zmijozel se tomu smál.

„Jak se to říká, každý dobrý skutek bude po zásluze potrestán?" posmíval se Malfoy.

„Drž hubu, Malfoy!" okřikla jsem ho. „Tohle je pěkně nespravedlivý a ty máš jediný štěstí, že tebe nechytli na koštěti. Ono kdyby tebe chytili na koštěti ve vzduchu, tak tebe vzhledem k tvému předešlému průšvihu vyloučí okamžitě."

„Ale takhle vyloučí Pottera. Kromě toho díky mně jsme aspoň měli jednu zábavnou snídani s novou výzdobou."

„Ty moc dobře víš, že to nebyla tvoje práce. Ty můžeš být rád, že se nedozvěděli o tom tvém původním úmyslu s překvapením pro mě. Jseš ubohej. Tam nahoře si před chvílí skoro spadnul."

Tohle Malfoye evidentně pořádně vytočilo. Vzápětí se na mě zlomyslně usmál.

„Já že to neumím na koštěti? Já nejsem ten, kdo na něm ještě nikdy neseděl."

„Neboj, časem se na něm proletím."

„A co třeba teď hned?" navrhnul. „Dáme si závod," navrhl.

Zaváhala jsem.

„Nebo se snad bojíš?" zeptal se mě Malfoy.

„Nebojím. Tebe porazím kdykoliv a kdekoliv," odpověděla jsem mu.

„Tak kdo první přeletí hřiště, obletí obruč na druhém konci hřiště a vrátí se sem, ten vítězí."

„Platí," řekla jsem a s koštětem jsem se postavila na čáru.

„Kate, nedělej to. Budeš z toho mít akorát průšvih," snažila se mi to vymluvit Hermiona.

„Nech mě, Hermiono. Vím, co dělám," odsekla jsem jí a připravila se k odrazu. Zrychlil se mi tep a začaly se mi potit ruce. Pevně jsem sevřela násadu koštěte. Tohle musím vyhrát. Musím porazit Malfoye.

Malfoy se postavil vedle mě a připravil se k odrazu. Ještě se na poslední chvíli ohlédl, zatímco já jsem sledovala obruč před sebou. Byla jsem nervózní. Malfoy se na mě obrátil a zeptal se mě: „Na tři?" Přikývla jsem. V hlavě jsem měla jenom myšlenku, že musím být rychlejší než Malfoy.

„Tři – dva – jedna – teď!" odpočítal Malfoy. Sotva jsem zaslechla, jak řekl teď, odrazila jsem se od země. Řítila jsem se vzhůru, dokud jsem nenarovnala koště a pak jsem už neklesala a ni nestoupala. Nahnula jsem se dopředu, obličej jsem měla až skoro u násady. Letěla jsem střemhlavě vpřed. Vítr mi fičel v uších, slyšela jsem jenom, jak někdo za mnou volá moje jméno. Za mnou vlál hábit a vlasy mi létaly ve větru ze strany na stranu. S překvapením jsem zjistila, že nikde přede mnou není Malfoy. Asi jsem rychlejší než on. A to na koštěti letím poprvé. Letět na koštěti mi připadalo snadné, jako kdybych to uměla odjakživa.

Kousek před obručí jsem se narovnala a začala jsem brzdit. Namířila jsem násadu doleva a obletěla jsem obruč. Nyní jsem měla výhled na Malfoye. Jenže on nikde nebyl. Ve vzduchu jsem byla jenom já sama. Co se to sakra děje? Ve vzduchu a ani na zemi mezi mnou a ostatními nic nebylo. On vůbec nevystartoval? Ale proč?

Doletěla jsem k ostatním a přistála jsem na zemi. Když jsem se pak otočila, tak jsem se zděšením zjistila, že koukám přímo do obličeje madame Hoochové.

„A jsem v háji," řekla jsem si nahlas.

„Ano, to teda jste. Sotva odvedu jednoho zraněného chlapce na ošetřovnu, tak zjistím, že mezitím se tu někdo jiný snaží zranit. Já chápu, že je většina z vás nedočkavá ukázat, co všechno na koštěti umí, ale to to nemůžete alespoň chvíli vydržet? To, že jste už někdy dřív na koštěti letěla a nyní to umíte, ještě neznamená, že to můžete předvádět na mých hodinách, kdykoliv se vám zachce."

„No, vlastně," přerušila jsem ji, „já letěla na koštěti poprvé."

„Poprvé?" Profesorka se podívala na mě, jako kdyby mi nevěřila. Potom se podívala na obruč a na koště v mojí ruce. Pak se opět podívala na mě. „No, to nic nemění na tom, že jste porušila pravidla. Jasně jsem řekla, že kdokoliv se nebude jedinou vteřinu dotýkat oběma nohama země, bude potrestaný."

„Přesně jste řekla, že bude vyloučený," připomněl jí ten blonďatý hajzl. To proto nevystartoval. Chvíli před startem se ohlédl a viděl, jak se profesorka vrací. Vůbec nevyrazil a nechal mě, ať se dostanu do průšvihu.

„Ano, a nyní půjdeme rovnou za ředitelkou vaší koleje," oznámila mi. Když jsem odcházela, zahlédla jsem ještě Malfoyův vítězoslavný úsměv. Nejradši bych mu v tuhle chvíli jednu vrazila a rozbila mu ten jeho hnusný úsměv. Šla jsem za ní po schodech nahoru. Svíral se mi žaludek při představě, jak se vracím domů do Londýna. Jak bych jenom Annie vysvětlila, že jsem tady vydržela jenom pár týdnů. Vyhodí mě ještě dřív, než se stihnu něco pořádného naučit. Jediné, co dokážu, je přeměnit sirku a pár světelných kouzel.

Dorazily jsme ke kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové, ze kterého právě vyházel Harry a nějaký starší pohledný student. Harry se na mě zvědavě podíval a já jsem mu neslyšně naznačila ústy: „Potom". Madame Hoochová vešla do kabinetu a já hned za ní.

„Rolando, ráda tě vi-" Profesorka McGonagallová spatřila mě a zarazila se. „Co se stalo?" zeptala se.

„Tady slečna Beckerová neuposlechla můj příkaz. Přestože jsem ji varovala, že kdo bude jenom chvíli vzduchu, zatímco budu pryč, tak bude vyloučen. Přesto se musela před ostatními předvést, a proto žádám její vyloučení."

Profesorka McGonagallová se na mě podívala. „Řeknete mi k tomu něco?"

„Není co," pokrčila jsem rameny. „Udělala jsem chybu. Jednala jsem lehkovážně a nemyslela jsem na následky."

„Alespoň umíte uznat chybu," podotkla McGonagallová.

„Takže mě vyloučíte?" zeptala jsem se.

„K vašemu štěstí ne," odpověděla mi a mně spadl kámen ze srdce.

„Ne?" ozvala se Hoochová. „Ale, Minervo! Neuposlechla můj příkaz. Ty víš, že létat na mé hodině, když tam nejsem, je neodpustitelné."

„Ano, Rolando, já to vím. Ale kdybychom za to vyloučili slečnu Beckerovou, museli bychom vyloučit i pana Malfoye a pana Pottera."

„Pana Malfoye? Ten se chystal letět, ale včas se zarazil. A proč Pottera?" zeptala se zmateně.

„Ono zatímco jste vedla pana Longbottoma na hodiny, tak pan Malfoy našel na zemi Pamatováčka, který patří panu Longbottomovi, a při pádu mu pravděpodobně vypadl. Pana Malfoye pak nenapadlo nic lepšího, než vzít koště a odletět i s Pamatováčkem do vzduchu. Pamatováček pak vyhodil daleko do vzduchu a jen díky včasném zásahu a leteckému talentu pana Pottera se Pamatováček nerozbil. Dnes tedy byli ve vzduchu celkově tři žáci a všechny je vyloučit nemůžeme."

„Takže zůstanou bez trestu?"

„Ne, to ne. Pan Malfoy už má školní trest díky nové výzdobě síně. Za tohle si svůj trest prodlouží až do konce října a slečna Beckerová se k němu přidá. Pan Potter, který jako jediný měl dobré úmysly, zůstane nepotrestaný. Vyhovuje ti to tak, Rolando?"

„Ano, takhle to bude stačit," souhlasila Hoochová, která proti tomu nemohla nic namítnout.

Poté mě profesorky propustily a já jsem mohla jít. Když jsem vyšla z kabinetu, tak jsem spatřila, jak tam na mě čeká Ron s Harrym.

„Co se stalo? Jak to dopadlo?" zeptali se mě.

„Jak má Malfoy ten trest za tu síň, tak se k němu přidám," oznámila jsem jim. „Jinak nic."

„A že neuhodneš, co se podařilo Harrymu?" vyhrkl na mě Ron. „Dostal se do famfrpálového družstva. A to je v prváku. Bude dělat chytače. Je nejdůležitější hráč. Může snadno zvrátit výsledek hry."

„To je super. Gratuluju, Harry. Bylo vážně úžasný, jak jsi chytil tu skleněnou kouli."

„Jo, ale ty jsi prý byla taky dobrá."

„Jenom jsem se proletěla po hřišti. To nic nebylo," mávla jsme nad tím rukou.

„Že nic nebylo? Vždyť jsi přeletěla hřiště během několika sekund," řekl Ron. „A na starém zametáku."

„Hmm, možná," řekla jsem. „Možná mi trochu létání jde, ale tohle by určitě zvládla většina z těch, co tam byli na hřišti. A to Harry se dostal do týmu. Zasloužíš si to."

„Zaslouží?" ozvala se za námi Hermiona. „Vždyť jste porušili školní řád. Měli by vás dva i s Malfoyem vyloučit."

„Díky, že nám to tak přeješ," podotkl Harry ironicky, za což si vysloužil od Hermiony jedno probodnutí pohledem.

„Samozřejmě, že nechci, aby vás vyloučili. Ale porušil jsi školní řád a ještě tě za to odmění?" vytkla mu Hermiona.

„Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, je na tom nebelvírský tým teď dost blbě. S Harrym možná máme šanci konečně vyhrát," prohlásil Ron.

„I kdyby byl Harry nejlepší chytač na světě, je to nespravedlivý. Měl by za to dostat minimálně školní trest," hádala se s námi dál.

„Jestli mu ten trest tolik přeješ, tak si představ, že tréninky jsou školní trest," navrhla jsem jí.

Hermiona se na mě zamračila. „Aspoň ty jsi mohla mít trochu mozek a nehrnout se hned na koště. U kluků to pochopím, ti jsou hrozní blázni do famfrpálu. Ale ty jsi aspoň mohla trochu přemýšlet a nenechat se vyhecovat. Vždyť o tohle Malfoyovi jde, dostat tě do průšvihu a ty mu to ještě usnadňuješ."

„Fajn, udělala jsem chybu. Spokojená? Byla jsem hloupá a nepřemýšlela jsem. Ale Harry to jako jediný z nás neudělal kvůli hlouposti. Kdyby Harry jako jediný z nás nesednul na koště, tak by nezachránil Nevillovi Pamatováčka."

„Slečna Grangerová má pravdu," ozval se za námi hlas. Všichni jsme se otočili a podívali se na profesorku McGonallovou. „Všichni tři jste porušili řád, a proto vám odeberu deset bodů. Pan Potter si díky svému leteckému umění a nezištnému jednání vysloužil místo ve famfrpálovém týmu. Pan Malfoy a slečna Beckerová si svou lehkomyslností vysloužili školní trest. A nyní bych ocenila, kdybyste svoje hádání přesunuli někam jinam než před můj kabinet."

Všichni čtyři jsme odešli chodbou a na konci jsme se rozdělili. Hermiona šla doleva a my tři doprava. Při odchodu ještě Ron řekl směrem k Hermioně: „Díky za odebraný body. Fakt si jí to musela připomenout?"


	13. Narozeniny

Naštěstí jsem neměla školní trest společně s Malfoyem. Malfoy si odpykával trest společně s Crabbem a Goylem u Filche. Mě si vyžádala profesorka Hoochová. Za trest jsem měla leštit násady školních košťat, zastřihávat proutky a všemožně se o ně starat. Potom ještě jsem se musela postarat, aby byly všechny míče vyleštěné a všechny možné potřeby na létání nebo famfrpál, aby byly připravené. Tohle mě čekalo každý čtvrtek odpoledne.

Když jsem se zrovna nestarala o košťata, tak jsem se pokoušela zjistit něco o projekci. Bohužel v celé knihovně nebylo nic pořádného o tom. O projekci jsem našla jenom v knize Neexistující schopnosti čarodějů, kde projekci popisovali jako schopnost promítnout svou mysl do někoho jiného a pak tam byl odkaz na nitrozpyt. Vyhledala jsem si proto něco o nitrozpytu, ale je to něco o tom, jak číst komukoliv myšlenky, a to je něco jiného než ty moje sny.

Harry mezitím pilně trénoval famfrpál. Ten starší kluk, se kterým vycházel z kabinetu McGonagallové, je nakonec nebelvírský kapitán famfrpálového týmu a jmenuje se Oliver Wood. Nyní měl Harry třikrát týdně tréninky famfrpálu. Začátkem října přišel také Harrymu do síně dlouhý podivný balíček. Nakonec se ukázalo, že to je Nimbus Dva tisíce a že ho dostal od profesorky McGonagallové. Harry má prostě štěstí.

Po těch dvou měsících strávených na hradě už jsem si nepřipadala tolik jako nováček. Už jsem věděla, kde co je, a hodiny už nebyly tak nudné. Na formulích jsme už probrali světelná kouzla a zvuková kouzla. To byla pro nás dobrá zpráva, protože to znamenalo, že teď jsou na řadě pohybová kouzla, na která jsme se všichni těšili.

První pohybové kouzlo jsme si zkusili na moje narozeniny. Profesor nás patřičně poučil o kouzle Wingardium leviosa, které způsobuje levitaci předmětů. Několikrát se přitom zmínil, jak je u toho nezbytně důležitá výslovnost. Potom nás nechal vyzkoušet si kouzlo na perech.

Nikomu ze třídy kromě Hermiony kouzlo nešlo. Té se podařilo bezchybně vyslovit formuli a předvést perfektní švihnutí a přiklepnutí hůlkou. Následně se její pero zvedlo do vzduchu a profesor ji odměnil pěti body pro Nebelvír.

Ucítila jsem závist. Hermiona byla vždycky ve všem kromě lektvarů nejlepší. Od té doby, co jsme se s ní pohádali ohledně famfrpálu, s námi nemluvila. Zpravidla si sedala do první lavice a já s Harrym a Ronem spíše někam dozadu nebo doprostřed. Poslední dobou mě ale Hermiona vytáčela tím svým neustálým hlášením. Občas si z ní kvůli tomu zmijozelští utahovali. Když jsem jednou viděla Pansy, jak paroduje její neustále zvednutou ruku, musela jsem se kousnout od jazyka, abych potlačila smích. Netuším, proč mě Hermiona tolik štvala. Prostě jsem si s ní nějak nesedla.

A právě v tuhle chvíli, kdy to vypadalo, že ona jediná to kouzlo zvládne, jsem pocítila nutkání ukázat jí, že není jediná, kdo to umí. Jen kdyby se to pitomé pero pohnulo. Na vyslovení formule ani na pohyby mojí hůlkou nereagovalo. Jenže já mam v rukávu schovaný triumf.

Stejně jako před dvěma měsíci jsem se soustředila na pero. Představila jsem si, jak se pomalu zvedá. V duchu jsem si řekla formuli. Začaly mě brnět prsty a po zádech mi přejel mráz. Zrychlil se mi tep. Mávla jsem hůlkou a pronesla jsem zaklínadlo: „Wingardium leviosa!"

„Výborně!" zvolal profesor, jakmile se moje pero zvedlo do vzduchu. Klidně levitovalo tak, jak jsem na něj mířila hůlkou. „Další nebelvírské studentka, která to zvládla. Gratuluji, slečno Beckerová, získáváte pět bodu pro Nebelvír."

Tak, Hermiono Grangerová, co na to říkáš teď? Hermiona se na mě dívala. Nevypadala, že by jí vadilo, že jsem to taky zvládla. Když jsem po hodině vycházela z učebny, tak za mnou přišla.

„Já věděla, že ty tvoje problémy s kouzlením na začátku překonáš. Zašla jsi s tím za McGonagallovou, jak jsem ti radila?"

„Ne."

„Nevadí," mávla nad tím rukou, „hlavně, že už je to za tebou. Tohle kouzlo bylo docela jednoduché, až se divím, co na tom ostatním nešlo. Vždyť správně to vyslovit a mávnout hůlkou dokáže každá cvičená opice." Nebo se stačí soustředit a představit si to. A proč mi to teď vykládá? To, že jsme obě dvě zvládly kouzlo, neznamená, že jsme teď nejlepší kamarádky.

„Ach ne!" vyhrkla Hermiona. „Zapomněla jsem si tam sešit dějin." Hermiona se otočila a odběhla zpátky do třídy. Vzápětí se ke mně přidal Ron s Harrym.

„Panebože! Jak s ní může někdo vydržet?" stěžoval si Ron. „Vždyť je děsná! Celou hodinu seděla vedle mě. Napřed sledovala, jak se snažím a potom mě zkritizovala. Ani se nedivím, že se s ní nikdo nebaví."

Vzápětí kolem nás proběhla vzlykající záplava hnědých kudrnatých vlasů.

„Asi tě slyšela," řekl Harry.

„No a? Vždyť si toho musela všimnout."

Chudák Hermiona. Sice je protivná a otravná, ale tohle jí nepřeju.

„Tak já jdu na svůj poslední trest. Čau, kluci. Uvidíme se večer na hostině."

Když jsem dorazila ke kabinetu profesorky Hoochové, čekalo mě překvapení. Vždycky mi odemkla klíče od skladu se školními košťaty a leteckými potřebami, přičemž mi řekla, co mám ten den dělat. Stejně jako vždy jsem zaťukala na dveře kabinetu a stejně jako jindy vyšla Hoochová. Tentokrát ale byla oblečená do cestovního pláště a v ruce nesla menší kufr.

„Ach, tady jste. Dnešní trest se mnou se ruší. Na týden odjíždím mimo Bradavice." Ulevilo se mi. Takže žádný trest už mě nečeká. Bohužel jsem se radovala předčasně, protože profesorka dodala: „Svůj trest si dnes odpykáte společně s panem Filchem. Máte se hlásit na chodbě ve třetím patře."

Poté jsem odešla na domluvené místo. Filch tam stál na chodbě s dvěma kbelíky a dvěma košťaty.

„Beckerová! Konečně. Vytřete tady tu chodbu. Ručně a bez kouzel."

Popadla jsem koště a dala jsem se do zametání. To není až tak strašný. Akorát proč jsou tu dva kbelíky? Počkat. Nemá mít trest s Filchem taky Malfoy?

Odpověď jsem dostala ihned. Do chodby vešel Malfoy. Nejprve se zarazil, ale potom pokračoval. Filch mu řekl to samé, co řekl mně. Malfoy si vzal hadr a kýbl. Hadr namočil do vody, kleknul si a začal vytírat pár metrů ode mě. Jakmile se Filch trochu vzdálil, začal si Malfoy stěžovat.

„Kdyby tak o tomhle věděl můj otec. Bradavice čím dál víc upadají. Ale až se o tom dozví otec..."

„Víš o tom, že samomluva je znamení šílenství?" zeptala jsem se ho jedovatě.

Malfoy se na mě podíval. „Tebe se nikdo o radu neprosil."

Pokrčila jsem rameny. „Jak chceš. Ale laskavě bys mohl zmlknout. Mě nebaví poslouchat, jak si tady stěžuješ. Řekni si to tatínkovi, ale mě s tím neotravuj."

Malfoy se ušklíbl, ale nic už pak neříkal. Možná, že tenhle trest stojí za pohled na Malfoye pracujícího rukama. Zastavila jsem se a sledovala Malfoye, jak vytírá. Měla jsem co dělat, abych se nerozesmála.

Malfoy si toho, jak ho sleduji, všimnul. „Co na mě tak civíš, Beckerová?"

„Jenom je zajímavý sledovat tě, jak vytíráš podlahu jako nějaký sluha. Škoda, že tu nemám foťák." Smála jsem se mu.

Malfoy si odfrkl. „Ty tu ale uklízíš taky."

„U mě to není až tak neobvyklý. Já nepocházím z bohaté rodiny, kde máš na všechno sluhu. Kdo myslíš, že mi vytíral pokoj?"

„Doma jsme používali kouzla a nemuseli jsme takhle mudlovsky otročit." Malfoy hodil vztekle hadr do kýble.

„Kdybys doma mudlovsky otročil, tak bys znal jeden takový malý trik." Přešla jsem k němu a vzala jsem z jeho kýble jeho hadr. Namočila jsem hadr a omotala jsme ho kolem koštěte. „To je kouzlo, co?" Podala jsme mu koště. „Teď se nemusíš plazit po zemi a můžeš vytírat ve stoje. Nebolí z toho tolik záda."

Malfoy se napřed podíval na mě a potom na kýbl. „Když já nemám moc rád vodu."

To mě rozesmálo. „Zmijozelský princ se bojí vody." Z legrace jsem na něj cákla trochu vody z kýble.

„Hej!"

„Neboj, nerozpustíš se," smála jsem se mu a ještě jsem na něj trochu cákla vodu.

Ustoupil o pár kroků, takže nyní stal vedle mého kbelíku. Vzal ho a přistoupil ke mně trochu blíž. „Tak se podíváme, jak moc máš ty ráda vodu."

„Ne! To neuděláš." Postavila jsem se a couvala jsem dozadu.

„Ale ano, udělám," ušklíbl se na mě a dál postupoval ke mně. Zády jsem narazila do zdi. Zůstala jsem opřená o stěnu a posunovala jsem se pomalu do strany směrem ke dveřím. Malfoy se s kbelíkem rozmáchl a vychrstl na mě vodu. Naštěstí jsem stihla uhnout hlavou, takže to zasáhlo hlavně stěnu. Přesto moje rameno zasáhla část vody.

„No, počkej," řekla jsem mu a přeběhla jsem ke dveřím, ke kterým jsem se pomalu přesunovala. Tyhle dveře vedly do dívčí umývárny. Ve dveřích jsem se otočila a zavolala jsem na Malfoye. „Tak co, odvážíš se sem za mnou?"

Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli Malfoy za mnou půjde, ale pro jistotu jsem se připravila. Proto jsem se schovala těsně za dveře. Vzápětí totiž vešel do dveří Malfoy s druhým kýblem vody v ruce. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, ale nemohl mě najít, protože jsem byla schovaná za ním. Potichu jsem k němu přiskočila, chytila jsem kbelík zezdola a vychrstla jsme ho na něj.

Už podruhé jsem vyprskla smíchy. „Vypadáš jako zmoklá slepice."

A opravdu tak vypadal. Jak tam stál, kapala z něj voda a ke všemu ten výraz. Tomu se nešlo nesmát. Malfoy se nejprve mračil, ale potom se taky rozesmál. Potom přešel k umyvadlu, pustil kohoutek a začal na mě cákat vodu. Udělala jsem to samé, až z toho vznikla vodní bitva. Nebyla to nepřátelská bitva, bylo to takový kamarádský pošťuchování. Připomněl mi tak toho kluka, se kterým jsem si povídala v Příčné ulici a ve vlaku, než přišli ostatní.

Nakonec už ani jeden z nás nemohl. „Pauza," navrhnul a já jsem přikývla. Sedli jsme si vedle sebe pod umyvadla a jenom jsme popadali dech. Oba dva jsme byli mokří.

„Takhle asi školní trest vypadat nemá," řekla jsem.

„To nemá," souhlasil. Po chvíli dodal „Za chvíli nás přijde Filch zkontrolovat."

„Jak se asi bude tvářit, až zjistí, že chodba je nevytřená?"

„Hmm, asi jako Snape, když má mít hodinu s Longbottomem."

Rozesmála jsem se. „Chudák Neville. On za to nemůže."

„Tak mu párkrát napovíš a je to. Jak to vůbec děláš, že ti ty lektvary tolik jdou?"

Pokrčila jsem rameny. „Nemám tušení. Prostě mi to připadá úplně snadný." Podívala jsem se na hodinky. „Za pár minut začíná hostina. Tak jdeme." Zvedla jsem se a šla jsem ke dveřím, ale dveře se mi zabouchly přímo před nosem.

„Ne tak rychle," ozvalo se za mnou. Otočila jsem a uviděla jsem Malfoye, jak stojí s hůlkou namířenou na mě. „Konečně máme příležitost si pořádně promluvit o tom, jak a čí vinou jsem vůbec dostal tenhle trest."

Rukou jsem sáhla do kapsy, kde jsem měla mít hůlku. Byla prázdná.

„Hledáš tohle?" Malfoy vytáhl z kapsy druhou hůlku – moji hůlku!

„Hned mi vrať mojí hůlku!" křikla jsem na něj.

„Nebo co? Pocákáš mě vodou? Ne, myslím, že si tvou hůlku nechám. Aspoň do doby, než si pořádně promluvíme."

„Ty jeden mrňavej zelenej hajzle!"

Rozběhla jsem se směrem k němu, ale Malfoy mávl hůlkou a řekl: „Stricta murum!"

Neviditelná síla mě přitiskla ke zdi a kolem končetin jsem pocítila neviditelné provazy, které mi zabraňovaly se hýbat.

„Víš, co je jedna z výhod pocházet z mocné kouzelnické rodiny? Znáš kouzla, která ostatní studenti neznají."

„Bledá stěno!" křikla jsem na něj a plivla jsem před něj na zem.

„Na tvém místě bych teď byl trochu víc slušný. V tuhle chvíli by sis mě neměla moc naštvat."

Tentokrát jsem mlčela, ale můj pohled snad mluvil sám za sebe.

„Hmm, raději přejdeme k věci. Začneme pěkně od začátku. Od té události ve Velké síni. Víš, když jsem se poprvé dozvěděl, že tam našli naše dopisy, nejprve jsem si myslel, že za to můžeš ty. Ale potom mě napadlo, že to mohl být kdokoliv jiný. Třeba ta krvezrádská dvojčata. Mohli se kvůli něčemu vrátit a zaslechnout nás. Ten náramek ti pak mohli dát. Ale jedna věc mi vrtala hlavou. Jak se tam dostal můj dopis o přijetí, když jsem ho nechal doma a do Bradavic jsem ho vůbec nevozil. Jak jsi ho získala?" vyštěkl na mě.

„A jak tě napadlo, že jsem je tam dala já?" opáčila jsem mu.

„To je další zajímavá věc. Nejdřív jsem neměl jistotu, kdo to je. Jenže na té první hodině létání jsem to zjistil. Tenkrát v síni jsem se zmínil o tom, jaké ti nachystáme překvapení. Na hodině létání jsi dost jasně naznačila, že víš o tom, že to byla dvojčata. Dokonce ses zmínila i o tom překvapení. To bys nemohla vědět, kdybys nás tenkrát neslyšela. Takže se ptám ještě jednou a naposled. Jak jsi získala ten dopis?"

Hajzl. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem, jako bych se bála, aby nás někdo neslyšel. „Pojď sem blíž a řeknu ti to," pověděla jsem mu. Malfoy mě poslechl a popošel o několik kroků blíž. Zvědavě mě sledoval, a když byl jen půl metru přede mnou, plivla jsem mu do tváře. „Až naprší a uschne."

Malfoye to naštvalo. Chytil mě pod krkem a naklonil se ke mně blíž. „Právě jsi mi připomněla další věc, za kterou jsem se chtěl pomstít." Malfoy napřáhl ruku a udeřil mě přes tvář. Bolestí mi vhrkly do očí slzy. Tvář mi hořela.

„To jsi klesnul až tak nízko? Copak jsi nikdy neslyšel, že holky se nebijou?" ozvalo se za Malfoyem. Oba dva jsme se podívali směrem, odkud hlas pocházel. Spatřili jsme Hermionu, jak vychází z jedné kabinky a hůlkou míří na Malfoye.

„Foeda lingua!" mávla hůlkou. Nevím, co to bylo za kouzlo, ale Malfoy začal vydávat divné zvuky, jako kdyby se dusil nebo nemohl mluvit. „Dej mi její hůlku!"

Malfoy se k tomu nějak neměl, ale Hermiona mu pohrozila. „Nejenom členové mocných kouzelnických rodin znají kouzla, která ostatní neznají. Hodně jich je napsaných v knihovně. Mám si je teď na tobě vyzkoušet?"

Malfoy potom neochotně Hermioně hodil moji hůlku. „Soluere lingua!" řekla Hermiona a pravděpodobně tak zrušila svoje kouzlo. „Teď vypadni," řekla Malfoyovi, který využil příležitosti a zbaběle utekl.

Hermiona přešla ke mně. „Dimittere!" zrušila kouzlo, které mě poutalo ke zdi. Nečekala jsem to, a proto se mi podlomily nohy. Naštěstí mě Hermiona zachytila.

„Díky, Hermiono. Kdybys tu nebyla, tak bych byla v háji."

Hermiona vyndala z kapsy bílý čistý kapesník a namočila ho do vody. Potom mi ho podala a já jsem si ho přiložila na tvář.

„Díky," poděkovala jsem jí. Pak jsem se podívala na kabinku, odkud vyšla. „Ty jsi tu byla celou dobu?" zeptala jsem se jí a Hermiona přikývla. Teprve teď jsem si všimla, že má červené tváře a opuchlé oči. „Ty jsi brečela? Hermiono, co se stalo?" S Hermionou jsme se posadily na místo, kde jsme předtím seděli s Malfoyem. „To kvůli tomu, co řekl Ron, že jo?" Hermioně se leskly oči a neměla znovu daleko k pláči. „Ron je hloupej kluk bez špetky taktu. Toho neber vážně."

„Ale když on se se mnou opravdu nikdo nebaví," vzlykla Hermiona.

„A já jsem vzduch?" zatvářila jsem se naoko uraženě.

„Ty jediná se se mnou bavíš," přiznala Hermiona.

„Pamatuješ, jak jsem vyprávěla ve vlaku o tom, jak jsem tenkrát odhodila jednu holku v sirotčinci?" Hermiona přikývla. „Tak potom si o mně všechna děcka ze sirotčince myslela, že jsem divná. Nikdo se se mnou nebavil. Jenom Annie. Annie se ukázala jako moje nejlepší kámoška. Dokonce jsem jí řekla o kouzelnickém světě a posíláme si přes Harryho Hedviku dopisy. Měla jsem jenom jednu kamarádku a bohatě mi to stačilo."

„Takže budu mít za celý život jenom tebe za kamarádku?" zeptala se mě Hermiona.

„To ne. Tak jsem to nemyslela. Vždyť jsem měla jenom jednu kamarádku, pak jsem přijela sem a můj seznam kamarádů se rozrostl. Takže kdo ví, jak to bude v budoucnu? Třeba za pár let budeš královnou školy." Povzbudivě jsem se na ni usmála a Hermiona se pak na mě také trochu nesměle pousmála. „Takhle se mi to líbí. Pořádný úsměv chci vidět."

Usmála se. „Budeme nejlepší kámošky?" zeptala se mě.

„To budeme," souhlasila jsem. „Nic nás nerozhodí a všechny problémy vyřešíme."

Bohužel, první problém našeho nového nejlepšího kamarádství se objevil asi pět vteřin potom. A byl to pořádně velký a smrdutý problém. Do umývárny vlezl horský troll, za kterým se zavřely dveře. S Hermionou jsme obě dvě pěkně nahlas zakřičely.

„Jsme v háji," řekla jsem zírajíc na toho hnusného trolla. Popadla jsem za ruku Hermionu, která byla bledá jako mrtvola, a odtáhla jsem ji o kousek dál od trolla. Kolem trolla bychom ke dveřím neproklouzly, tak jsem nás alespoň přesunula dál od něj. Troll mířil k nám, jak nejrychleji mohl, a cestou rozbíjel všechno, co bylo po ruce.

Vzápětí se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vběhli Harry a Ron. Vteřinu předtím než vtrhli dovnitř, Hermiona vedle mě omdlela. „Sakra!" zaklela jsem nahlas.

„Harry, zabav ho!" křikl na Harryho Ron.

„Jak?" Harry vzápětí přeběhl do rohu a začal po trollovi házet všechny trosky, které byly kolem. Troll se zarazil a pak se podíval na Harryho. Já jsem se mezitím celou dobu snažila nějak vzít Hermionu, ale byla těžká.

„K sakru, Hermiono, začni držet dietu."

Ron využil trollovi nepozornosti a proklouzl kolem něj k nám. Vzal Hermionu a přehodil si ji přes rameno. „Vynesu ji ven. Pomoz Harrymu."

„Jasně," přikývla jsem a podívala jsem se na trolla. Byl teď už jenom kousek od Harryho a napřahoval ruku s kyjem. Ron s Hermionou mezitím proklouzl kolem něj, aniž by si ho všiml, a vynesl Hermionu ven. Popadla jsem jednu trubku ze země a hodila jsem ji po trollovi. Trefila jsem ho do hlavy. Ohlédl se, aby zjistil, co to bylo. Jeho oči se upřely na mě. Nechal Harryho Harrym a rozběhl se ke mně, přičemž řval na celou školu.

„Dvojitý sakra," zaklela jsem. Harry po něm zkoušel házet další věci, ale úplně ho ignoroval.

Harry najednou udělal něco opravdu nečekaného. Byla to pěkně velká pitomost, co udělal. Rozběhl se a vyskočil, co nejvýše to šlo, a chytil trolla kolem krku. Troll to pocítil a začal se otáčet. Vážně nebyl moc chytrý. Pořád se otáčel a až po chvíli ho napadlo pokusit se sejmout Harryho kyjem. Popadla jsem kousek rozbitého umyvadla a hodila jsem ho po trollovi. Nemohla jsem nic dělat, a tak jsem po něm alespoň házela všechno, co mi přišlo pod ruku. Troll se snažil nenechat se mnou rozptýlit a Harry mu visel na zádech. Takhle brzo Harryho trefí. Pak jsem dostala nápad.

„Harry, vyšplhej na jeho hlavu a zůstaň!" křikla jsem na něj.

„Co?" ptal se nechápavě Harry.

„Sakra, udělej to!" zařvala jsem na něj.

Harry mě konečně poslechl. Troll měl zrovna v úrovni Harryho nohou svoji ruku, a tak se o ni Harry zapřel a vyskočil z ní nahoru. Zachytil se trollovy hlavy, levou nohou dopadl na jeho rameno a pravá noha mu zůstala viset ve vzduchu. Harry získal rovnováhu a postavil se na jeho ramena, přičemž se držel jeho hlavy a zakrýval tak trollovi část obličeje.

Troll vztáhl po Harrym ruku a ten jen těsně uhnul. Sakra, s jeho druhou rukou jsem nepočítala. Rozběhla jsem se a skočila jsem mu na jeho volnou ruku. Udělala jsem to těsně předtím, než se znovu pokusil chytit Harryho. Když chtěl ale chňapnout po Harrym, všimnul si mě, a tak místo toho se pokusil mě setřást. Povedlo se mu to a já jsem skoro spadla z výšky pár metrů. Naštěstí mě Harry zachytil a já jsem tak zůstala viset trollovi pod hlavou. Troll teď sáhl rukou po mně, ale Harry mě zhoupnul na stranu, takže jsem se vyhnula.

„Hej, nech je, ty tlustá smrdutá bečko!" řval Ron ode dveří. Troll se otočil a já jsem viděla, jak Ron po trollovi hází kousky umyvadel a záchodů.

„Rone, přestaň po něm házet ty věci! Takhle trefíš nás!" zařvala jsem na něj a on přestal. „Chyť ho za tu volnou ruku a něco udělej, aby po nás pořád nesahal!" řvala jsem na něj dál. Ron pravděpodobně stejně jako Harry nepochopil, co mám v plánu, ale rozběhl se a udělal, co jsem řekla. Chytil se kolem trollovy pěsti a pevně se držel.

Troll tak mohl pokračovat v mém plánu. „Harry, až řeknu teď, tak seskočíme!" zakřičela jsem na něj. Kyjem, který měl stále volný, se rozpřáhl a chystal trefit Harryho. „TEĎ!" Ruka, která mě držela, mě pustila. Dopadla jsem na zem a vteřinu potom kousek ode mě dopadl Harry. Přitom jsem se udeřila do zad a na pár vteřin jsem nemohla dýchat. Jen jsem tam ležela, zírala do stropu a snažila se najít ztracený dech. Nad sebou jsem zaslechla velkou ránu a vzápětí ke mně seshora začalo mířit něco obrovského. Někdo mě popadl za rameno a táhnul mě z dosahu té obrovské věci. Kolem mě někdo mluvil, ale nerozuměla jsem, co říkají. Z nedostatku dechu se mi začaly dělat před očima černé skvrny. Někdo mě chytil za ramena a posadil mě. Vzápětí jsem do zad dostala pořádnou ránu.

Konečně jsem mohla dýchat! Nádech. Výdech. Nádech. Výdech. Člověk si takhle konečně uvědomí, jak je to dýchání důležité.

Zamrkala jsem očima a rozhlédla jsem se. Vedle mě seděl Harry a držel mě za ramena. „V pořádku?" ptal se mě.

„J-jo," přikývla jsem a Harry mě pustil.

„Klidně ti můžu dát ještě jednu ránu," navrhl Ron, který stál za mnou.

„Co se to tady děje za rámus?" ozval se ode dveří ženský hlas a dovnitř se nahrnulo několik lidí. Byla to profesorka McGonagallová, profesor Snape a profesor Quirell, ten podivínský učitel. Všichni se nejprve užasle podívali na trolla a pak na nás tři.

„Můžete mi říct, co se tady stalo? Jak to, že nejste ve své společenské místnosti?" ptala se nás profesorka.

Harry se ujal slova. „Kate se tady zdržela s Hermionou po školním trestu a nebyly vůbec na hostině. Nevěděly proto vůbec o trollovi, a tak jsme je sem zašli varovat."

„A proč jste o tom neřekli někomu z prefektů?" zeptala se jich.

„No-vlastně," zarazil se Harry.

„A kde je Hermiona?" pokusila jsem se změnit téma.

„Našli jsme ji cestou sem na chodbě v bezvědomí. Profesor Kratiknot ji už levituje na ošetřovnu. A jak se vám pro Merlina podařilo toho trolla omráčit?"

„No," začala jsem a chystala jsem se říct, že za to může Harry, ale Harry mi skočil do řeči.

„To Kate. Vymyslela takový..."

„Komplikovaný" skočil mu do řeči Ron.

„... plán, aby se omráčil sám," dokončil Harry větu.

„Ale, vždyť jste to byli vy dva, kdo ho zabavil, a to všechno," ohradila jsem se. „Navíc by..."

„Tak už dost toho dohadování, kdo to byl a kdo ne," přerušil mě Snape.

„Ano, máte pravdu, Severusi," souhlasila s ním profesorka a pak se otočila opět k nám třem. „Odebírám panu Potterovi a panu Weasleymu pět bodů za hloupost, že nikoho neinformovali. A zároveň přidávám pět bodům každému z vás za velké štěstí a jasnou hlavu v nebezpečných chvílích. Můžete jít na kolej."

Kluci mi pomohli vstát a zamířili jsme ve dveřích. Když jsem procházela kolem profesorky, tak mě chytnula za rameno a zastavila mě. „Mimochodem, odkud máte ten obtisk ruky na tváři?" zeptala se mě. Teď mám možnost prásknout Malfoye, ale já nejsem jako on.

„To nějak vzniklo tady při tom boji s trollem," vymluvila jsme se, ale profesorka se netvářila moc přesvědčená. Přesto mě ale nechala jít za Harrym a Ronem.

Kluci na mě čekali za rohem. „Dík, kluci, že jste mě zachránili. Bez vás bych teď byla mrtvá."

„To nic nebylo," mávl nad tím rukou Ron.

Harry se ale na mě podrobně podíval. „Ale jako poděkování nám můžeš říct, odkud máš ten obtisk ruky. Měla jsi ho už před bojem, tak to vyklop."

„Ty ses porvala s Hermionou?" zeptal se Ron.

Zamračila jsem se na Rona. „Ne." Kluci se na mě dál dívali a čekali, co ze mě vypadne. „Tak fajn. Byl to Malfoy."

„Ten parchant," zanadával si Ron.

„Počkej, já si ho najdu a pořádně... No, něco mu udělám."

„Harry, klid. Dneska už jste mě jednou zachránili. A to s Malfoyem si vyřídím sama. A teď pojďte na kolej. Třeba tam někdo bude mít nějakou žabku, nebo tak něco. Mám šílený hlad."

„Jo, ohledně jídla a tak, tam na tebe bude možná čekat malý překvapení," řekl tajemně Ron a Harry se na mě pobaveně podíval.

„Jaký překvapení?" Kluci se rozesmáli a rozeběhli se chodbou. „Hej!" volala jsem za nimi a rozeběhla jsem se taky. Díky svému rannímu běhání jsem je za chvíli dostihla, ale byla jsem trochu udýchaná.

„J-jaký překvapení?" zopakovala jsem svou otázku.

Kluci, kteří sotva popadali dech, zavrtěli hlavou. „T-to se dozvíš... ve spolce," odpověděl mi udýchaně Harry.

O chvíli později jsem zvědavě říkala heslo: „Prasečí rypák!" Buclaté dámě a prolezla jsem obrazem. V místnosti bylo hodně lidí a hned potom, co jsem vešla dovnitř, se všude kolem mě ozvalo: „Všechno nejlepší!"

Byla tu většina lidí od nás z ročníku a dvojčata Weasleyova. Všichni mi přáli všechno nejlepší a byla tam hodně jídla. Později jsem se dozvěděla, že to jídlo je tam díky bratrům Weasleyovým, kteří občas podniknou nájezd na kuchyň. Na jednom stole stál totiž jeden jahodový dort.

Byla jsem z toho překvapená a zároveň ohromně šťastná. Celé roky jsem slavila narozeniny jenom s Annie, akorát loni jsem je oslavila i s jejími novými rodiči.

„Páni," řekla jsem ohromeně. „Já nevím co říct. Tohle jsem vůbec nečekala."

Harry mi položil ruku na rameno. „Tak nic neříkej a rozbal si dárky."

„Dárky?" Otřela jsem si oči. Harry ukázal na stůl, na kterém bylo několik krabic. Zamířila jsem k ní a dala jsem se do rozbalování. Podle všeho se většina holek a kluků složila a dali mi červené tričko se žlutým nápisem Dej facku Zmijozelu. Hermiona, která přišla z ošetřovny ještě před námi, mi dala knihu Denní chleba moderní čarodějky, což se nakonec ukázalo jako deník alias diář s radou na každý den a hodinkami na přední straně. Od rodiny Weasleyových jsem dostala pořádnou dávku sladkostí. Od Harryho jsem dostala nápis Kate na kožené šňůrce na krk.

Potom se nás Dean zeptal: „A jak to bylo s tím trollem?"

„Jo, Hermiona nám řekla jenom část, pak už o ničem neví," přisvědčil Fred.

„Hele, já jsem od oběda nic nejedla a momentálně si můj žaludek opravdu hodně stěžuje. Takže vám to poví pěkně Harry a Ron a já se mezitím najím."

Ron s Harrym se dali do vyprávění. Já jsem je poslouchala od stolu, zatímco jsem jedla dort. Když jsem dojedla, tak jsem ještě dovyprávěla konec, jak mě kluci zachránili, když jsem si vyrazila dech.

Postupně místnost prořídla a většina lidí šla spát. Nakonec jsme zůstali v místnosti jenom Harry, Ron, Hermiona, já. Hermiona poděkovala klukům za to, že nás zachránili. Ron se potom omluvil Hermioně za to, co o ní řekl dopoledne. Nakonec jsme jim s Hermionou pověděly o incidentu s Malfoyem. Potom už jsme šli spát.

A tak vznikla naše čtveřice. Tak vzniklo přátelství, které nám vydrželo na celý život


	14. Famfrpálový zápas

p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="095e09c2308f5ad65679e2a8752c18f8"span style="font-size: 14px;"Začal listopad a počasí se značně ochladilo. Už to nebylo to příjemné teplé podzimní počasí. Večer jsem byla ráda, že si můžu zalézt do společenské místnosti a sednout si ke krbu. Většinou jsem v takových chvilkách dělala domácí úkoly, se kterými mi poslední dobou pomáhala Hermiona. Od událostí v předvečer všech svatých jsme kamarádky a je to vidět zejména na mých známkách./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ac7b4f81438fc8706cea8c49ea80d655"span style="font-size: 14px;"Většinou, když jsem seděla v pohodlém teplém křesle u krbu, měl Harry zrovna trénink. Opravdu jsem mu v těch chvílích nezáviděla jeho tréninky, kdy je Oliver proháněl na košťatech, dokud se venku nesetmělo. Důvodem proto byl Harryho první blížící se zápas./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ea66d590b21c2c902a527afd69ed19c8"span style="font-size: 14px;"V den zápasu jsme se ráno marně snažili do Harryho dostat nějaké jídlo. Po jeho nesnídani se vydal do šaten a my na tribuny. Už kolem poledne byly skoro všechny plně obsazené. Všichni byli zvědaví. Jak tenhle zápas dopadne. Ron nám předtím říkal, že Nebelvír od odchodu Charlieho prohrával. Teď mají konečně s Harrym naději. Radši jsme před Harrym moc nepřipomínali, že je teď jediná naděje pro všechny nebelvírské. Už tak byl ráno tak nervozní, že nesnídal. Trošku jsme ho chtěli povzbudit, a tak jsme pro něj přichystali z roztrhaného prostěradla transparent emZa prezidenta chceme Pottera!/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ce01af883fd001fa195d8be8a276eaa6"span style="font-size: 14px;"Když vyběhli hráči na hřiště, všechny přivítal mohutný potlesk. Po několika úvodních slovech madame Hoochová zapískala na píšťalku, vyhodila camrál a zahájila tím zápas. Hned ze začátku se camrálu zmocnil Nebelvír a po chvíli vedl Nebelvír nad Zmijozelem o několik gólú. Harry se už ze začátku držel stranou a očima hledal zlatonku. Chvíli po začátku zápasu se k nám přidal Hagrid./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c68499de9bbdd650678a17d00d143d0e"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zdar bando! Tak jak to jde Harrymu?" zeptal se nás./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e2fa55a5a8833206e1d32bed1a9d23ad"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Zatím jenom hledá zlatonku," odpověděl mu Ron./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a98a817587398305948f7292db0bcbc2"span style="font-size: 14px;"A o chvíli později ji Harry zahlédl. Zhruba ve stejnou chvíli ji zahlédl i zmijozelský chytač Terence Higgs. Naštěstí pro Nebelvír byl Harry rychlejší. Celý stadion s napětím očekával a sledoval, jak se Harry natahuje po zlatonce. Přes Hagridův dalekohled jsem detailně viděla, jak se Harry snaží chytit zlatonku. Už mu chybělo jenom pár centimetrů. A najednou – PRÁSK!/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="efb9ac8e7d3ac026deec4a94e52c164a"span style="font-size: 14px;"emOzvala se hlasitá rána. Do něčeho jsem narazil. Vyvedlo mě to z rovnováhy a musel jsem změnit směr koštěte, abych nespadl./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4a563e9c01a9ab0562652f82ad8fab44"span style="font-size: 14px;"Počkat. Já přece nesedím na koštěti. Jsem mezi diváky na tribuně. A nepřemýšlím v mužském rodě. Jako kdyby to byly myšlenky někoho jiného. Podívala jsem se na svoje ruce. Ještě před pár vteřinami jsem jasně viděla, jak drží koště. Nyní jsem se akorát držela zábradlí. A ten náraz jsem taky pocítila. Tak co to sakra bylo?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e5bef10365e94e6b24be957f16f72d94"span style="font-size: 14px;"Zvedla jsem hlavu. Harry už nesledoval zlatonku. Podle toho, co křičeli ostatní, jsem pochopila, že mu Marcus Flint vlétl do cesty. Harry kvůli tomu odbočil ze směru a zlatonka se jemu i zmijozelskému chytači ztratila. Madame Hoochová nařídila trestné střílení v nebelvírský prospěch. Ani jsem to pořádně nevnímala. Vrtalo mi hlavou, proč jsem najednou byla na koštěti./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2a5fa7e2b3d27bb37ce67b0106898979"span style="font-size: 14px;"A pak se to stalo znovu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="52f8a349e4fe9ccd811be199057fe2f3"span style="font-size: 14px;"emKoště pode mnou škublo. Na chvíli jsem si pomyslela, že spadnu. Pevně jsem uchopila násadu rukama. Se zděšením jsem zjistila, že ty ruce neovládám. Dělají to samy. Tělo mě vůbec neposlouchá. Snažím se pohnout hlavou, ale nejde to. Jako kdyby to ani nebylo moje tělo. Sakra, pohni se ty pitomý tělo./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="97fbaab0c886cedfc9397b466671093f"span style="font-size: 14px;"Prudce jsem sebou škubla, až jsem narazila do Hagrida./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b9ae9be500a51b1a0cf55398f1feef9b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Seš v pohodě, Kate?" zeptal se mě./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="56e60a943d1a82739bf07aed91df171d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo, jsem." Rozhlédla jsem se. Byla jsem už znova na tribuně. Obklopovala mě kupa nebelvírských fanoušků. Většina se vztekala, protože Zmijozel dal právě gól. Hagrid, Ron a Hermiona ale upřeně sledovali Harryho dalekohledem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="18f5736f9da3c2ba3d120226aeddadcb"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co se děje?" zeptala jsem se jich./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="07da853ea598b14a05bd200b66bb76c3"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Skoro jako kdyby si Harry nemohl s koštětem poradit." I bez dalekohledu jsem teď viděla, jak sebou Harryho koště škube a odnáší ho výš a dál od hřiště./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="54b0eb5adfbb7806627df50f1ec176bf"span style="font-size: 14px;"emKoště pode mnou sebou znovu škublo. Celé tělo se mi svezlo dolů. Bylo to těsné, ale v poslední chvíli se ruka ještě zvládla chytit koštěte. A tak jsem tam zůstala viset. Kdoví kolik metrů nad zemí a držím se jenom za jednu ruku koštěte. Moment. Vždyť stojím dole na tribuně. A opět nemůžu hýbat tělem. Soustředila jsem se a pokusila jsem se opět sebou škubnout. Ale nic nedělo. Sakra, takhle ve vzduchu se nedá soustředit. A zatímco moje mysl se snažila pohnout tělem, tělo se pokoušelo vyhoupnout zpátky na koště. Jenže koště sebou škubalo, a tak se tělu nedařilo dostat se nahoru. Přece nespadnu z nějakého koštěte a obzvlášť ne v cizím těle. Soustřeď se, ty pitomá hlavo. Jsi Kate, tak pohni svým pravým tělem! /em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="4b37c2e3179f2a55ae58cb68c9f62572"span style="font-size: 14px;"A opět jsem narazila do Hagrida./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2f4b18c55c14b59d6a18634643943ecd"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Kate, opravdu seš v pohodě?" zeptal se mě trochu s obavami./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a915b07b71cd359e2a91d77403606c83"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo, jsem úplně v pohodě." Zvedla jsem hlavu a podívala jsem se na Harryho. Visel ve vzduchu a držel se jenom jednou rukou koštěte. Mělo mě napadnout hned, že jsem v jeho těle. O kom jiném se mi taky celou dobu zdá./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8a77df9854fcb1cf3543a8401f50476a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To Snape za to může!" vyhrkla Hermiona. Všichni jsme se na ni podívali. „Tak se na něj koukněte." Ron popadl dalekohled a já jsem opět vzala dalekohled Hagridovi. Podívali jsme se na Snapea. Upřeně sledoval Harryho a něco mumlal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="97673a33e7efa9dedf6bb2d0b84ee486"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se Ron./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="06583396121e97d7ff08d0700fea4648"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Mám nápad!" vyhrkla Hermiona a vyrazila z tribuny. Vyběhla jsem hned za ní a nechala jsem tam stát Rona samotného s Hagridem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="e351cb01922d4139b10dcb4d89b03d0b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hermiono, co chceš udělat?" zeptala jsem se jí, když jsem ji doháněla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3a8ef1644e74c10ea3c8ee74941aa553"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Rozptýlit Snapea ohněm," odpověděla mi stručně a dál běžela./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c6567bc0684272b101786caa6db57def"span style="font-size: 14px;"emOpět jsem se dostala do Harryho hlavy. Visel ve vzduchu a snažil se dostat nahoru na koště. Kolem někdo lítal a snažil se mě – teda jeho tělo – dostat do bezpečí na svoje koště. Kdykoliv se ale k tomuto tělu přiblížil, tak se koště pohnulo. V takové chvíli mělo tohle tělo co dělat, aby nespadlo. /em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1a6592ef0c5ccd1797f4f1374be5d1d5"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Kate!" Něco se mnou zatřáslo. Otevřela jsem oči. Přímo přede mnou stála Hermiona a třásla se mnou. „Jseš v pořádku?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6de08859a1df99f2d52fee594f41e494"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Jo, nic se neděje. Se mnou. S Harrym jo. Jenom s Harrym. Se mnou to nesouvisí."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6cdef822e6df100aeb63d4619f9ef64a"span style="font-size: 14px;"Hermiona mi moc nevěřila, ale mávla nad tím rukou. „Poběž, musíme pomoct Harrymu."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f0250991f7277ff84820a2fd173e5ab9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já myslím, že to zvládne sám," ozval se kousek od nás samolibý hlas. Přicházel k nám Draco Malfoy a jeho ochranka Crabbe a Goyle./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c5f224db42e84a6523e5030fe96c3c92"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Sakra, ten nám tady ještě chyběl." Protočila jsem oči v sloup. Chytla jsem Hermionu za ruku a rychle jsem jí potichu řekla: „Ať máš v plánu cokoliv, tak si pospěš. Já je zabavím." Hermiona přikývla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="abff3dba9c6db326b4c5465695fa4217"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak co chceš, Malfoyi?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ea52c624a0a8fe50a8ab9c4fee49c5ce"span style="font-size: 14px;"„No, ještě pořád jsme nedořešili jednu věc." Pochopitelně, bude se ze mě snažit dostat odpověď. Před pár týdny se mě zeptal, kde jsem vzala jeho dopis o přijetí. Jenže mu nemůžu odpovědět, že jsem ho prostě vyčarovala ze vzduchu. Jak jsem sakra měla vědět, že ho nechal doma?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3e19af0c787f4dffee7e12e85d25ac4d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ale tentokrát je tu jeden malý rozdíl. Já mám teď hůlku," ušklíbla jsem se. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla, jak je Hermiona nenápadně obchází./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3fb76d54c2253d2ad9ac10082c2d714d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Stejně s ní neumíš moc zacházet," podotkl. Potom se zamračil a rozhlédl se kolem. Jeho oči našly Hermionu. „Hej!" zavolal na ni./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="96d3ab76b260dd9f0f1696bbac875f49"span style="font-size: 14px;"Hermiona se zarazila. Sakra, nepodařilo se jí nenápadně se proplížit. Malfoy vytáhl hůlku a Hermiona ve stejnou chvíli taky./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bb8050cb52b5c66a49ce55fccef6ec79"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Pertrificus totalus!" vykřikla Hermiona a vyslala proti Malfoyovi paprsek./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="bb8050cb52b5c66a49ce55fccef6ec79"span style="font-size: 14px;"Ten se mu vyhnul a vyslal po Hermioně kouzlo: „Nomovere pedes!" Hermionu kouzlo těsně minulo, ale podařilo se jí vyhnout./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="d9e1ba31cbad1f34765d325634d90c6a"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vyndala jsem hůlku a chystala jsem se Hermioně pomoct. Bohužel, vzápětí mi došlo, že nemám jak. Nesedím v knihovně jako Hermiona a nejsem z kouzelnické rodiny jako Malfoy. Neumím proto žádná kouzla, která by se mi teď hodila. V hlavě jsem si udělala poznámku, že to musím v budoucnu změnit. Teď jsem mohla jedině sledovat Hermionu a Malfoye, jak spolu bojují./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="0f97c46bf3e3a5a0e52dc757c887bf07"span style="font-size: 14px;"Byla jsem na tom stejně jako Crabbe a Goyle, kteří sledovali Malfoye a ničeho jiného si nevšímali. V tu chvíli jsem dostala nápad. Nebo spíš moje nohy ho dostaly. V jednu chvíli jsem stála na místě a v další chvíli se moje nohy rozběhly. Proběhla jsem za Crabbem a Goylem, aniž by si mě všimli./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="a843df0fcd33d899fd705683c4888b68"span style="font-size: 14px;"Běžela jsem k tribuně, kde sídlili učitelé. Cestou jsem narazila do Quirrella a trošku jsem ho shodila na zem. Ani jsem se nezastavila a neomluvila se mu. S trochou štěstí mě v té rychlosti nepoznal./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f857accb23044c1300d5dedc363df2e4"span style="font-size: 14px;"Vběhla jsem na tribunu. Našla jsem pohledem Snapea, jak něco mumlá a zírá přitom nahoru na Harryho. A mně připadal Snape předtím docela fajn. Na hodinách u něj mi to šlo. Tak proč sakra musí chtít zabít mého kamaráda? Vytáhla jsem hůlku, skrčila jsem se a plížila jsem se ke Snapeovi. Naštěstí všichni profesoři se dívali na Harryho, takže si mě nikdo nevšiml./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="ac14adbe307458a786a1d430759b9a69"span style="font-size: 14px;"emPotily se mi ruce. Jedna ruka se držela koštěte. Sakra, už zase jsem v Harryho hlavě. Jsem Katherine Becker a ne Harry Potter. Pohni tím svým pitomým tělem, nebo tě nenechám dát si zítra k obědu kuřecí řízek! /em/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b828d2fc546a2f8cff878e32bb8986c9"span style="font-size: 14px;"Škubla jsem sebou. Narazila jsem do zábradlí. Nečekala jsem to, a tak jsem leknutím pustila hůlku. „Ne!" vyjekla jsem potichu. Bohužel, hůlka spadla o pár pater dolů. Podívala jsem se nahoru na Harryho. Už se tam moc dlouho neudrží. Nemám čas běžet dolů pro hůlku./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="364997e7bb1099885386994a12baac98"span style="font-size: 14px;"Podívala jsem se na Snapea. Hermiona ho měla v plánu rozptýlit ohněm. Podívala jsem se na jeho hábit. Zavřela jsem oči a představila jsem si, jak jeho hábit olizují oranžové plameny. Přejel mi mráz po zádech a začaly mě brnět prsty. Kromě toho jsem také ucítila něco teplého u svojí ruky. Otevřela jsem oči a podívala se na svoji ruku. Ve vzduchu přímo nad mými prsty se vznášel malý plamínek. Zvedla jsem oči a podívala jsem se na Snapea./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="61005e9f8a0c3f901ab827f68bad1563"span style="font-size: 14px;"Najednou mu přímo před mýma očima začal hořet hábit. Spokojeně jsem se usmála a vydala jsem se pryč z tribuny. Trvalo mu asi třicet vteřin, než to postřehl. Poznala jsem to podle výkřiku. Naštěstí tam byl zmatek, takže si mě nikdo nevšiml. Když jsem odcházela z tribuny, tak jsem se podívala ještě nahoru na Harryho. Právě se mu povedlo vyškrábat se zpátky nahoru./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="74234eda0879aa8d50b91d1f0a173ca1"span style="font-size: 14px;"Cestou dolů z tribuny jsem se spokojeně usmívala. Pak mi ale úsměv zmrzl na rtech. Došla jsem totiž k místu, kam spadla moje hůlka. Právě v tu chvíli mi to došlo. Já jsem vyčarovala oheň. Ještě jsem nezkoušela vyčarovat oheň s hůlkou a už se mi to povedlo bez hůlky. Vždyť čarování bez hůlky by nikomu jít nemělo. Vykládal nám o tom na jedné hodině Kratiknot. Nebo mi možná Hermiona říkala, co se dočetla. Každý čaroděj má magické jádro. Když jsme malý, nebo v návalu emocí, se dokážeme k němu dostat a pomocí něho čarovat. Je to ale dost ojedinělé. Proto máme hůlky. Každá hůlka má svoje magické jádro, každý čaroděj má svoje magické jádro. A když se to spojí, tak vznikne kouzlo. Jenže já jsem tohle právě popřela. Čarovala jsem bez hůlky. Na dětské kouzlení už jsem moc stará, to se většinou děje tak do desíti let. Nebylo to ani kvůli emocím, protože jsem se cítila dost klidná. Tak jak jsem to udělala?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b6c677c8ba18b115e8e69ed87f491a8a"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Kate!" Ohlédla jsem se. Přiběhla ke mně Hermiona. „Tak co? Zvládla jsi to?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f591ff132327ee7f40af31b3363a4f61"span style="font-size: 14px;"Přikývla jsem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="1e77e7d5f87b609beec71c68366f3aba"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Vyčarovala jsi oheň?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="c53157dde9c2e554d2608fcbfef89a95"span style="font-size: 14px;"Znovu jsem přikývla. „Tou formulí, kterou si vyčarovala ten oheň ve skleničce na pozemcích. Jak tam pak přišel Snape a zabavil Harrymu Famfrpál v průběhu věků."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="3ccc7af8a9ae4ca709727dac27b7252d"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Dobře. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se zbavila Malfoye, ale jakmile zjistil, že tam nejsi, tak se na to vykašlal. Stejně mu šlo jenom o to, aby zjistil to s tím dopisem. Jak jsi ho vůbec tenkrát získala?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="43fafacf1fe2a8e4b7750d5936bfb2a2"span style="font-size: 14px;"Mávla jsem nad tím rukou. „To neřeš. Radši pojďme zpátky za Ronem a Hagridem."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="81bd6f3455efdff0d054e30d6436d389"span style="font-size: 14px;"Na tribunu k Ronovi jsme doběhly ve chvílil, kdy se Harry vrhal za zlatonkou a následně ji chytil. Díky tomu Nebelvír vyhrál sto sedmdesát ku šedesáti./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="6ae0f875e7360450295acc379afc0fb0"span style="font-size: 14px;"Po zápase jsme se všichni sešli u Hagrida./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f73d6a5c389dcd476f9f4754cc5b7aac"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Byl to Snape," řekl Ron, zatímco držel v ruce hrnek silného čaje, který jsme dostali od Hagrida všichni. /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="229ea261c22c2c7a078fa1bd75d71e32"span style="font-size: 14px;"„To je hloupost," zavrtěl hlavou Hagrid. Hagrid byl při zápase natolik zabraný do sledování Harryho, že si vůbec nevšiml, když jsme s Hermionou zmizely. „Vždyť je profesor. Profesoři studenty chrání."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="8ef29de368ec9ff92da9f008dca51361"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A otravují jim život domácími úkoly," dodala jsem a následkem toho mě milovník domácích úkolů, známá také jako Hermiona, probodla pohledem./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="2fcfeac5432647e25976b394b60f34f4"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Poslední dobou se se Snapem děje něco divného," řekl Harry. „Už od toho útoku trollem. Potom, co vběhl profesor Quirrell do síně, měli jít všichni profesoři s Brumbálem do sklepení. Když jsme pak šli najít Hermionu a Kate, tak jsme na něj narazili ve třetím patře. Od té doby kulhá. A když jsem zašel do sborovny pro knihu, kterou mi zabavil, tak mu tam právě Filch obvazoval nohu. Měl ji celou od krve./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b0bd537f95ccfd10501c2f4abaee50c0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tohle jsou nesmysly. Nevím, co dělal profesor Snape tenkrát ve třetím patře, ale rozhodně se nesnažil obejít-" Hagrid se chytil za pusu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="5644d1c7f784805bc0002b35dca942c0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co obejít?" vyptával se Harry./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="b7293c613121d14250a3be4a06eb37fa"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Nebo koho?" přidala se Hermiona./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="57f1339456acb7baac42e348624fbd19"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Já už vám nic neřeknu. A nechci bejt nezdvořilej, ale už se začíná stmívat. Takže si honem dopijte čaj a šup do hradu. Ať z toho nemáte moc velkej průšvih."/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="45b6b03d78068443842ae594c5a7b457"span style="font-size: 14px;"O chvíli později jsme pokračovali v naší debatě na cestě do hradu./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="f6ea21bf9e7f2cd6a1b5b17a3cc01c6f"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co si o tom myslíte?" zeptala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="0ce01cdd150649af69715d2f2274b3ef"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Že Hagrid něco ví," odpověděl mi Harry./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="70c9f2c3a9e1ae6d61a834cd604b8643"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Ale nechce, nebo nemůže nám to říct," dodala Hermiona./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="cccb0fa1975b19a944c086b5a7aaad60"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Hagrid nám hodně věcí neřekl. Pamatujete, jak jsme četli v novinách o tom vykradení banky? Psalo se tam, že nic neukradli, protože vlastník trezoru ho ten den vyprázdnil. A právě toho dne jsme tam byli s Hagridem v trezoru 713, který Hagrid vyprázdnil. Vzal nějaký malý balíček a řekl, že to je něco hodně tajný pro Bradavice. A Hagrid určitě ví, co v tom balíčku bylo," pověděl nám Harry./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="86679feed33a5f39a887dc107e57931b"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Takže Hagrid ví o něčem nebo někom, co nebo kdo je ve třetím patře. Brumbál nám na začátku roku řekl, ať se tomu místu vyhýbáme, jestli nechceme umřít. Potom tu je něco, co někdo chtěl ukrást z banky, ale je to teď schované v Bradavicích, a Hagrid ví, co to je. Napadá někoho, jak dostat z Hagrida informace?" zeptala jsem se./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="202cab63f7fcac5e7d1ee76896946ca9"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Co ho opít?" navrhl Ron./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="74d1aa7df1bcec80ad0cf3d3d18d5662"span style="font-size: 14px;"„A ty máš čím?" zeptala se ho Hermiona./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" data-p-id="155ed50d013a0c3c5d1931ac32e71ba0"span style="font-size: 14px;"„Tak nic," pokrčil Ron rameny./span/p 


End file.
